Todo Por Amor
by Jane Luna
Summary: Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Cómo sería que un Profesor se enamorara de una Alumna?. Hans Westergaard es un estricto y distinguido profesor de veinticuatro años y enseña en la más sofisticada Preparatoria de Arendelle. Elsa James es una dulce e inteligente muchacha de solo dieciocho años y sin ser consciente es el más desesperado deseo del profesor.
1. Chapter 1

Todo por amor

 **Disclaimer:** Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Cómo sería que un Profesor se enamorara de una Alumna?. Hans Westergaard es un estricto y distinguido profesor de veinticuatro años y enseña en la más sofisticada Preparatoria de Arendelle. Elsa James es una dulce e inteligente muchacha de solo dieciocho años y sin ser consciente es el más desesperado deseo del profesor.

 **Advertencias:** AU/ Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **C** onducía tranquilo al trabajo como todas las mañanas disfrutando un delicioso café recién hecho, dio un pequeño sorbo viendo las pocas cuadras que le quedaban para llegar. Desde el asiento del conductor Hans Westergaard miro a algunos alumnos esperando en una banqueta la señal para poder pasar, saludo con la mano a uno de cabello rubio.

Faltando veinte minutos estaciono su auto cerca de la Preparatoria Arendelle y terminándose el café salió del auto. Durante la caminata del estacionamiento al salón algunos alumnos le daban los "Buenos días" o simplemente le hacían una señal tipo saludo. Les respondía amablemente mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente— _Al menos me respetan—_ Eso tal vez se debía a su a personalidad estricta y severa al impartir clases.

Enseñaba Literatura aunque para sus estudiantes fuera aburrida se encargaba de hacerla interesante y al final del día los alumnos solitos pedían un poco mas de enseñanza. Llevaba solo dos años ejerciendo y ya todo estudiante de la preparatoria le admiraba sobremanera, incluso valoraba verlos leyendo durante los recesos. Hans Westergaard mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba aquel trabajo, el salario era considerable, se llevaba bien con sus colegas y recibía mucho respeto por todo alumno desde primer año hasta el último.

Oh, también era popular entre las alumnas algunas incluso pedían salir con el pues sin sonar arrogante poseía buen atractivo tanto físico como emocional quitándole su personalidad severa, trataba a cualquier alumna o maestra como un caballero, les sonreía a veces coquetamente y rara vez aceptaba sentarse con algunas alumnas y cuando lo hacía les contaba divertidas anécdotas. Los chicos siempre lo invitaban a participar en los deportes porque era excepcionalmente bueno en cada uno de ellos.

¿Qué molestia podría tener?

Ensimismado iba que logro sobresaltarse al chocar con alguien.

-Perdóneme profesor Westergaard—Dijo una dulce voz femenina que Hans reconoció al instante.

Elsa James ese era su nombre, cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules, piel pálida, cuerpo perfecto y una alumna ejemplar para cualquier materia. Hans frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No tiene ojos señorita James?—Respondió secamente.

-Fue un accidente se hizo tarde y….

-¿Acaso le pedí explicaciones?

La muchacha bajo la cabeza—Lo siento—El profesor vio soslayamente como mordía su labio inferior.

-Quitese de mi vista—Ordeno perdiendo los estribos.

-Si, señor

Tan pronto como apareció Elsa dirigió sus pasos hasta su salón. Hans espero hasta verla desaparecer para soltar exasperadamente un suspiro.

¿Qué, cual molestia podía tener?

 _Ella_ era su molestia porque Hans Westergaard el frio y estricto profesor de Literatura estaba profundamente (por no decir estúpidamente) enamorado de Elsa James, una estudiante promedio de dieciocho años para todos y una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva para su intimidad.

Daria el titulo "Inicio" dos años atrás cuando apenas llego y entro al salón de clases. Sus ojos verdes miraron a una jovencita de dieciséis años en ese entonces, literalmente quedo boquiabierto al verla. Ese fue el comienzo del trato hostil y frívolo hacia los estudiantes desde el preciso momento en que comenzó a verla más que una simple alumna intentaba por todos los medios alejarla de sus pensamientos. Y aunque muchas veces estuvo tentado a gritarle lo que sentía o estampar sus labios contra los inexpertos, no lo hizo.

Porque no podía soportar el **deseo** que recorría su cuerpo, despertando también la frustración al saberse que jamás la tendría entre sus brazos ni la haría verlo con aquellos bellos ojos azules. Se sentía estallar cuando veía como dedicaba hermosas sonrisas a los demás estudiantes, y para el solo reflejaban miedo.

Cuando vio entrar a sus alumnos supo que era hora de impartir clases, aunque fuera un tanto complicado teniéndola enfrente suyo dispuesta a escucharlo, adoraba verla tan aplicada. Elsa prometía un gran futuro.

Desgraciadamente no estaría en el.

* * *

-Buenos días Hans—Exclamo una joven secretaria sonriéndole amable.

-Hola Elena—Saludo Hans sentándose a un lado.

Elena Granger era una amiga suya de cabello castaño y rizado, anatomía delgada y con unos extravagantes ojos color violeta. Tenía la misma edad que el aunque poseía una personalidad amable y comprensiva.

-¿Cansado?—Pregunto Elena.

-¿Tu, que crees?—Respondió irónico Elena sonrió divertida.

La castaña se levanto para imprimir unos papeles mientras Hans tomaba otra taza de café realmente lo necesitaba.

-Ya se acerca el fin de semana—Señalo Elena volviéndose a sentar—Descansaras dos días.

-Ni siquiera descanso esos dos días, debo planear las próximas clases y corregir muchos proyectos—Inquirió Hans frustrado.

Antes de poder responderle alguien había entrado a la oficina y vaya sorpresa era Elsa James.

-Buenos días linda—Dijo Elena sonriéndole.

-Buenos días señorita—La albina correspondió al saludo—Vine por las copias.

-Claro—Elena hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

La muchacha junto ambas manos mordiéndose el labio inferior Hans dejo de respirar, así como estaba lucia tan… _Deseable_. Carraspeo levemente.

-¿Esta bien, Profesor?—Pregunto Elsa.

-Nada que le importe—Respondió descortés.

Pudo deslumbrar la mirada recriminatoria de Elena quien le entrego dulcemente las copias a la joven rubia esta dio las gracias para después marcharse.

-Con esa actitud no me sorprende que te tema—Contesto cruzando los brazos.

Elena era la única persona consciente de su estúpido enamoramiento Hans agradecía tenerla como confidente pues no era fácil sobrellevarlo. Ella ocasionalmente intentaba animarlo a decírselo pero nunca sucedia, no sentía nada _ilegal_ la albina ya tenia dieciocho legalmente era una adulta.

Pero eran seis años de diferencia y enseñándole lograba ver la actitud tímida y reservada de Elsa muchos estudiantes intentaban cortejarla y aunque sentía extremas ganas de asesinarlos internamente sonreía cuando ella los rechazaba.

Solo porque a diferencia de ellos no tenia el valor para intentarlo.

-Soy un cobarde—Susurro algo apesadumbrado—Ella jamás lograría fijarse en alguien como yo.

-Hans...—Elena poso con suavidad una mano en la mejilla del profesor—No digas eso.

-Es cierto, Elena—El profesor apretó los puños con fuerza haciéndose daño—¡Soy un imbécil! Eh intentado todo ¡Todo! Para sacarla de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón pero no puedo—Estrello su puño contra la pared sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar—¡No puedo! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme sabiendo que es mi alumna?.

Hans volteo a ver de lleno a la joven mujer que era además una hermana para el. Se sintió miserable cuando los siempre alegres y vivos ojos violeta derramaban unas lágrimas estas caían silenciosamente por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-Perdóname, El—Susurro apenado—Soy un idiota.

-Escucha…-Elena tomo casi maternalmente las manos del profesor—…No eres un cobarde por el inocente hecho de enamorarte. Tus sentimientos son sinceros al igual que tus intenciones.

-Ella me teme—Dijo Hans limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿No crees que siendo indiferente lo causa?—Hans la miro algo avergonzado—Desde que la conociste no haces otra cosa que mostrarle frialdad y hostilidad.—Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo para comenzar a limpiarle las heridas, estaban solos en la oficina—La señorita James es afortunada.

-¿Afortunada?

-Quitándote tu porte adusto y frívolo—El cobrizo rodo los ojos—Eres un caballero y además muy interesante.

Hans le sonrió agradecido Elena le golpeo el hombro amistosamente terminando de curarle las heridas. El profesor razonando las palabras de su amiga abrió la puerta de la oficina tenia una junta que demorarían dos horas y caminando a la sala de maestros un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

 _Ya era hora de tener valor._

* * *

Lejos de los demás alumnos el sonido de la música retumbaba en un salón de baile y adentro se hallaba una muchacha rubia danzando.

Elsa miraba su reflejo en uno de los espejos del salón sin despegar la mirada autocorrigiéndose y agregando pasos nuevos. El ritmo cambio y opto por hacer un _Split_ en el aire seguido de una vuelta de carro. Fue buena idea llevarse ropa de jazz.

Ese era su secreto nadie más lo sabía, bailar era su verdadera pasión lo que realmente amaba hacer.

Lo único que la hacia sentirse viva.

* * *

 _-¡Anna!—Gritaba una albina de quince años corriendo entre el humo de la casa-¡Debemos salir!—Grito de nuevo intentando respirar._

 _Nadie respondió escucho el ruido de los bomberos solamente rompiendo lo que seguramente era la puerta intentando entrar. Tenia que encontrarla no podía dejarla ahí el fuego y el humo ya eran demasiados._

 _-¡Anna, sal!—Suplico cayendo al suelo su cuerpo lleno de cenizas, la respiración le faltaba pero encontrar a su hermana podía mas, logro incorporarse llevando una mano al pecho. Ya empezaba a ser afectada por estar tanto tiempo en las nubes negras.-¡Anna!._

 _Antes de poder subir las escaleras un hombre la encontró y aun medio inconsciente grito el nombre queriendo hacerse escuchar._

 _Fue demasiado tarde para que pudieran entrar, la casa se derrumbo justo antes de que un bombero intentara encontrar a Anna. La joven albina cayo al suelo destrozada en un mar de llanto._

 _El incendio se había llevado su hogar, sus memorias, todo lo que le quedaba de sus padres._

 _Pero también se llevo la vida de su hermana._

* * *

Se detiene un momento sudando y jadeando al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la puerta, volteo y se encontró con el profesor Westergaard. Genial lo que le faltaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita James?—Exigio el.

La joven apaga la música mientras coloca una chaqueta encima suyo un poco apenada al ser descubierta.

-Yo solo bailaba—Confeso jugando distraídamente con su cabello. Un acto muy excitante para Hans.

-¿Le gusta hacerlo?—Pregunto clandestinamente.

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando?—Exigio saber.

Elsa en vez de responder camino hasta la grabadora dio "Clik" en un botón y segundos después la voz de una cantante comenzaba a sonar. El profesor reconoció a la artista como Ariana Grande y la canción no era otra que _One last time._

 _I was a liar_ _  
_ _I gave into the fire_ _  
_ _I know I should've fought it_ _  
_ _At least I'm being honest_ _  
_ _Feel like a failure_ _  
_ _Because I know that I failed you_ _  
_ _I should've done you better_ _  
_ _Because you don't want a liar_

Comprendio la respuesta y no pudo evitar mirarla comprensivo. Anna James era la hermana menor de Elsa una muchacha muy extrovertida a quien tuvo el privilegio de conocer, irracionalmente fue a quien conoció primero. Antes de ejercer su profesión tres años atrás Hans estudio por un tiempo música y en sus clases una joven de trece años destacaba por su maravillosa voz, llego a tratarla pocas veces pero fueron suficientes para alegrarle un poco la vida.

Desgraciadamente el profesor en una clase les dio la triste noticia que la pequeña pelirroja había fallecido en un incendio, todos sin excepción alguna se mostraron melancolicos porque Anna a pesar de su corta edad era la alumna y compañera mas humanitaria y alegre de la clase. Siempre feliz y intentando animarlos. Y la canción _One last time_ la cantaba con frecuencia siendo su favorita.

 _So one last time_ _  
_ _I need to be the one who takes you home_ _  
_ _One more time_

-Desde hace tres años—Dijo Elsa sin mirarlo—Lo hago por mi hermana.

-Anna era muy especial—Se oyo decir el adusto profesor captando su atención.

Por supuesto ella no sabia que la había conocido.

-¿Usted la conocía?—La muchacha se acerco unos pasos.

-Si, la conocía—Respondio Hans cruzado de brazos—Fue compañera mia en unas clases de música—Rio por lo bajo—Poseia una voz maravillosa y una actitud muy optimista.

Sucedió algo que hace mucho no veía Elsa sonrio ligeramente algo extraño para el siempre portaba timidez e ingenuidad y cuando sonreía era maravilloso.

-Si—La joven limpio una lagrima solitaria de su mejilla—Lo era.

Hans no pudo detenerse en rodearla con sus brazos, lo que para su estudiante fue un gesto comprensivo significo algo mas para el.

* * *

 _¡Holaa! ¿Me extrañaron? Apuesto a que si._

 _Lo se, se que tardo años en actualizar Conquistandote y Ser fuerte pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy en plena semana de exámenes finales en la preparatoria lo cual significa proyectos, actividades y un sinfín de guias para estudiar. ¡Estoy estresada!._

 _Tambien eh pasado por una etapa llamada "Bloque del escritor" enserio por mas que intentaba escribir nada se me venia a la mente y ¡Es desesperante! Yo amo escribir y no poder hacerlo me vuelve loca. Y la razón de que escriba esta pequeña historia que de hecho serán como uno capitulos es gracias a un fanfic de la maravillosa autora A Frozen Fan y su historia "Mi amada Obsesion" y como sabran mi musa se puso histérica y el resultado es este._

 _Esta historia se tenia planteada como un Oneshot sin embargo como era demasiado largo decidi subirlo por partes seguramente los viernes o sabados estare subiendo los capítulos._

 _A Frozen Fan: Chica, ¡Ame tu fic! Aunque me dejaste con la intriga del final abierto, y gracias por insistirme tanto en subir esta historia que por cierto es dedicada a ti pequeña. Espero la leas y me digas tu opinión._


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Ninguna.

 _ **Historia inspirada en un video musical.**_

* * *

"El amor es un misterio, una obsesión: Un tema inevitable desde todos sus aspectos posibles como la memoria y el exilio"

-Juan Gelmán—

* * *

 **E** lsa recargo su rostro en el pecho firme del profesor guardando silencio unos instantes dejándose abrazar. Quiso dejar salir unas lágrimas solitarias, respiro hondo, no debía hacerlo enfrente del pelirrojo.

-La extraño—Murmuro dolida.

Y siempre la extrañaría, siempre la llevaría cerca, siempre la amaría aun si no viera su rostro lleno de pecas todos los días. Anna. Su hermana pequeña, su única familia perdida entre las llamas y los muros del incendio. Apretó los parpados sintiendo debilidad, Hans le masajeo la espalda calmándola.

-¿Por qué?—Pregunto con voz quebrada-¿Por qué se fue?

Llevaba años preguntando lo mismo _¿Por qué?_ Jamás sabría la respuesta definitiva y cuando preguntaba respondían " _Así lo quiso Dios"_ o _"Ahora es feliz donde esta"._ No lo entendía, no lo comprendía. Sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía doce y Anna diez en un accidente de auto. Desde entonces sus tíos Gerda y Kai las adoptaron eran personas maravillosas y las trataban como si fueran sus hijas, en ellos volvieron a sentir el calor y ambiente familiar, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre el tío Kaki era un hombre de negocios por lo tanto viajaba mucho la tía Gorda se quedaba con ellas no obstante extrañaba mucho a su esposo. Elsa la convenció irse con el diciéndole que se encargaría de Anna y cuidaría de la casa de sus padres en la cual seguían viviendo con sus tíos mudándose por supuesto.

Cuando falleció Anna ellos la llevaron a su hogar, vivió un año con ellos y alquilo un departamento recién entro a la preparatoria. Desde entonces ya no los veía y su único medio de comunicación eran cartas y postales que solían enviarse.

Ya cumpliría dos años sin verlos los extrañaba demasiado, no acepto que pagaran el departamento por lo tanto en las tardes trabajaba en una pequeña libreria. Le agradaba hacerlo.

-No responderé como seguramente muchos lo hacen—Dijo Hans rompiendo el silencio—Señorita James usted vive eso es importante.

-A costa de Anna—Respondio tristemente.

Dejandose llevar con la mano libre tomo cuidadosamente la barbilla de su estudiante no teniendo otra opción mas que verlo se aclaro la garganta para evitar soltar un gemido verla asi a su merced...

-Escucheme James—Utilizo la severidad—Usted no tiene culpa de lo sucedido, usted no puede ver el futuro ni escribir el destino. Tampoco esta en nuestras manos cambiar el pasado porque es imposible—Hans acaricio con el pulgar la barbilla albina repitiéndose una y otra vez lo hermosa que era—Pero si se que podemos cambiar nuestro futuro, con fe, paciencia y lo mas importante con fuerza de voluntad.

Elsa sonrio feliz por las palabras de aliento del profesor y sin importarle si recibia una recriminación abrazo al hombre.

-Gracias profesor—Mustio recargando otra vez su cabeza contra su pecho—En verdad se lo agradezco.

Fue eso que lo derrumbo ese abrazo calido termino con todo porque asi lo hizo cuando la muchacha hizo ademan por separarse Hans se acerco lo suficiente tomandola por la cintura y acercándola a el.

-¿Profesor?—Dijo Elsa confundida.

Siguio mirándola ausente no deseaba asustarla pero tampoco quería seguir sin probar aquellos labios tan deseosos como su dueña y solo un pensamiento se le vino a la mente " _Hazlo ya_ ". Hans termino la distancia que los separaba sintiéndose complacido al tocar los inexpertos labios con los suyos, la tibia carne se abrió por la sorpresa y el aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Estrecho contra si el cuerpo pequeño necesitando tocar su calor.

Las ansias calmadas hicieron el beso vital, necesario moviendo su boca fieramente obligando a la otra a moverse. Acaricio los hombros, espalda y cintura extasiado al tenerla entre sus brazos era tanta emocion que pudo escuchar un quejido seguramente estaba siendo brusco sinceramente poco le importaba.

¡Plaf!

Elsa había olvidado toda educación y le abofeteo el rostro. No podía creerlo su profesor la había besado. Clavo sus ojos azules con furia sobre los verdes.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?—Pregunto Elsa molesta.

Fue entonces cuando reacciono manteniéndose en el mismo lugar no sabia cual seria la reacción de la muchacha.

-Señorita James yo…

-¿Por qué?—Exigio soltando unas lagrimas Hans sintió su corazón dolerle al verla llorar-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Fue por venganza? ¿Para humillarme?-

-No, no señorita James—Debato el nervioso por verla tan afectada—No es eso, creame.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?—Comenzo a gritar.

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de usted!

La albina abrió los ojos en sorpresa llevándose ambas manos a la boca en el acto.

-¡Asi es!—Grito Hans experimentando un extraño liberamiento al revelarlo-¡Lo estoy y muy profundamente!.

-Usted…

-Lo estoy desde que entro aquí—Hans aflojo su cuerpo mientras dejaba salir todo lo guardado por dos años.

Elsa negó incrédula varias veces la cabeza mientras retrocedía lentamente estaba asustada y el lo sabia. Las saladas lagrimas seguían recorriendo por sus mejillas.

-No es verdad—Dijo ella—Usted miente, no puede estar enamorado de mi.

-¡Claro que es verdad!-Exclamo Hans molestándose un poco—No miento en estos casos señorita James.

-Pero me odia—Solto Elsa.

-No—Nego Hans—Nunca la eh odiado porque es todo lo opuesto al odio, en verdad lamento todo lo que le he hecho en estos años pero no sabia como sobrellevarlo—Suspiro cerrando ambos ojos para abrirlos y verla como siempre deseo hacerlo con amor—Lo admito fue cobarde de mi parte tratarla asi y no sabe cuanto me odio a mi mismo por hacerlo, sin embargo debía hacerlo porque en ese momento no era correcto era su profesor y usted tenia apenas dieciséis años.

-Sigue siendo incorrecto

-Ya no lo es, porque ya es mayor de edad. Tampoco le dije mis sentimientos porque tenia miedo a su rechazo ademas de que usted me teme.

Elsa busco en sus ojos algo señal de mentira pero Hans permaneció impacible viéndola con seriedad y fascinación. La albina le dio la espalda todavía incrédula derramando unas lagrimas, llevo una mano a su pecho estaba acelerado causa de tantos sentimientos encontrados, en algo el profesor Westergaard tenía razón; ella le temía.

-Ahora ya lo sabe—Hans suspiro sin darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire—Depende de usted saber que hacer con esto.

Elsa volteo a verlo limpiándose las lagrimas cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, un silencio reino y entonces el profesor vio como la joven recogía sus pertenencias colocándose la mochila sobre el hombro. Al caminar hacia la salida esta se detuvo un momento al lado del sureño.

-No hay nada que necesite pensar—Murmurro sin verlo—Porque yo no estoy enamorada de usted—El pelirrojo sintió como si un cuchillo le atravesara el corazón—Hasta el lunes, _Profesor._

Hans no hizo nada mas solo verla desaparecer por la salida.

* * *

-¡Ahí estas!-Grito Elena al ver al joven profesor en uno de los salones del baile—Te estaba buscando queria ver si deseabas tomar un café conmigo y Kristoff.

Sin embargo parecía no escucharla y entonces supo que algo iba mal volteo a verlo directamente su amigo lucia desecho y totalmente perdido.

-Oh, Hans ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto preocupada.

-Lo hize Elena—Dijo el—Le dije todo.

Comprendio rápidamente lo que ocurria y no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca sorprendida se repuso rápidamente tomando las manos del profesor comprensiva.

-¿Cómo reacciono?

-Mal Elena—Antes de que Elena pudiera decir algo el continuo—La bese.

Elena sin pensarlo lo abrazo deseando reconfortarlo ella adivinaba como había terminado las cosas.

-¡Soy un idiota!—Grito—Ella comenzó a llorar después que le confesara mi amor hacia ella y cuando le dije que debía pensarlo me rechazo.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Al parecer si me dijo no estoy enamorada de usted y se marcho.

-Entonces no te ha rechazado.—Sonrio la joven secretaria apenas se separo—Créeme no lo ha hecho, solo esta asustada.

-¿Qué insinuas Elena?—Dijo Hans desconfiado de la posible loca idea de su amiga.

\- Nada, bueno tal vez puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión—Elena sonrio ampliamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-y ¿Cómo piensas que lo haga?

La mujer de ojos violeta se quedo callada un momento para después mirarlo con complicidad Hans sintió un escalofrio y eso solo ocurria cuando Elena planeaba algo. Si definitivamente tenerla como amiga tenia su precio.

-La señorita James vive sola ¿No?—Pregunto Elena.

-Eso supongo—Respondio Hans encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y si le haces una pequeña visita?—Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Estas loca!—Exclamo molesto.

-¿Qué?—Rio con ganas—Puedes ir cuando no este, justo ahora debe estar trabajando en la libreria.—Hans enarco una ceja—Si, soy amiga suya una vez me comento donde vive y me dio copia de las llaves.

-¿Por qué te la dio?

-Es propensa a perderlas—Explico ella mostrándole las llaves—Ella confía en mi asi que le hize el favor.

-Dudo que vuelva a confiar en ti—Puntualizo Hans cuando Elena deposito las llaves en su mano—Debo estar demente—Suspiro cansado.

-El amor vine junto con la locura—Le dijo ella posando una mano en su hombro.

-Si me acusa de Acoso será culpa tuya—Murmuro Hans caminando hasta la salida.

-¡Suerte!-Le grito Elena con voz animada porque estaba segura de algo ese dia cambiaria para ellos. Siempre creyo que serian una linda pareja y espera con ansias su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Ya adentro del auto vio la dirección escrita en un diminuto papel ¿En verdad lo haría? Bueno Hans Westergaard no se daba por vencido.

* * *

Subia las escaleras tranquila con una bolsa del supermercado hacia ya media hora que termino su turno en la librería y aunque no iban muchos clientes al final del dia terminaba exhausta y lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era llegar a su departamento darse una larga ducha y leer algún libro. Muchos compañeros suyos estarían en el cine o en una fiesta sin embargo eso no era lo suyo disfruta sus viernes en soledad.

Saco las llaves del departamento abriendo la puerta al entrar cerro la puerta y prendió el interruptor de luz y segundos después este termino por iluminar el lugar. Dejo la bolsa del supermercado encima de la mesa mas cercana.

-Señorita James—Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

La joven dio salto del susto rápida giro sobre sus talones pera encontrarse al profesor Westergaard frente a ella. Elsa lejos de gritar retrocedió asustada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?—Dijo con voz nerviosa-¿Cómo entro? ¿Por qué esta en mi casa?—Su rostro nervioso cambia a uno asustado nota el semblante tranquilo del hombre y como dirige sus pasos hasta ella.

-Quiero que te calmes—Susurro con tranquilidad tuteándola sin querer—No voy a hacerte nada, Elsa. –La albina sintió algo extraño al escucharlo decir su nombre pero lo ignoro y en cambio siguió retrocediendo.—Solo vine a hablar eso es todo.

-¿Cómo entro aquí?—Pregunto clandestinamente.

-Elena me dio las llaves—Confeso Hans.

-¿Qué hizo que?

-Tranquila lo hizo porque sabe lo que siento por ti—Añadio solamente para no verla molesta con Elena—Tiene buenas intenciones, lo prometo.

-Quiero que se vaya de aquí—Exigio Elsa comenzando a fruncir el entrecejo—O llamare a la policía.

-Elsa permíteme hablar contigo por favor—Pidio el temiendo perder la única posible oportunidad de acercarse—Sera rápido lo juro.

Elsa lo miro por unos instantes había algo en esos ojos verdes que le pedían le escuchara, y no sabiendo porque asintió con la cabeza.

-Dejeme conquistarla—Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose unos pasos.

-No puedo permitir eso—inquirió Elsa—Usted es mi profesor.

Bajo la cabeza incapaz de decir algo mas no por miedo, sino porque no sabia como decirle que no deseaba tener relación alguna. Los chicos solían invitarla a salir o le decían halagos ella siempre los rechazaba cortésmente en realidad nunca había tenido un noviazgo bueno…Solo una vez en secundaria fue algo momentáneo y sin importancia.

-¿Me tiene miedo?—Elsa enrojeció y cuando una persona enrojece significa "si".

-No es solo eso—Admitio la joven jugando con los pliegues de su falda—Es mayor que yo por seis años, no es correcto—Instantes después lo sintió aproximarse hasta poder sentir su respiración contra ella—Por favor alejese de mi.

Jamas podría cumplir ese mandato no después de saborear sus labios, después de tenerla en sus brazos. Apoyo ambas manos sobre las caderas de la joven posando su frente contra la propia la sintió estremecerse. Sonrio de lado.

-¿En verdad eso quiere?—Pregunto Hans sonriéndole divertido.

-Esto no esta bien—Intento replicar sin éxito—Somos profesor y alumna, tenemos edades diferentes, gustos distintos—Apreto los parpados cuando Hans acaricio los labios con el dedo índice—Yo no estoy enamorada de usted.

-Eso puede cambiar—Respondio rápidamente Hans—Sientes algo por mi.

-N-no es verdad—Titubeo Elsa.

-¿Enserio?—Dijo divertido—Entonces ¿Por qué te estremeces cuando te toco? ¿Por qué no me apartas o pides ayuda?.

Abrio la boca con el afán de decir algo, pero callo inmediatamente al quedarse completamente blanca. Intento alejarlo pero la diferencia muscular era demasiada asi que solo dio un largo suspiro para mirar al hombre. Se sorprendió al ver como la miraba era una mezcla de amor, fascinación, deseo ¿Acaso Westergaard la deseaba? Volvio a sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué?—Cuestiono—¿Por qué después de dos años ahora quiere conquistarme? ¿Por qué fingir odiarme cuando según usted me ama?.

Hans acaricio los cabellos platinados formulando una respuesta correcta.

-Por cobarde—Admitio cerrando los ojos—Muchas veces me vi obligado a tranquilizarme cuando te tenia cerca, tienes mucho efecto en mi Elsa James no sabes cuantas veces me contuve para no ir detrás de ti y besarte como deseaba hacerlo—Rio por la expresión avergonzada de ella—Decirte cuanto te amo. ¿Podrias darme una oportunidad?.

-N-no lo se profesor—Respondio Elsa cabizbaja—Sinceramente no se.

Escucho el suspiro cansado del profesor quedaron unos momentos en silencio sin atreverse a terminar aquella incomoda situación.

-Llevas en mi clase dos años ¿Verdad?—Ella asintió—Por lo tanto estaras consciente de que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Lo se—Mustio seriamente.

Realmente no podría pedirle que se alejara de ella porque si en algo destacaba Westergaard era en cumplir sus metas, y eso era admirable en cierto modo. La platinada llevo sus bellos ojos azules a los verdes de Hans y sin previo aviso solto una diminuta risa cuasandole escalofríos placenteros al profesor.

-Supongo que rechazarlo no serviría de nada ¿Cierto?—Dijo sonriendo levemente aunque sonrojada.

-No, no le serviría de nada—Confeso el sonriendo también.

-Esta bien—Cerro ambos ojos—Le dare una oportunidad.

El acorto toda distancia besándola de nuevo esta vez con ferocidad y pasión Elsa se limito a mover tímidamente su boca dejándose hacer y sorprendiéndose por el deseo que no creyo que su profesor poseía. Hans profundizo el beso intentando alargarlo mas tiempo y ella dejándose llevar dejo escapar un gemido de placer causa de las nuevas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo estuvieron asi hasta que Elsa se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cuándo la había conducido al pequeño sofá frente al librero? Los colores se le subieron enseguida ella estaba recostaba sobre el sofá mientras Hans se situaba encima suyo sin dejar de besarla.

-Espere—Solto ella entre besos—No, esta yéndose muy deprisa.

-Tienes razón—Dijo Hans admirando la belleza de Elsa—Pero estuve mucho tiempo esperando esto lamento si me aproveche un poco. Y Elsa tutéame.

Elsa dejo escapar una sonrisa timida seria tonto no tutearse después de besarse tan íntimamente, algo le decía que ese dia su vida cambiaria para bien.

* * *

 _¡Siento no haber actualizado el sabada! Siendo honesta el capitulo estaba listo pero no me gusto como lo tenia asi que lo revise y aquí esta el resultado. Por cierto Elena es un personaje que invente para darle sentido a la historia._

A frozen fan: _Gracias por tus palabras y consejos pequeña,los tomare en cuenta. Creeme ya era hora que Hans fuera sincero con sus sentimientos. Por cierto Elena eres tu, eres una de mis escritoras de Helsa favoritas asi que ¿Por qué no agradecerte con este loco personaje? Ojale te agrade este capitulo. Y aprovecho para decirte que soy dos años mayor que tu asi que ¿Quién es la pequeña ahora? Jajaja._

BelenKatherine19: _Jajaja, si tratare de no estresarme tanto por suerte ya sali de vacaciones y ya no estoy tan estresada. Ser estudiante de preparatoria significa mas responsabilidades y exámenes, ya me entenderas cuando entres. Tengo dieciséis años es de esperarse ser mas responsable aunque es fastidioso a veces._


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Violacion a una menor.

 _ **Historia basada en un video musical**_

* * *

" " _Es fácil sentir que no necesitas ayuda, pero es difícil caminar por tu cuenta"_

 _-Demi Lovato—_

* * *

El lunes llego sin previo aviso y Hans no podría lucir una mejor sonrisa en el rostro había pasado un buen fin de semana después de lo sucedido el viernes anterior, ese día tuvo que dormir en el departamento de su estudiante porque segundos después hubo un apagón y media ciudad estaba a oscuras. Elsa le dijo que si lo deseara podría quedarse ahí esa noche argumentando lo peligroso que era conducir de noche y a esas horas. Internamente feliz accedió. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron amenamente aunque no faltaron los coqueteos del pelirrojo Elsa se ponía roja ante tales muestras de afecto y al terminar Hans partió agradeciendo su amable hospitalidad.

Si, definitivamente agradeció ese repentino apagón.

Camino hasta el salón de clases pues todos los lunes le tocaba impartir clases la primera hora cuando entro todos los alumnos sin excepción alguna ocuparon sus respectivos lugares fijo su verde mirar en la única persona que le interesaba, ella volteo el rostro al sentirlo mirarla con atención y Hans esbozo una astuta sonrisa.

-El día de hoy hablaremos de la obra clásica _Giselle—_ Hans noto como sus alumnos empezaban a hablar entre ellos—Quienes no la conocen y deberían porque lo deje como investigación el semestre pasado—Reclamo satisfecho por los rostro avergonzados de sus estudiantes—Es un ballet de dos actos escrito por Ludwing Minkus ¿Alguien podría decirme de que trata?.

Como lo esperaba Elsa alzo la mano.

-Dígame señorita James—La señalo Hans fingiendo indiferencia.

-Trata sobre una joven campesina que se enamora de un joven llamado Albrecth—Responde con seriedad—El corresponde sus sentimientos pero le miente haciéndose pasar por un campesino, existe otro personaje Hilarión ama a Giselle pero ella lo rechaza.

-¿Qué sucede después en el Baile de esa noche?—Pregunta Hans.

-Ella es invitada sin embargo tiene una salud muy débil y Hilarión por venganza desenmascara a Albrecht—Dice un tanto melancólica por la historia—Giselle sintiéndose traicionada se vuelve loca y fallece—Todos prestaban atención a las palabras de la rubia.

-Excelente respuesta—Dijo Hans sonriendo—Siguiente pregunta ¿Quiénes son las Willis?

Otra mano se alzo ya sabían quien la tenia alzada.

-¿Señorita Swan?

Lily Swan otra alumna intachable piel bronceada, ojos color miel y cabello castaño siempre suelto, según rumores era querida por todos. Sin embargo Hans notaba como lo miraba y no era simple admiración o respeto sino algo más en los años que llevaba como profesor Lily inventaba alguna excusa para tener un momento a solar ya sea trabajos extras o alguna duda sobre la materia.

Si no fuera porque era un caballero hubiera tenido un amorío con ella, pero jamás paso por su mente hacerlo.

-Las Willis son las jóvenes fallecidas antes del matrimonio—Respondió sonriéndole—Bailan a la luz de la luna cada noche y hacen bailar a cualquier hombre hasta que fallece. —Dice la castaña sin dejar de sonreírle al profesor.

-Muy buena respuesta señorita Swan, ahora señorita James.

-Si, profesor Westergaard.

-Podría decirnos ¿Por qué Giselle salva la vida de su amado?

-Bueno—Pronuncia tímidamente—No existe otra explicación profesor; Lo hizo por amor.

-¿Amor? ¿Cómo aun siendo un espíritu puede aun preocuparse por él?—Esta vez hizo la pregunta más personal—O más interesante ¿Por qué salvar su vida?

-El amor es infinito profesor Westergaard—Respondió Elsa captando la indirecta—Giselle aun siendo una Willi ruea su perdón, solo quien ama realmente es capaz de dar la vida por la persona amada sino ¿Qué clase de amor seria?

-Interesante argumento Elsa—Interrumpió Lily mirándola con superioridad— ¿Cómo sabes tanto del amor? Si nunca has tenido novio.

Todos hacen una exclamación burlona excepto Hans por supuesto.

-Supongo—Comenzó Elsa sin verla—Que no necesito coquetear con medio mundo para saberlo—Esta vez los alumnos exclamaron burlonamente "Uuuhh" sorprendidos por tal actitud rebelde.

-¿Cómo te atreves?—Reprocho Lily colorada—Solo eres un "Ratón de biblioteca".

-Y por lo visto mucho más decente—Respondió Elsa aun sin verla.

Hans miraba la escena igualmente sorprendido Elsa nunca había actuado a las provocaciones de Lily. Hizo nota mental de no subestimar su carácter ahora debía calmar las aguas o podría provocar una tormenta.

-¡Silencio!—Exclamo el fingiendo indignación—No tolero ese vocabulario en mi clase señorita James. —Elsa lo miro consternada ¿Por qué actuaba otra vez con frialdad?—Se quedara castigada después de clases.

-Pero profesor…

-¿Entendido?-Pregunto lanzándole una mirada severa ella solo atino a asentir.

Sintiéndose extrañamente dolida por un castigo injusto.

* * *

Elena Granger su mejor amiga prácticamente dio un grito de alegría al contarle todo lo del viernes ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan escandalosas? Se pregunto mentalmente.

-¡Lo sabia!—Chillo emocionada—Oh si nene ¡Lo sabia!.

-¿Puedes callarte?—Dijo él.

-¡Llevas dos años ocultando tus sentimientos, al fin decides confesarlo y ella te dice si!—Razono tomándolo de ambos hombros-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?.

-¡Dios mujer te dará un infarto!—Bromeo Hans sintiendo pena ajena.

A veces Elena puede ser algo infantil, solo _a veces._

-Está bien me tranquilizo. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo piensas ganarte su corazón?.

-Aun no sé cómo empezar—Le confió Hans.

-Es muy dulce aunque demasiado tímida—Rio Elena—Francamente era de esperarse el golpe que te dio cuando la besaste—Callo al ver el ceño fruncido del profesor—Esta bien cierro el pico.

-Hasta ahora solo le pedí cortejarla.

Hans se lo pensó varios segundos conocía un poco la personalidad de Elsa y como lo esperaba poseía una personalidad introvertida, pacífica y sin afán de causar problemas. Sin embargo los introvertidos sacan muchas sorpresas una vez que se les conoce bien hasta ahora su única sorpresa fue verla bailar el día anterior.

-¿La haz invitado a cenar?—Cuestiona revisando unos papeles—Por lo visto aun no. Bueno, puedes empezar preguntándole cosas que le interesan ¿Su pasatiempo favorito?.

-Le gusta leer y bailar en sus tiempos libres—Respondió automáticamente.

-¿Flores favoritas?

-Rosas blancas.

-¿Cuál es su meta en la vida?.

-Quiere estudiar leyes.

Lo admitía la conocía bastante bien.

-Descarta lo de las preguntas—Elena se toco la frente pensativa—Solamente se tu mismo pero sin accederte. Además de tímida es inocente en temas románticos debes ir con suavidad para evitar asustarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto es nuevo para ella—La mujer trato de explicarlo—Y si vas rápido puedes causarle temor, inseguridad o incluso desilusión.

Hans trato de asimilar las palabras de su amiga ¿Cómo podía demostrarle su amor sin asustarla?¿Porque una criatura tan bella tendría miedo al amor?.

-Ya veo—El profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta—Deberé obedecerte en esto.

* * *

 _-¡No!—Grito suplicante—¡Aléjate de mi!._

 _El sonríe con maldad y ella le devuelve una mirada asustada._

 _-Eres mía—Siseo el acercándosele._

 _Con horror ella corre hasta la ventana e intenta abrirla inútilmente hace lo mismo con la puerta y el resultado es el mismo._

 _-¡Ayúdenme!— Suplica derramando gruesas lagrimas—¡Auxilio!._

 _Nadie la escucha y eso incrementa su temor voltea a ver al mayor y este ya esta aprisionándola contra la pared. La menor se revuelve entre sus brazos-_

 _-La pasaremos muy bien—Dice el sin ocultar una cara maliciosa._

 _-N-no…no—Suplica intentando escapar—Se te lo suplico no me haga nada._

 _El hace caso omiso a los lamentos de la joven, en cambio hizo uso de su fuerza para colocarla en el frio suelo la menor intenta huir nuevamente pero basta el peso del hombre para volver a someterla siente como su camiseta escolar es abierta bruscamente, los botones salen esparcidos por todos lados._

 _Enrojece por como su pecho y vientre quedan al descubierto intenta cubrise sin embargo la mano del hombre sujeta las suyas y las coloca encima de su cabeza._

 _-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando esto?—Le susurra mordisqueándole el cuello mientras su mano libre recorre la anatomía jovial._

 _-¡No!—Vuelve a gritar al sentirlo tocarla causándole asco y repulsión—¡Suelteme!._

 _Pasado unos minutos solo la joven se sacudió cuando esa horrible tortura comienza a taladrar cruelmente su cuerpo, deja escapar un grito de dolor mientras nuevas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas. El hombre frente a ella solo sonríe malicioso dedicándose a mancillar el pequeño cuerpo._

 _-Eso fue maravilloso—Le oye decir y solo atina a cerrar los ojos deseando despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla—Hasta pronto señorita Granger._

 _El hombre se viste y se marcha dejando a la muchacha tendida en el suelo como a una muñeca de trapo. Ella queda asi varios minutos sollozando y sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido._

 _Ese bastardo le había quebrado su alma._

* * *

Niega varias veces deseando alejar malos recuerdos cierra el libro que había estado leyendo siente deseos de llorar. Cierra los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, no, no lloraría.

 _Eso_ ya había ocurrido hace siete años solamente " _Tu no eres culpable_ " repitió su mente— _Ese maldito está en prisión_ —También se repitió.

Siente la garganta oprimirse como si una piedra le impidiera respirar, toma un vaso de agua y el primer trago refresca su garganta, nota inmediatamente que empieza a sollozar le dolía aun le dolía recordar.

Tenía diecisiete años en ese momento era inocente y no había hecho nada malo para merecer _eso_ siempre fue buena alumna, una hija ejemplar para sus padres, trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante los fines de semana para ayudarles. ¿Qué daño había hecho?.

Ninguno

No hizo ningún daño y desgraciadamente ese _degenerado_ le quito su inocencia.

-Espero que se esté pudriendo en la prisión—Murmuro Elena—Y nunca se atreva a salir profesor Weselton.

Así es, un maldito profesor había robado su inocencia y desgarrado sus sueños sin remordimiento, solo era una estudiante inocente y su único error fue quedarse a solas con él al final de clases. Como no quedaba nadie en la preparatoria los pedidos de auxilio nunca fueron escuchados y el maldito quien era más de treinta años mayor abuso de ella.

Ese mismo día Elena se encerró en su habitación mientras rompía el uniforme escolar y sollozaba se metió a la ducha e intento quitarse las huellas del profesor sobre su cuerpo. Pasaron los días Elena ya no iba a la preparatoria o al trabaja ya ni siquiera comía o salía.

A sus padres les preocupo su cambio de actitud y no fue en medio de un mar de llanto que Elena les revela la verdad, le dolió ver como su madre y padre rompían lagrimas al no saber lo ocurrido y poder evitarlo. Al día siguiente acompañada por ellos puso una denuncia en contra de Weselton, cuando la policía se lo llevo y el sin vergüenza grito con todo descaro " _Lo disfrutaste como yo"_ Elena quien tenía intenciones de salir huyendo fue espectadora de los insultos, golpes y bofetadas que sus compañeros y profesor lanzaban al anciano.

Agradeció enormemente que le dejaran maltrecho pero ni los golpes o la cadena perpetua por violación le devolverían sus ganas de seguir adelante o olvidar lo ocurrido.

Recibió el apoyo de sus padres y compañeros de escuela para hacer su vida lo más normal posible pero las noches fueron desagradables despertaba gritando o muchas veces sudando. Y asi fue durante cuatro años nisiquiera cuando decidió vivir sola las pesadillas cesaban.

Sin embargo todo cambio al conocer a Hans Westergaard unos años después el estricto profesor siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarla de quicio y siendo honesta gracias a su amistad con Hans las pesadillas se fueron poco a poco y sus deseos de seguir adelante volvieron con intensidad.

Ocurrio algo que la hizo desconfiar un poco del sureño este estaba enamorado de una alumna. Elena victima de un hecho terrible lo vigilo varias semanas creyendo que tenia otras intenciones para con Elsa James. Pero Hans no mostraba afán de tenerlas lo cual termino tranquilizándola, le agradaba aquella timida muchacha asi que dedicaba mucho tiempo protegiéndola. No le deseaba que pasara por lo mismo.

Tal vez Hans jamás se daría cuenta pero Elsa no le era indiferente al profesor varias veces fue testigo de cómo se le quedaba mirando varios segundos. Eso significaba una cosa; La joven sentía cierta atracción hacia el pelirrojo.

Y de la atracción viene el amor.

Haria que esos dos estuvieran juntos merecían ser felices.

* * *

Ensimismada se hayaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al ver a la joven Elsa sentada en un banca cubriendo su rostro. Iba a saludar pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba totalmente triste podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Oye—Le hablo suavemente acercándose—¿Estas bien?.

La aludida volteo a verla encontradese a la amable secretario rápidamente limpio sus bellos ojos azules con el dorso de la mano.

-Si-Mintio tímidamente.

-Linda ¿Puedes decírmelo sabes?—Dijo Elena sentándose con ella-¿Es sobre Hans?.

Contrajo una risa al ver su reacción.

-¿Usted lo sabia?—Pregunto comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Linda era obvio

Elsa agacho la cabeza ¿Cómo que ella no se daba cuenta? Bueno Westergaard tampoco dio muchas indirectas solo su personalidad hostil hacia ella. Muchas veces creyo que el terminaría emparejado con la secretaria aun lado suyo es decir era la imagen de la mujer perfecta; Hermosa, inteligente, siempre sonriente Westergaard debió haberse fijado en eso y claramente seguía sin explicarse ¿Qué vio el en una chica muy introvertida?.

Muchos le decían lo bella que era pero nunca imagino serlo para Westergaard y de repente le confieza su amor ¿En que encajaba todo eso?.

-¿Por qué le dio las llaves?—Dijo sin mas.

-Te pido disculpas de adelanto, era necesario.

-Puede haberlo acusado por allanamiento de morada ¿Sabe?.

-Si, lo se y también se que no eres ese tipo de chica Elsa—Dispuso Elena sonriendo ampliamente—Prefieres evitarte problemas.

-Y ahora tengo uno señorita—Reprocho—El profesor Westergaard me pidió una oportunidad y ….se la di—Elena pudo ver el color rogizo en sus mejillas.

-Elsa, el lleva enamorado de ti dos años—Elena le agarro el mento para obligarla a verla—¿No crees que lo merezca?.

-Tambien lleva haciéndome la vida insoportable ¿Cómo espera que le crea tan fácilmente?—Ironizo cruzando ambos brazos—Incluso hoy me castigo después de clases.

Una carcajada la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-Linda, eres muy inocente Hans quiere pasar un tiempo a solas—Elena coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de la albina—Posiblemente quiera invitarte a cenar.

-Es mi profesor—Justifico Elsa sin prestarle atención—Esta mal aun si lo que dice sentir por mi es cierto.

-Dentro de poco ya no lo será.

-Es mayor que yo.

-Existen parejas con veinte años de diferencia.

-Usted no lo entiende—Exclamo Elsa tocándose las sienes—Es que me siento confundida.

-¿En que sentido?.

-En todo—Le respondió volteándola a ver—La manera hostil en que me trato estos años, sus palabras hirientes o el simple hecho de llamarme "Raton de biblioteca" o "Reina de hielo"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ese cambio inesperado?.

-Eso es porque esto es nuevo para ti, Linda.—Dijo en afán casi maternal.

-Es solo que…Le tengo miedo.

Sonrio compasiva. Muchas veces le dijo al sureño que algún dia la chica terminaría asustada, nunca se equivoco al parecer.

-¿A el? O ¿Enamorarte?

-A los dos.

-Y si encuentras en el lo que siempre buscabas—La alentó sin dejar su entusiasmo—Y terminas encontrando el verdadero amor. No podrás saberlo sino lo intentas.

Y con esas palabras Elena dejo sola a la ojiazul quien repasaba mentalmente esa conversación.

* * *

Despues de la extraña conversación con la secretaria Elsa volvia a estar bailando en el salón de baile esta vez con música mucho mas suave, últimamente sus profesores tenían muchas juntas con el director y casi no impartían clases. Deseaba volver a empezar con otro ritmo cuando una voz masculina la hizo voltear.

-Sabia que te encontrarías aquí.

Elsa al ver a su profesor hizo una mueca de asombro a ver el rostro del mayor, tenia varios moretones recientes.

-¿Qué le sucedió?—Le pregunto alarmándose un momento acercándose mientras lo miraba con determinación buscando alguna herida de consideración.

Hans sintió algo calido al verla actuar asi ¿La chica se preocupaba por el? Se vio obligado a sentarse en el suelo mientras la joven salía y volvia con un trapo húmedo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.

-¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas?—Pregunto colocándole el trapo en la frente.

-Tus compañeros estaban peleándose a golpes, yo y otro profesor lo separamos pero no quedamos tan ilesos.

Elsa frunció el ceño molesta.

-Son unos salvajes, mire como lo dejaron.

-Se curaran rápido—Hans tomo la mano de su alumna—Sobretodo porque tu estas haciéndolo con tus bellas manos—Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos depositando un suave beso en su frente.

-Profesor…

-Tuteame Elsa.

-Lo siento—Dijo apenada.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?.

-¿Acaso me esta invitando a salir?—Elsa arquea una ceja ¿Divertida?.

-Talvez ¿Qué opinas, preciosa?.

Elsa hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior recargándose en el pecho del sureño.

-¿No debería ver esas heridas?.

-Me han golpeado peores veces, esto—Señalo su cara—No es nada.

Ella sonrio dando un suspiro.

-Pase por mi a las siete y por favor no entre sin mi autorización.

-Elena me quito las llaves, no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisisera.

La muchacha sonrio un tanto avergonzada preguntándose si Elena tenia razón después de todo no perdia nada con intentarlo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo que me tarde todo el fin de semana en escribir, créanme tuve mucha inspiración. Se que fui muy cruel al escribir el pasado de Elena siendo ella un personaje bastante alegre y optimista. Pero esto era necesario para que entendieran un poco al personaje, ademas las personas como ella también han sufrido en algún momento de su vida y sin embargo siguen con esa personalidad que tanto amamos y nos hacen sentir bien._**

 ** _Por si vieron los puntitos _ &_ en los recuerdos de Elena significa que ese texto esta basado en un acontecimiento real , creo que le comente a A Frozen Fan en su fic "Mi Amada Obsesion" que me vi en una situación como la de Elsa en esa historia, afortunadamente no paso la violación pero me vi en la necesidad de compartirlo. Talvez no les importe a muchos es mi manera de decir "Poco a poco voy olvidándolo"y pues asi esta._**

A Frozen Fan: Chica me alegro que te guste este loco personaje, aunque creo que vas a odiarme luego de esto jajajaa. Y no fue molestia eres una gran escritora y sinceramente me inspiras a mejorar mis fics, ojala siguas leyendo esta historia que tanto me cuesta escribir.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Ninguna

Historia inspirada en un video musical.

"Esta noche llegaremos al final, sin miedo, solo amor"

—Teenage Dream—

Nerviosa caminaba de un lado a otro pareciendo león enjaulado, consulto por milésima vez el reloj faltaban menos de cinco minutos paras las siete. Mirándose al espejo termino por aplicarse el lápiz labial.

Y entonces el timbre sonó.

-Enseguida salgo—Respondió respirando profundamente sintiendo su corazón palpitar rítmicamente.

Apagando las luces de su habitación se desplazo hasta la puerta donde agarrando valentía la abrió.

Encontrándose con la incrédula mirada de su adusto profesor.

—E-Elsa—Tartamudeo el observándola con atención.

Debía estar alucinando la hermosa mujer enfrente suyo no podría ser la tímida muchachita a quien le enseñaba. Lucia un lindo vestido corto azul rey pegado al cuerpo dando a resaltar la perfecta anatomía jovial, el vestido solo tenía pequeños brillos al borde del pecho y una sola manga. La joven tenía el cabello suelto y adornado con pequeños rizos. No tenía mucho maquillaje salvo rímel para resaltar sus bellos ojos azules y lápiz lábil. Su belleza era natural.

-¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto temiendo por el rostro casi paralizado del pelirrojo.

Hans sacudió momentáneamente la cabeza y sonriendo de lado se acerco tomando la pequeña mano depositando un beso sin dejar de mirarla.

-Luces muy hermosa

Elsa se ruborizo con intensidad. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo mas, sintió unos suaves y cálidos labios posarse sobre los propios, fue una sutil caricia, tan ligera como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Y hubiera creído que había sido solo imaginación suya, si no hubiera sentido la mano firme sujetar la suya mientras la miraba con adoración.

-Nos vamos—Dijo Hans.

-Si—Respondió ella.

Y juntos caminaron por el pasillo.

* * *

Elena acomodaba con esmero dos sillas la una frente la otra alrededor de la mesa, estaba decorada con un elegante mantel color blanco, dos platos, dos copas vacías y en el centro unas velas aromáticas. Como último detalle arranco unos pétalos de una rosa y los esparció sobre el suelo. Sonrió satisfecha por la decoración.

-¿No crees que exageras?

Desde su lugar Kristoff se encargaba de colocar un pequeño equipo de música. Miro extrañado la última acción de la castaña.

-El chiste es que sea romántico—Puntualizo Elena sin darle importancia al comentario.

-Parece más una pedida de mano que una cita.

-Oh, calla y mejor ayúdame a traer la comida—Dijo Elena.

Los planes de Hans eran llevar a Elsa a un restaurante pero Elena al escucharlo insistió en que le organizara una velada romántica en el jardín de su casa. El y Kristoff intentaron hacerla desistir pero la castaña se puso obstinada y terminaron siguiendo sus órdenes.

-¡Listo!—Exclamo orgullosa—Esto será perfecto, ahora solo debemos escondernos.

-¿Escondernos?—Mustio el rubio—No querrás decir "Irnos".

-¿Y perdernos la cita de nuestro amigo? ¡Jamás!.

-Esta cena es especial para Hans—Comenzó—Elena, no podemos espiarlo sería deshonesto.

-pero…

-Se cuanto ha intentado unirlos—Prosiguió Kristoff—También eh sido testigo de cómo Hans deseo confesar sus sentimientos desde el inicio.

-Eso lo sé.

-Deseas decirle como tratar a Elsa, está bien dar consejos—Dijo mirándola fijamente—Sin embargo no está bien entrometerte. Si Hans te hubiera hecho caso en todas tus locas ideas ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Elsa?

-Es una buena pregunta—Admitió Elena cruzando los brazos—No sé cómo se sentiría ella pero yo no lo sentiría real.

-Exacto—Kristoff se alegro al ver que comprendía su punto—Elsa le dio una oportunidad y se la dio a él, no a ti o a mí. No se la dio al hombre que tratas de corregir muchas veces, tampoco al profesor hostil con quien ha tratado todo este tiempo—Suspiro profundamente—Sino a Hans Westergaard y a la persona que realmente es.

-Tienes toda la razón.

—Ella se enamorara de su verdadera personalidad, de la increíble persona que es nuestro amigo, lo aceptara con sus defectos y virtudes. Y solo si sigue siendo el mismo. –Sonrió levemente.

—Bueno—Suspiro Elena asimilando sus palabras—Espero que todo resulte bien para ellos.

— ¿Qué dices si vamos al cine?—Sugirió Kristoff.

—Seria genial-

* * *

Elsa miraba por la ventana del auto. La ciudad en verdad lucia diferente en la oscuridad y por extraño que parezca le gustaba mas así. Desde el volante Hans observaba divertido como ella jugaba distraídamente con sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto.

-Nada…solo recordaba-Musita sutil.

-¿Qué recordabas?—Indago Hans sin despejar la vista de enfrente.

-Una vez me encontré a Lily aquí—Señalo una pequeña tienda—Estaba midiéndose un vestido mientras era halagada por sus amigas—Rodo los ojos—Al parecer la tienda recién abría y había una pequeña mesa de postres al lado, Lily dio un paso en falso y termino encima de un pastel—Hans sonrió al escucharla reír—Las encargadas se pusieron furiosas.

-Ya me imagino—Dijo el riendo también.

-Termino limpiando el desastre—Aclaro Elsa—Es lo menos que se merece.

Hans percibió segundos después el silencio ella había callado.

-Lo siento—Elsa fijo su mirar otra vez en la ventana—No sé porque dije eso.

-No te disculpes—Dijo el—Tampoco es de mi agrado.

Elsa se sorprendió por tal declaración nunca creyó conocer a un profesor decir que no le agradaba un alumno.

-Tal vez sea profesor—Continuo aprovechando la luz roja para verla—Pero no significa que deben agradarme todos mis alumnos. La Srta. Swan es buena estudiante lo admito solo…-Encogió ambos hombros—…detesto su actitud.

-Ya somos dos—Reconoció la joven.

-Ahora tenemos algo en común—Elsa rio gélidamente.

-Eso parece.

Hans asintió en silencio y dejo que el silencio reinara otra vez siendo interrumpido por la música proveniente del radio.

-Elsa—Hablo Hans— ¿Por qué vives sola?

-Honestamente no lo sé—Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior—Antes vivía con mis tíos junto con…Anna…-Vislumbro como los bellos ojos un deje de tristeza—Pero cuando cumplí dieciséis desee estar sola, no podía seguir con ellos.

-¿Tan malo era?

-No es eso—Negó—Ellos son como mis segundos padres y aunque les debo mucho no podía soportar seguir viéndolos fingir ser fuertes. –Callo unos segundos temiendo que si continuaba hablando terminaría llorando. Hans estaciono el auto en una esquina para seguir escuchándola—Es demasiado difícil ¿Sabe? Primero fueron mis padres, pude soportarlo porque tenía a mis tíos y a mi hermana. Era mi deber protegerla como hermana mayor, la abrazaba cuando lloraba al recordar a nuestros padres.

-Entiendo

-No sabe cuántas veces estuve bajo presión llegue a encerrarme en un armario porque jamás les permitía verme llorar, no quería que se preocuparan por mí. Anna era mi prioridad…-Respira hondamente—Ahora ya no está. Mis tíos nunca lloraban al menos no frente a mí.

-Me imagino—Le tomo las manos casi con adoración.

-Decidí marcharme de ese lugar era horrible verlos sufrir, al vivir sola me sentí más tranquila. Me dedique a los estudios y al trabajo.

-Pero sientes un vacio—Dijo prácticamente afirmando—La soledad no siempre es justa con todos.

Y lo sabía perfectamente.

-Y es por eso…-Acuna gentilmente su rostro entre sus manos—Que yo pienso llenar ese vacío con este inmenso cariño que te tengo.

Elsa sonrió por lo bajo.

-Si le permitió entrar en el—Dijo.

-Tú eres un desafío para mí y a mí me encantan los desafíos.

-Profesor, gracias por escucharme—Murmuro algo apenada.

Y él solo pensó que así lucia la mujer más bella del universo.

-Siempre lo hare, preciosa. —Dijo volviendo a conducir.

* * *

Al llegar Elsa abrió enormemente los ojos impresionada al ver el hogar del pelirrojo, parecía una mansión. Estaba pulcramente pintada de blanco con detalles marrones cerca de la acera un camino de piedras conducían hasta la entrada.

-También vivo solo—Admitió Hans a un lado suyo—Mi padre insistió en darme esta casa cuando desee independizarme.

-Es muy hermosa—Dijo Elsa sin salirse de su asombro.

-Yo conozco cosas mucho más hermosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Como tú por ejemplo—Añadió con galantería.

Sin darle oportunidad siquiera de sonrojarse el profesor tomo la pálida mano guiándola hasta el jardín trasero. Se deleito por la expresión fascinada de la rubia.

Por su parte Elsa camino unos pasos contemplando extasiada aquel bello lugar. No era demasiado pequeño ni demasiado grande. Parecía un diminuto bosque decorado sencillamente con flores y plantas en su esplendor. Miro ínsitamente hacia arriba encontrándose con el cielo tachonado de estrellas. Imaginaba estar en un sueño era maravilloso.

-Elsa—La llamo el todavía sonriendo esta vez de lado— ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

Al girarse no pudo sino asombrarse mucho mas la mesa perfectamente decorada, las velas, incluso los pequeños pétalos esparcidos le hicieron sentirse extrañamente feliz.

-Me encantaría—Sonrió.

Hans espero a que llegara hasta él para retirar la silla cuando ella se sentó este se acomodo en su asiento.

-¿Usted preparo todo esto?—No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Elena me ayudo—Respondió Hans—Necesitaba una mano femenina.

-Todo es en verdad muy hermoso—Dijo mirándolo fijamente—Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia en prepararme algo así.

-Me honra ser el primero—Argumento tomando su copa comenzando a llenarla con vino.

-No sabía que le gustaba el vino—Dijo Elsa algo extrañada.

-Me gusta sin embargo rara vez lo bebo—Aclaro rápidamente temiendo darle una mala impresión si bien no era un hombre de vicios también disfrutaba relajarse los fines de semana— ¿Quieres un poco?

-Nunca eh bebido—Confeso—No me molesta que bebe, Profesor—Rápidamente dijo al ver que Hans hacia ademan de dejar su copa. ¿Enserio lo haría por ella?

Después de eso siguió la cena constaba de una sabrosa pechuga rellena con crema y espinaca acompañada de una porción de ensalada. Elsa saboreaba con deleite aquella deliciosa cena sorprendiendo al profesor por los elegantes modales que portaba la joven. En medio de ello Hans le contaba divertidas anécdotas sobre sus días como estudiante o profesor, ella reía disfrutando de cada historia. Ella relataba con timidez algunos recuerdos de su niñez, otros se iban a la preparatoria incluso en su trabajo.

Cuidadoso en cada detalle al terminar la cena el sureño recogió los platos dejándola unos escasos minutos solos. Aprovechando eso ella cerró ambos ojos sonriendo tontamente contagiada de esa extraña calidez que la embriagaba. Volvió a tener la misma tímida sonrisa al escuchar los pasos volver.

Se giro a ver al profesor cuando este extendió su mano y con esto haciéndole una invitación a ponerse de pie. Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ella la acepto poniéndose de pie al hacerlo noto la estrecha cercanía.

-¿Me concedes un baile?—Pregunto Hans sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Nunca bailo con nadie—Admitió sin saber si debía decirlo o no.

-Solo una canción—Pidió el.

Debatiéndose internamente si era correcto Elsa acepto, Hans primero agarro un pequeño control señalando el pequeño aparato musical y a los segundos después una canción se hacía escuchar.

You're the light  
You're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure  
You're the pain  
You're the only thing I want to touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much...

Con cierta timidez Elsa coloco su mano en el hombro del profesor mientras este la sostenía de su delgada cintura aproximándola a él. Dulcemente tomo su mano libre y así comenzar, ella se dejaba guiar algo apenada la cercanía con él la ponía nerviosa en mil formas. Reconocía la canción era famosa al ser parte de una película, pero no era la fama de ella sino el significado de sus palabras.

Los movimientos eran suaves con un poco de velocidad seguían el ritmo, a veces rápido…a veces lento…Pero los ojos de ambos seguían en el mismo lugar observando los del otro. Hans sonrió satisfecho cuando la hizo acercarse mas causando un adorable sonrojo en aquel rostro angelical, Elsa sonrió tímidamente.

So love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Love me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
Touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro del jardín sin darse cuenta dejándose llevar por el ritmo musical, Hans la hizo girar y ella volvió hacia el esta vez estando delante. Sorprendiéndolo ella se puso otra vez enfrente retomando el ritmo.

Siguieron bailando sin dejar de verse y sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

* * *

Afuera del cine Elena y Kristoff caminaban amenamente discutiendo sobre la película que acababan de ver. Tenían mucho tiempo sin ir causa del trabajo.

-¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando?—Dijo la castaña acomodándose su suéter.

-¿Te refieres a Hans? Tal vez las cosas estén marchando bien.-Declaro el rubio metiendo sus manos en su chamarra. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé—La cara del rubio se contrajo en un gesto de incertidumbre.

-No estarás pensando ir a espiarlos ¿Verdad?—Kristoff sabía que Elena tenia buenas intenciones pero no siempre todo debía ser perfecto. —El, acaso no me escuchaste sobre "Dejarlos decidir".

-Si, Kristoff te escuche.

-¿Entonces?

-No me malinterpretes, solo estoy un poco ansiosa por saber cómo termino.

-Si Hans lo desea nos contara Elena.

Kristoff se acerco a su amiga ofreciéndole su brazo el cual ella tomo recargándose sutilmente en el, después de todo ambos se tenían mucha confianza y no era como si desarrollaran sentimientos hacia el otro. Muchos pensaban que algún día se enamorarían del otro por cómo se comportaban ya fuera a solas o en público, ellos sabían que no seria así pues nunca se imaginaron tener más que una amistad.

Ambos se abrazaban y constantemente se daban frases de apoyo cuando el otro lo necesita o simplemente salían como esa vez. No por comportarse así significaba el inicio de un romance, no es necesario existen muchos tipos de amistad, algunos más extraños que otros. Se querían si…pero únicamente como los grandes amigos que eran, se miraban solamente como eso…Amigos.

-Kristoff ¿Cuándo te enamoraras?

En sus años de conocerlo Elena nunca había visto al rubio salir con alguien, ella misma había visto como muchas mujeres se le acercaban deseando poder tener una cita con el. Muchas veces ella y Hans discutían sobre ese punto ya que consideraban al joven como el más romántico y tímido de los tres.

-Estoy esperando a la indicada Elena—Respondió Kristoff sonriéndole amable—Cuando eso suceda serás la primera en saber.

La muchacha sonrió también sabiendo que lo decía enserio.

* * *

 _-¡NO!—Ella comienza a gritar negando con la cabeza negándose a la terrible realidad de que acababa de perder a su hermana— ¡Anna!_

 _De repente se levanta de donde estaba comienza a correr queriendo buscar entre los escombros unos brazos le impiden avanzar más. Ella comienza a forcejear._

 _-¡!Déjenme!¡Debo buscarla!—El hombre que la sostiene intenta calmarla pero los movimientos que hacía para liberarse lo hacía imposible—¡Mi hermana está ahí¡_

 _-Es demasiado tarde…-Le oye decir con voz comprensiva ella niega otra vez._

 _No, no podía aceptarlo Anna estaba ahí necesitaba buscarla._

 _-Jovencita ya no queda nada…-Dice otra vez el hombre-…En verdad lo siento._

 _El dolor que la joven estaba sintiendo crece hasta convertirse en desesperación. ¿Esto no podía estar pasando, Verdad? No, Anna seguía viva…Solo necesitaban buscarla en los escombros, luego la llevarían al hospital ella se recuperaría, ambas seguirían juntas…_

 _-No…-Gime de dolor cerrando con fuerza los ojos-¡Esto no está sucediendo!._

 _Las personas alrededor del evento miran con tristeza a la muchacha quien vuelve a caer de rodillas al suelo esta vez cubriéndose el rostro inclinándose un poco. El dolor le consume. Lo siente pasearse por su venas hasta llegar a su corazón…Eso solo le duele más._

 _Escucha las voces provenientes de sus tíos, ambos llegan hasta ella comienzan a abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien Tía Gerda llora desenfrenadamente mientras su tío se dedica a consolarlas a ambas._

 _Nada estaría bien para ella._

* * *

-¿Elsa?¿Estas bien?

Parpadea un par de veces volteando a ver al sureño este la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eh? Perdone estaba distraída—Atino a decir.

Hans prefirió no insistir. Recién terminaron de bailar ahora caminaban por el jardín Elsa tenia la chaqueta del profesor gesto que agradeció extrañamente le pareció muy galante, pasaron largos minutos observando las estrellas quienes parecían lucirse al demostrar lo bellas que eran muchas personas nunca les tomarían importancia a aquellas pequeña lucecitas pegadas en la gran superficie tachada de azul marino. Ellas inspiraban a grandes autores, músicos, poetas ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Científicamente archivadas como simples bolas de fuego, significaban mucho mas por algo todo existe. Tiene un motivo.

Un tanto cansados al estar caminando se apoyaron mínimamente en un barandal su única vista era el cielo y la luna junto con las estrellas, Elsa permitió a Hans abrazarla ella como otras veces apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

-¿Dónde se encuentra su familia?—Hans aprovecho que la muchacha volteara a verlo para besarle la frente—Por favor no haga eso—Añadió avergonzada.

-Mi padre actualmente vive en Londres.—Respondio sin importancia.

-¿Y su madre?.

-Ella…murió hace dos años.

Elsa se quedo callada ante la confesión del pelirrojo. Se regaño mentalmente pensando que acababa de cometer alguna indiscreción.

-Perdóneme no quise…-Quiso disculparse pero Hans la interrumpió.

-No te disculpes no lo sabías.

Eso le hizo sentirse más culpable y ella que intentaba no causar molestias.

-Preciosa—Acuno su rostro entre sus manos lanzándole una mirada tranquila dándole a entender que no debía sentir mal por aquella pregunta—Esta bien.

-A veces soy demasiado imprudente—Mustio apenada.

Hans le levanto el rostro—Y también la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Me han extrañado? Apuesto a que si, sorry si tarde años en actualizar pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo mis primas de Sinaloa vinieron de visita hace algunas semanas y como soy su "Anfitriona" debía salir con ellas a la plaza o a ir de comprillas por ahí. No es porque no deseara continuar con el fic. Y también recientemente acabo de regresar a la preparatoria asi que había estado ocupada.**

 **Tambien aprovecho para defenderme de cierta persona que me mando un mensaje por privado aquí en Fanfiction. Esta persona se estaba burlando de mi porque fui victima de un Abuso sexual. Porque si lo fui y soy una sobreviviente.**

 **No menciono su nombre porque yo ¡Si respeto a los demás! Y para que no reciba criticas por parte de sus seguidores. Esto es realmente una falta de moral no tiene ni idea por lo que tuve que pasar y la inmensa culpa que sentía hacia mi misma, muchas personas creen que no es la gran cosa, ¡Señores estamos hablando de Abuso sexual! Eso te deja cicatrices tanto interna como físicamente, puede que existan personas con mas problemas pero esto te carcome y te hiere profundamente te hace daño en tu autoestima e integridad.**

 **Burlarse de esto es horrible porque no es ¡Gracioso!.**

 **Y si alguien se a atrevido a burlarse o reírse de una situación como esta pregúntense por un momento ¿Cómo se siente esa persona?.**

 **Por favor les pido se abstengan de hacerlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Historia basada en un video musical.

* * *

"A veces solo te hace falta, una persona para sonreír"

-Anónimo—

* * *

Kristoff caminaba como león enjaulado en su propia habitación algo le inquietaba notoriamente ¿Tal vez el comentario de Elena? No, no podría ser eso ¿O sí? Es decir ¿Era importante no estar enamorado en esos momentos? Tenía veintitrés años acaso ¿No le faltaba muchas cosas por explorar? Tenía una carrera como consejero académico en la preparatoria misma donde estaban sus mejores amigos Hans y Elena. También poseía un buen departamento, se divertía a veces los fines de semana como cualquier joven adulto, un trabajo estable ¿Qué más le faltaba en su vida? _Amor,_ esas cuatro palabras todavía faltaban en su vida según opiniones de Elena y tenía razón poseía todo menos eso, no es como si nunca hubiese tenido novia las tuvo en sus años de adolescencia hasta su ingreso a la universidad. Han pasado cinco años desde entonces Kristoff tenía presente que algún día conocería a alguien y esa persona podría ser su amor verdadero.

Recordó especialmente a la persona que le dijo aquellas palabras, fue una niña de once años y cabello pelirrojo recogido en dos trenzas Kristoff iniciaba apenas a la Universidad y se encontraba desanimado por una ruptura amorosa ahí fue entonces que aquella niña se acerco a él con su voz parlanchina preguntándole porque estaba tan decaído, el joven sin saber la razón le conto. La niña sonrió y antes de marcharse dijo:

-El destino te tiene preparado algo mejor, no lo apresures—Dijo como si de una adulta se tratara—Estoy segura de ello algún día encontraras a tu amor verdadero.

Esas palabras se quedaron en su mente y por muchos años trato de encontrar a aquella niña existían muchas con el cabello pelirrojo pero los ojos azules de ella reflejaban la más pura y desinteresada bondad, nunca logro encontrarla muchas veces se preguntaba dónde estaría ¿Iría a la escuela? ¿Se mudaría a otro lugar? Kristoff sabía que probablemente nunca volvería a verla pero albergaba una esperanza de que así fuera. Algo exasperado se recostó en su sillón exageradamente grande, paso su mano por su cara como si eso fuera a relajarlo ¿Qué debía ser? ¿Tener una cita a ciegas como Elena le aconsejo? No, no podría estar tan desesperado, hizo nota mental de no pasar demasiado tiempo con su excéntrica amiga, Hans tenía razón Elena podría ser demasiado entrometida a veces. Con la única chica que había salido era precisamente Elena pero pese a las apariencias nunca podría mirarla con otros ojos, siempre la vería como una hermana a la quien cuidar.

Posiblemente por el hecho de conocer lo que le había ocurrido en la preparatoria, si él lo sabía y solo el porqué Elena nunca podría confesarle a Hans que fue víctima de una violación ni que desconfió de el al verle interesado en Elsa. No, Elena siempre fue muy cerrada en ocultarlo, esquivaba las preguntas de ambos cuando comenzaban a preguntar sobre su pasado y si en un principio no les intereso saber la razón Kristoff tuvo sospechas nadie evitaba hablar sobre su vida a menos de haber vivido algo terrible ¿Cierto? Duro tiempo observándola buscando alguna pista no encontró nada extraño en el momento hasta que un joven profesor le toco sin querer la cintura al intentar agarrar unas copias, la castaña dio un salto retrocediendo mientras miraba al joven con miedo y desesperación.

Eso no fue normal y entonces se dio cuenta, Elena no le permitía a nadie tocarla solamente Hans y el podía hacerlo, y no fue hasta que ella misma se lo confeso con la mirada apagada pudo entenderlo.

Ahora podía entenderla su actitud evasiva a las preguntas, la inquietud por Hans con Elsa, el leve temblar cuando alguien ajeno la tocaba y las ocasiones en que sus ojos perdían su brillo cuando miraba a los enamorados besarse. Entendió con el tiempo que ella no se permitiría enamorarse nunca y buscaba reunir a su amigo con su amada solamente porque sabía que no podría estar junto a una persona de esa forma. Las víctimas de una situación como esa difícilmente permitían que alguien entre a su vida o algún tipo de contacto, no confiaban como antes temerosos de sufrir de nuevo.

El siempre trato de ayudarla no podía hacerla olvidar pero si la ayudaría a avanzar paso a paso hasta alcanzar la felicidad. Dicen que de los malos sucesos vienen los buenos, pondría en práctica ese dicho, y le enorgullecía que ella estuviera avanzando dejando el pasado atrás. No merecía seguir sufriendo su "Hermanita" como cariñosamente la llamaba merecía ser feliz, ella le ayudo en muchas cosas a él y Hans ahora era su turno de ayudarla. Era su amiga, su hermana, su confidente la segunda persona que siempre estaría para él.

Hans era la primera el trato que compartían era de hermanos su mejor amigo, sincero cuando pedía una opinión suya, escuchaba sus miedos, conoció sus fracasos, sus penas, sus alegrías y tonterías y seguía a su lado como lo hacen los hermanos pase lo que pase estarán ahí para darte una palabra de aliento y te dirán "Todo estará bien". Kristoff también conocía todo de el hasta los maltratos de la mayoría de sus hermanos quienes guiados por la envidia se las empeñaban en hacerle la vida imposible pero Hans logro superar sus obstáculos con la frente en alto importándole un comino las opiniones familiares, Kristoff lo admiraba por ello por salir adelante pese a las adversidades.

Tal vez el también debería comenzar a confiar en el amor. No podía estar solo toda la vida ¿Verdad? Aunque su pensamiento era de "Todo a su debido tiempo" y algo le decía que el amor podría llegar pronto.

Sin embargo aquella niña pelirroja se quedo grabada en su memoria y especialmente en su corazón sin alguna razón.

* * *

—¿Cómo es la relación con su familia?—Pregunto genuinamente aun lado del sureño.

Hans cambio su expresión ante la pregunta sin embargo debía ser honesto después de todo pronto le tocaria hablar sobre su pasado.

—Desde mi niñez mis hermanos han tenido un gran desprecio hacia mi—Cambio el tono suave a uno de enfado—Haciendo todo lo inalcanzable para hacerme menos.

A Elsa le sorprendió el semblante serio al escucharlo hablar.

—Me quitaban todo desde mis juguetes hasta la atención y el cariño de mis padres, cada persona que mostraba interés en mi ellos la alejaban—Giro su mirar a los orbes azules llenos de comprensión—Incluso me quitaron el amor de una mujer de quien estaba enamorado años atrás—Al decir esas palabras acaricio casi con adoracion el pomulo derecho de Elsa.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?—Quiso saber la albina.

No le incomodo la pregunta despues de todo fue hace tiempo atrás, hizo un ademan de entrar a la sala de su casa pues el cielo daba indicios de que llovería pronto. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en un sillón marón bastante ancho Elsa recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Se llamaba Ailen, la conoci en la universidad eramos muy cercanos donde estaba el uno estaba el otro inseparables se podría decir—Elsa se hallaba atenta a cada palabra suya—Sin embargo conforme crecia nuestra confianza nuestro cariño también, ambos nos gustabamos asi que sucedió lo inevitable fuimos pareja nos agradaba estar juntos la verdad.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, bueno cuando la relación fue tornándose más seria decidi presentársela a mis padres—Elsa noto los puños apretados del profesor frente a sus ojos quien mantenía una expresión inexpresiva—Ambos dieron su aprobación y me puse feliz cuando lo hicieron, no obstante no conte con que mis hermanos estuvieran ahí, Ailen deseo conocerlos y no quise causarle mala impresión.

—Adivino uno de sus hermanos se fijo en ella—Fue mas una afirmación que pregunta.

—Exactamente fue mi hermano Cedric quien puso sus ojos sobre ella, al comienzo eran simples coqueteos luego fueron acercamientos y cartas, desconfiado no desee que Ailen se acercara a el.

Intuyendo lo que posiblemente podría ser un momento incomodo lo hizo mirarla agarrando la mejilla del pelirrojo y le dio tristeza la visión frente a sus ojos, mostraba desprecio y rencor la mirada esmeralda.

—Un dia llegue a casa temprano confundido por no ver a Ailen en la universidad, no contesto ningún mensaje ni una llamada—Dijo sin dejar aparta la mirada—De pronto escuche sonidos extraños pensé que era un ladron y decide ver. No imagine encontrar lo que vi.

—¿Qué fue lo que miro?—Pregunto la albina mirándole con los ojos llenos de compasión un gesto que le hizo sentir una sensación amena por dentro.

—Vi a mi hermano y a mi pareja besándose a medio vestir sobre la cama—Sus ojos mostraron algo nuevo; Decepcion y dolor.—En ese momento el dolor y la ira me dominaron asi que entre y los enfrente, Ailen intento explicarme pero yo no le permiti darme explicaciones no me interesaban saberlas, simplemente les dije a ambos que no los queria volver a ver en mi vida.

Acto seguido solo sintio los delgados brazos rodearle con fuerza se quedo estatico unos segundos segundos despues se vio a el mismo abrazar el delgado cuerpo recargando su rostro en el pequeño hombro de la joven.

—Sabia su menosprecio pero nunca imagine que fuera capaz de traicionarme—Incluso su voz se torno apagada como si estuviera cargada de grandes penas—Me sentí roto por dentro.

Elsa se separo un poco solamente para verle directo a los ojos quienes solo reflejaban el dolor de la traición.

—Tengo miedo de que si llegas a conocerlos te alejen de mi—Hans acaricio el rostro femenino mirándola con adoracion—Si lo hicieran no podría soportarlo.

—No lo harán—Dijo Elsa con seguridad muy propia de ella—¿Sabe la razón? —Sin verlo venir junto su frente contra la del profesor cerrando los ojos al instante—Porque yo le di una oportunidad para ganarse mi corazón, porque yo queria conocer aun con el miedo que eso conlleva al verdadero Westergaard al real no al que me mira con severidad, sino al que me mira como ahora lo esta haciendo—Abrio los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa—Yo no me alejare, quiero conocerlo y ver al hombre maravilloso que es.

Hans no dijo nada, sonrio y sin importarle que fuera demasiado rápido tomo el rostro de la joven para acercarlo al suyo y besarlo con desesperacion.

* * *

Se que el capitulo es corto por eso subire mañana otro para compesarles estos casi dos meses sin actualizar, les debo una disculpa y de antemano les agradezco a quienes me defendieron del usuario que se burlo de mi, es lindo sentir el apoyo de mis lectores y que sean humanitarios con los demas, en verdad gracias a todos no se como agradecerlo en palabras pero espero que actualizando mas seguido pueda hacerlo. De verdad estoy muy agradecida con todos ellos incluyendo a A frozen fan (Quien seguramente luego me matara por no actualizar) y a Furea Kurakkuru. A todos en general un enorme gracias siento muy lindo que lo hicieran.

Gracias, besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Historia inspirada en un video musical.

* * *

"Dale otra oportunidad al corazón"

—Anónimo—

* * *

 _Hace dos años_

 _Con pasos dudosos pero firmes ingresa al aula los nervios lo invaden por dentro, no lo demuestra debía mostrar seguridad, recién cumplía unos cuantos meses de haberse graduado pero se sentía como si fuera un estudiante nervioso por su primer día. Debía estarlo ahora era un profesor de Literatura una materia aburrida para muchos pero el se sentía orgulloso de comenzar a impartirla. Mostrando un semblante severo deja su maletín en el escritorio, ve al frente notando como sus ahora alumnos comenzaban a entrar y tomaban sus respectivos lugares, viéndole con interés ¿Debía intimidarse? No, el tenia el control._

— _Buenos días, Alumnos—Comienza a decir serio—Mi nombre es Hans Westergaard, seré su profesor de Literatura los años que estén aquí—Observa a unos no prestar atención en cambio se dedican a aventarse bolas de papel, irritado por no decir indignado camina hasta llegar donde ellos y atrapa una bola obteniendo la atención de sus alumnos—Supongo, que este patético juego es más interesante que el arte de la ampliación verbal, la elocuencia, la poesía y originalmente los saberes excepcionales de esta materia—Sin mirar tira la bola de papel en el bote de basura, todos se quedan callados—¿Cuál es su nombre?—Pregunto a un joven de cabellera negra._

— _J-John Denaldi, señor—Titubeo el muchacho._

— _¿Podría decirme el autor de "La letra escarlata?—Pregunto severo mirándole como si de un niño se tratara. El muchacho solo atino a bajar la cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía ¿De coraje? ¿Vergüenza? Realmente eso le importaba muy poco._

— _N-no lo se señor—Fue la débil respuesta._

— _¿Explíqueme la razón por la cual la protagonista es rechazada por la sociedad?¿O acaso no sabe la historia de una novela sumamente importante desde hace mas de ciento sesenta y cinco años?—Esta ve esbozo una sonrisa de lado mostrando arrogancia. Exactamente antes de que pudiera decirle sobre su negligencia un toque en la puerta le hizo prestar atención, giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba seguramente un estudiante había llegado tarde._

— _¿Me permite pasar?—Escucha una voz suave y melodiosa, Hans cuando se gira por completo ya no puede apartar la mirada…_

 _Le es imposible hacerlo ante tal visión, enfrente suyo estaba una muchacha extraordinariamente hermosa la mira con atención, su piel es palida semejante a la nieve del invierno y a simple vista suave, sus cabellos eran rubios platinados recogidos en un chongo algunos adornando la zona frontal, su piel hace resaltar aquellos pequeños labios rojos apetecibles ante el. Hans contiene el aliento un segundo cuando le mira, sus ojos son azules y demandan atención. Reflejan misterio e inocencia. Hace un intento por recuperar su respiración, siente algo calido recorrerle todo el cuerpo y su corazón se acelera._

— _Llega tarde—Dice intentando que no se escuchara el tartamudeo de su voz._

— _Lo siento—Murmuro apenada haciendo que sus mejillas mostraran un leve sonrojo._

 _Hans encontró ese gesto adorable pero sin hacer aun lado su expresión severa se acerco a la muchacha._

— _En mi clase la impuntualidad es imperdonable—Siseo peligrosamente—Tiene algo que decir a su favor ¿Señorita…_

— _James—Respondió rápidamente—Elsa James._

 _Según sus investigaciones ese nombre significaba "Timidez y belleza" ese nombre le venia perfecto a una muchacha como ella, sin mas le ordeno sentarse, dio estrictas instrucciones sobre la orden y la disciplina y que no toleraría ningún tipo de retraso a su clase. Ya sentado en su escritorio comenzó a pasar lista y ocasionalmente dirigiendo la mirada a la bella joven ante el._

 _Y una vez más su corazón frívolo comenzó a latir rítmicamente._

* * *

Solo sintió unas manos apartarle con suavidad, los ojos verdes mostraron confusión hasta entenderlo había sido demasiado rápido y los labios hinchados de Elsa lo mostraban, esta atinaba a sonreir tímidamente por mero instinto se toco los labios sin darse cuenta de que Hans la observaba deseoso.

—Usted es muy… _—_ Pauso buscando la palabra adecuada _. —_ …Directo.

—¿Directo?—Enarco una ceja divertido—Prefiero el termino seductor, Preciosa.

—No es correcto besarme—Replico con las mejillas aun encendidas _—_ No sin mi autorización.

Por toda respuesta la recostó cuidadosamente sobre el sillón colocando su peso sobre ella siendo cauteloso pues no quería aplastarla, Elsa abrió enormemente sus orbitas cerúleas y comenzaba a temblar no por miedo sino porque no sabía qué hacer.

—Te desobedeceré en eso, Preciosa—Deslizo la yema de sus dedos sobre los de Elsa siempre mirándola embelesado—Fueron mi fruto prohibido, y me resisti innumeradas veces a besarlos, ahora que por fin los probe son mi adicción. Juro por lo más sagrado en estos instantes deseo besarlos otra vez. No lo hago porque si comenzara no me detendría.

Pero el cuerpo bajo el suyo aun temblaba, ya fuera por miedo o por otra razón Hans siguió acariciando los finos labios. Aun en esos momentos con los ojos reflejando timidez y los labios levemente abiertos se veía hermosa. Todo de ella era perfecto. Elsa ladeo el rostro intimidada " _¿Por qué me siento tan asustada"_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

—Estas temblando—Murmuro seductor— ¿Sabes cuantas veces me imagine tenerte asi?—Pego su boca a su oído—Totalmente a mi merced.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal ¿Westergaard enserio dijo eso? El hombre más sensato que conocía, le decía aquellas palabras tan provocativas miro los ojos esmeralda y pudo notar que no estaba jugando ¿Cuántas veces lo habría imaginado? Le daba miedo la respuesta, una mano sobre su barbilla la hizo voltear encontrándose una mirada nueva en Westergaard. Deseo. Esa mirada tan profunda hizo que volviera a temblar y la respiración comenzara a entrecortársele ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

—U-usted ¿Me desea?—Pregunto nerviosamente.

Sonrió bajando sus labios hasta tocar aquel níveo cuello la vio tensarse. Rio por lo bajo Elsa era demasiado inocente.

—Si—Confirmo—Te deseo Elsa James.

Elsa esbozo una sonrisa cálida por lo que Westergaard le dijo, no lo decía con simpleza ni con falta de tacto, lo hacia profundamente mirándola a los ojos seriamente, una extraña sensación invadió todo su cuerpo y la incomodidad fue disminuyendo. No debería temerle, no le haría daño. Lentamente Hans fue incorporándose y a su misma vez ayudando a Elsa a hacer lo mismo, acaricio cariñosamente el dorso de su mano mientras se acercaba a la frente ajena y depositaba un suave beso, ella cerro nuevamente los ojos.

—Odio decirlo, pero ya debería llevarte a tu departamento—Dijo Hans en tono pausado.

—Tiene razón—Dijo Elsa.

Levantándose ambos del cómodo sillón se dirigieron a la puerta principal, Hans se aseguro de cerrar con llave y subir al auto. Cabe decir que en el camino la charla se volvió más amena, obstantemente llegaron rápido a esas horas difícilmente seguían los autos por la ciudad, al llegar el pelirrojo insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento, no pudiendo objetar nada Elsa acepto. Subieron juntos por el elevador, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta ella se giro para verlo.

—Muchas gracias por lo de esta noche—Agradeció juntando ambas manos _—_ Fue una velada encantadora.

—Eso me alegra—Respondio el sonriéndole coquetamente—Nos vemos mañana, Preciosa.

Por respuesta Elsa se acerco lentamente al profesor, se levanto un poco de puntitas para depositarle un diminuto beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, profesor—Mustio dulcemente antes de abrir la puerta y adentrarse a su departamento.

Hans llevo una mano a la zona mientras sonreía como un tonto enamorado.

* * *

Ni bien regreso a su casa Hans se dispuso a dormir quitándose la ropa y colocándose un cómodo pijama para dormir, eran apenas las diez y media, sin embargo decidió dar una revisada a su computadora para ver si había terminado de calificar los trabajos de sus estudiantes. Sintió un enorme alivio al ver que todo estaba bien, pero un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Pensando que seria una descortesía no abrirlo, se decidió a hacerlo pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho:

 _Tenemos el gusto de comunicar el próximo enlace nupcial de:_

 _Cedric Westergaard y Ailen Dawson_

 _Que se celebrara el próximo siete de Mayo a las 6: 00 pm en la Mansión Westergaard_

 _Esperamos su presencia en esta noche especial._

 _Gracias._

Hans no podía creerlo ¿Su hermano iba a casarse con la mujer que le engaño? Una furia se acumulaba, sabía que estaban en una relación pero nunca se imagino que su hermano le pediría ser su esposa definitivamente al invitarle probablemente pensó en causarle dolor o simplemente quería recalcarle lo sucedido tiempo atrás. Respiro profundamente, estaba molesto porque tendría como cuñada a la mujer a quien alguna vez quiso, ella le hizo pensar que una persona podría interesarse en el, solamente en el. Furioso porque su hermano no tuvo la decencia al pedirle ser su esposa, incluso porque no le importo ser su hermano pensaba lastimarlo a toda costa. Herido porque eran familia y Cedric le dio la espalda.

Siempre intento llevarse bien con sus hermanos, pero solo un hermano suyo lo trataba con respeto cuyo nombre es Damián. Únicamente el se preocupaba por su bienestar, lo apoyaba y fue ademas de su padre el quien lo consoló tras el fallecimiento de su madre diciéndole " _Todo va estar bien, estoy aquí contigo"_ su dolor era el mismo, ambos perdieron a una madre. Tenia mucho sin verlo y cuando se entero lo ocurrido con Ailen y Cedric el mismo le dijo _"Ella se perdió a un gran hombre, no vale la pena, porque habrá alguna mujer que sabrá amarte"._

Después de Ailen dudo que fuera a enamorarse otra vez nunca te vuelves a enamorar igual, eso es verdad, escucho muchas veces decir "Siento algo distinto" "No puedo vivir sin esa persona" escucharlas se le hacia una tontería pero después entendió; si enserio te enamoraste ese amor se vuelve viral, no puedes imaginarte sin ella o el, ese amor nunca se acaba y el miedo a perderla/o aumenta pues nunca creiste llegar a amar con intensidad. Su felicidad se vuelve la tuya. Uno sabe cuando se ama a una persona.

 _Elsa James_

Ella era el pequeño rayo de luz en su solitaria vida, desde el primer instante en que la conoció algo se removió en su interior y le enseño muchas cosas fueran voluntarias o no. Le enseño ver la bondad en otros, le mostro que el mundo podía seguir siendo un lugar maravilloso le hizo conocer el…Amor. Admiraba su elegancia e inteligencia, su noble corazón, la inocencia que esos bellísimos ojos azules transmitían y a la valerosa mujer que Elsa era en el interior. Ella le dio otra perspectiva del amor, no eran solo abrazos y besos, no, es mucho más profundo es sencillamente estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de esa persona, es sufrir al no saber de ella, amar es dejar ir a esa persona con alguien más y verla feliz. El amor no tiene precio ni puede ser obligado. Simplemente es entregarse en cuerpo y alma aventurándose cada dia al estar con la persona amada.

La amaba por quién era y también por hacerle entender que existen oportunidades para todo tipo incluso para amar otra vez.

Nunca llego a amar a Ailen tal vez le tenía un gran cariño pero jamás sintió lo que ahora sentía por Elsa; Amor verdadero. Y le demostraría cada día su amor, no le importaría lanzarse de un abismo si con eso ella creía en el, estaba dispuesto a todo con solo verla sonreír. Porque cuando uno ama da su vida, su corazón, todo.

Mientras se preparaba para dormir dio un último vistazo a la invitación pensando si rechazarla o no. Pensó en ambas opciones y ninguna le favorecía en absoluto, si iba estaría incomodo no por Ailen sino por sus hermanos quienes nunca perderían la oportunidad para hacerlo perder los estribos o cometer algún ridículo, en cambio sino su padre se lo recordaría para siempre, jamás se lo dijo precisamente evitando disgustos entre la familia.

Cerro la computadora mañana lo pensaría mejor por ahora quería dormir. Antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo dirigió un último pensamiento hacia la persona que consideraba su mayor razon para seguir adelante. Unos ojos azules y unos labios rojos fueron las imágenes que Hans guardo en su corazón junto a la frase de Paulo Coelho:

" _El amor no necesita ser entendido, necesita ser demostrado"._

* * *

Elsa fue despertando poco a poco causa de su reloj, se puso de piel retirando las cómodas sabanas sobre ella lentamente fue quitándose el cómodo pijama de lana y una blusa de manga corta tallándose con insistencia los ojos tratando de alejar los rastros del sueño, abrió el agua caliente y mientras esperaba se miro un momento al espejo.

Se sorprendió un poco al verse en verdad había cambiado físicamente en dos años, ya no había rastro de aquella niña que alguna vez fue aunque sus facciones todavía vislumbraban las de una adolescente también mostraban las de una mujer madura. Inerciamente se toco el rostro no creyendo ver a la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, también vio muchos cambios en su anatomía antes era demasiado delgada y sin nada que mostrar, sus pechos había crecido desde la adolescencia y seguía siendo delgada pero ahora tenía curvas donde antes no las tenía. Se veía hermosa y sonrió sinceramente por ello.

Se adentro a la regadera dejando que el agua entibiara su cuerpo cerro los ojos un segundo permitiéndose relajarse, miles de pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza especialmente el de anoche. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas sintiendo una extraña sensación de alegría, la cita con Westergaard fue muy especial desde la cena hasta el baile que compartieron, también la conversación donde conoció algo del pasado de Westergaard le pareció injusta como el hermano le arrebato a la chica que queria, ahora entendía un poco la renuncia cuando preguntaban sus compañeros por su familia. Claramente es un tema sin discusión pero a ella le tuvo la confianza al contarle y una duda invadió su pensar.

¿En verdad temía perderla?

Oír esas palabras provocaron una aceleración al corazón de Elsa nunca le habían dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera imagino ser querida lo suficiente, Westergaard lo dijo profundamente queriendo ser escuchado y entendido, por razón alguna creía en esas palabras en verdad que si. Ojala pudiera entenderlo un poco mas pues el profesor también poseía dotes de ser un misterioso, siempre le intrigo su personalidad, pese a haber sido adusta y tosca en el fondo sabia que debía ser un hombre bondadoso y listo para sentir el afecto de las demás personas. Ahora comenzaba a entender un poco su hostilidad, pues el fue ajeno al cariño y le hacia pensar ¿Cómo podían existir familias tan desinteresadas?.

¿Qué daría ella por volver a ver a sus padres y hermana? Una sensación de tristeza le recorrió rápidamente y una lagrima bajo lentamente hasta su pómulo borrándose con las gotas del agua, seguía doliendo y el dolor nunca se iria. No, solo aprendes a vivir con el.

Termino de bañarse y se enrollo una toalla alrededor suyo y se seco el cabello con una pequeña, su ropa estaba ya lista sobre la cama. Con movimientos casi elegantes se vistió y comenzó a peinarse, para la escuela siempre se recogía el cabello en un perfecto chongo. Ya lista se dispuso a prepararse un te como todas las mañanas antes de partir. Pasados unos quince minutos Elsa recogió su mochila y salió del departamento no sin antes asegurarse de haber cerrado bien.

* * *

No demoro en llegar a la preparatoria, cruzo el patio escolar para dirigirse a su primera clase, cuando entro esperaba encontrarse con la profesora adentro solo miraba a sus compañeros charlar amenamente. Se dirigió hacia su lugar correspondiente ni bien termino en hacerlo cuando Elena apareció en el aula.

—Buenos días a todos—Saludo con entusiasmo—Lamentablemente la profesora Grace se encuentra muy enferma y no podrá impartirles clases hasta la próxima semana—Muchos murmullos se expandieron rápidamente _—_ Si es una pena esperamos que se recupere, sin embargo todos los profesores se encuentran ocupados por lo cual tendrán esta hora libre, pueden salir si gustan—Termino de decir para despues marcharse.

Ni pronto se marcho las charlas continuaron y algunos incluso aceptaron la petición de Elena salieron casi corriendo al patio. Ella también hizo lo mismo seria tonto quedarse las dos horas que le tocaban en la misma clase ahí adentro, decidió salir a recorrer la escuela que era enorme comparada con un campus universitario, llena de algunos arboles y poseía muchas aulas sin incluir el teatro, la biblioteca y la cafetería. Adoraba especialmente pasear por el pequeño "Mini bosque" como solian llamarle muchos estudiantes, estaba lejos de las aulas despues de todo. Se recargo en un enorme árbol esperando sentir la sauve brisa acariciarle el rostro.

—Imagine que te encontraría aquí—La voz amable de Elena se escucho a lado suyo. _—_ Me sorprende no verte leyendo un libro.

—Siendo honesta a mi también—Respondio la albina.

Elena rio acomodándose también en el tronco del árbol cruzando ambos brazos.

—Bueno ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Hans?...¿Qué? Yo le ayude a organizarla.

—Me lo imagino—La cara de la albina se contrajo en un gesto de vergüenza.

— ¿Sabes? Hace rato hable con él, me dijo que estabas muy linda anoche—Volvió a reír al ver el gesto de la muchacha—Francamente dice eso todos los días.

—No quiero saber que mas dice de mí—Se sonrojo con intensidad como venía haciendo hace días—Aunque me hago una idea. Es demasiado directo a veces.

—Te acostumbraras—Dijo la castaña.

Un momento de silencio siguió a este último comentario.

— ¿Algo te preocupa, verdad? Puedes decirme si lo deseas.

—Es solo que… _—_ Suspiro largamente deseando quitarse ese peso de encima miro a Elena mostrando una mirada entristecida— ¿Cómo puedes abrir otra vez tu corazón, cuando tienes miedo a amar de nuevo? Tengo esa pregunta en mi mente desde que Westergaard se me confeso, desde que me beso. Me llegan recuerdos de cuando ame a unas personas muy especiales para mi, son dolorosos porque…ya no están aquí—Los ojos azules se humedecieron—Tengo miedo ¿Sabe?, temo enamorarme y perderlo otra vez. Le tengo miedo al profesor Westergaard y miedo a que mi corazón sea herido nuevamente.

A pesar de verla con los ojos llorosos y escuchar su voz quebrada Elsa no lloro como espero que lo hiciera. Elena entendía ese miedo.

Y lo entendía perfectamente.

* * *

 **Este capitulo me duro hacerlo casi una semana, creo que es el mas emotivo y largo que eh hecho de este fic y me siento orgullosa, para los que no entienden a Elsa dejenme explicarles: No es sencillo para ella enamorarse de Hans, si bien siente cierta atraccion tambien siente el miedo que muchos experimentamos cuando sentimos cosas nuevas y mas cuando tenemos miedo a enamorarnos. Pero veran que poco a poco comenzara a abrirse con nuestro atractivo pelirrojo.**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **En mis fics de Frozen, Hans siempre la llama a Elsa"Preciosa". No me habia dado cuenta de ello jeje y eso es debido a que adoro que le digan a una mujer asi, es bonito y a la vez expresa mucho ¿No lo creen?.**


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Ninguna

Historia inspirada en video musical.

* * *

"Alza tus ojos y mira, el sol esta saliendo"

-Britt Nicole-

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que Elena creyó que su vida estaba arruinada, y mil veces deseo simplemente desaparecer incluso olvidar... _eso..._ pero su mente le repetía las mismas imágenes una y otra vez como una película. Tenia miedo a la hora de dormir porque todavía escuchaba entre sueños sus ruegos y suplicas esas que nunca fueron escuchadas, la risa macabra y las crueles palabras cuando taladraba su cuerpo, ella solo podia llorar rogando que todo acabara. No importaban los intentos de sus padres por sacarle una sonrisa ni las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos, sus ojos solo reflejaban dolor para todo aquel que la miraba también odiaba la hora al momento de ducharse porque cuando se miraba desnuda sentía esas grotescas manos tocarle el cuerpo, se tallaba con fuerza queriendo limpiarse la esencia de ese bastardo.

Poco a poco caía en un abismo sin retorno y tiempo después se graduó de la preparatoria.

Durante el verano mientras veía opciones para ingresar a una universidad un pensamiento cruzo por su mente ¿Y si se iba aun lugar lejos? Donde nadie la conociera, donde no volviera a ver una mirada comprensiva cuando caminaba por las calles. Un lugar donde podia comenzar de nuevo. Un lugar para volver a recobrarse así misma.

Paso las siguientes horas pegada a su computadora buscando un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para comenzar desde cero, y como si ese hubiera sido su destino vio en una pagina una ciudad llamada Arendelle. Intrigada busco información le parecía perfecto mudarse ahi y no tardo mucho en buscar universidades todas parecían ideales para estudiar una carrera, lo difícil fue decírselo a sus padres quienes aunque no deseaban separarse de su única hija aceptaron su decision, ellos sabían que seria lo mejor para ella.

Al llegar a la ciudad inmediatamente busco un departamento dando gracias el haber ahorrado lo suficiente como para mantenerse tres años, si, estaba nerviosa pero ¿Qué seria de la vida sino se tomaba riesgos?. Entro a la universidad dos semanas mas tarde y fue en ese lugar donde conoció a Hans ambos se tropezaron en un pasillo ella se encontraba perdida y el iba tarde a su primera clase. Cabe decir que ese fue el inicio de su amistad conociéndose mutuamente, confiando rápidamente en el otro. El pelirrojo la sacaba constantemente de quicio con sus bromas o sonrisa arrogante, no menos importante ella también lo hacia retándolo a veces. Al año Elena recobro esa sonrisa perdida y ese brillo alegre en su rostro, lentamente las pesadillas se esfumaron volviéndose una mujer fuerte y valerosa.

Tiempo después Hans le presento a Kristoff quien con una sonrisa amable le indico que no habría porque desconfiar, los tres salían a todas partes no fue extraño que al terminar sus carreras decidieran trabajar en el mismo lugar; Hans como profesor de literatura, Elena como secretaria y Kristoff como consejero académico.

Jamás podría arrepentirse al tomar esa decision sin embargo escondió con éxito su pasado, intentaba sepultarlo bajo siete llaves. Solo lamentaba la falta de valor de volver a ver a sus padres, les escribía frecuentemente sin embargo ya eran siete años sin verlos, si ella había deseado dejar atrás todo sin darse cuenta también los alejo de su vida. Los extrañaba sobremanera.

Dejando aun lado eso, Elena dejo hace tiempo en pensar que ya nada valdría la pena ahora pensaba con entusiasmo la vida le había recompensado con esa oportunidad que hasta ese instante le hacia sentirse plena.

Miraba a la muchacha frente suyo comprensiva, acercándose un poco mas tomo entre sus manos las de la joven.

-¿Sabes?-Le dijo acariciándole maternalmente los dedos-Nosotros los seres humanos nos complicamos mucho preguntándonos ¿Por qué nos suceden cosas terribles? Intentando encontrar una explicación, no existe explicación ni una razón, solo pasan sin tener la oportunidad de evitarlo-Elena suspiro-Pero si se una cosa, a veces debemos sufrir un poco para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelamos, si, en ocasiones parece que el destino se ensaña con nosotros, es nuestro deber vencer los obstáculos que se nos ponen enfrente de eso se trata la vida, en vencer y seguir adelante.

Elsa bajo el rostro, pensativa asimilando las palabras dichas.

-Puede que ahora te cueste confiar ante tanto sufrimiento, pero créeme, si te dejas llevar por el corazón estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás si eliges enamorarte-Elena llevo una mano a la mejilla de Elsa-Hans, vio algo en ti que lo hizo amarte, y estoy segura que tu también viste algo en el para darle esa oportunidad.

Lentamente deposito un beso en la frente de Elsa retomando su camino dejando a la joven pensar con mas calma esas palabras.

-Tiene razón en algo -Dijo a la nada-Debo abrirme y dejarme llevar sin embargo...-Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se abraza así misma, cierra los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar dos solitarias lagrimas-...las personas que ame sufrieron las consecuencias, mi corazón esta muy herido y roto...

* * *

-¿Cedric te invito a su boda?-Exclamo Kristoff frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es. Y no importa si quiera o no ir, estoy prácticamente obligado a asistir.

Hans y Kristoff se encontraban en la oficina del rubio. Después de dar clase a los alumnos del primer curso, el pelirrojo se apareció por ahi argumentando necesitar hablar urgentemente con el. Y cuando este termino por relatar su problema Kristoff no hizo otra cosa que maldecir al maldito de Cedric Westergaard.

-Siento lastima por ti, hermano-Escucho al profesor suspirar, tomando asiento frente a el Kristoff le dirigió una mirada comprensiva-¿Que piensas hacer?.

-Desafortunadamente no puedo negarme, conociendo a mi padre me recriminara por el resto de mi vida sino voy-Hans bufo-A Cedric le importa un comino si lo hago o no, el problema es que lidiare con las burlas de mis demás hermanos y ver a Ailen otra vez.

-Tus hermanos a excepción de Damian, son unos bastardos-Dijo Kristoff sin inmutarse al ofenderlos-¿Haz olvidado por completo a Ailen?.

-Jamás llegue a amarla, Kristoff. Mis sentimientos por ella murieron hace tiempo, solamente me dolió la traición porque creí encontrar al fin una persona capaz de interesarse solamente en mi, por tener algo que creí que mis hermanos no podrían quitarme...pero me equivoque.

-Aun deseo creer que Cedric te pida perdón por su traición...-Negando momentáneamente con la cabeza miro a su amigo-...Desafortunadamente a veces la realidad es otra y debes vivir con ello.

En su niñez solo albergaba la esperanza de llevarse bien con sus hermanos intento todo nada funciono, acepto eso, los desprecios y burlas todo. Desde niño Hans encontró ese lazo de hermandad en Kristoff, aunque fuesen amigos se consideraban hermanos cuando nunca tendrían lazos sanguíneos.

Fue entonces cuando al rubio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Invita a Elsa-Hans lo miro un segundo como si estuviera loco-¿Que? Si la llevas como tu acompañante posiblemente tus hermanos se comporten, conozco a tu padre y se bien que no les permitiría burlarse frente a ella.

-¿Acaso olvidas lo que hizo Cedric?-Exclamo Hans mostrándose furioso-Definitivamente no volveré a cometer ese error.

-Estamos hablando de Elsa-Elevo la voz-¿La crees capaz de hacer algo así? Ella es diferente a Ailen, compañero.

-Eso lo se bien, Kristoff-Dijo tratando de controlarse-El problema son mis hermanos ¿Crees que se quedaran tranquilos? Elsa es muy hermosa.

-¿No la crees capaz de defenderse sola?

-Créeme, es muy capaz-Recordó esa vez en que lo abofeteo cuando la beso días atrás.

-Es demasiado buena como para hacerte lo mismo que Ailen, son distintas, Elsa es dulce e inocente además de tener un corazón noble es incapaz de causar daño. Ella te eligió a ti por alguna razón ¿No lo crees?.

-Eso creo.

-Ojala, algún día puedas ver también en ti lo que todos vemos. Así no te seria tan difícil seguir caminando por la vida si tienes con quien hacerlo.

La campana sonó enseguida dando la conversación por terminada, Hans tendría clase hasta dos horas mas decidió salir a caminar mientras tanto.

* * *

Elsa observaba a lo lejos a los demás estudiantes dirigirse a clases recargada aun contra el tronco del árbol esta vez sentada en el césped, no se preocupaba tenia aun una hora libre, vio intrigada al cielo pues hasta hace unos momentos lucia despejado ahora estaba decorada por nubes grises. Seguramente llovería pronto, mas eso no la hizo moverse le gustaba la lluvia y mojarse un poco carecía de importancia.

Segundos después unas diminutas gotas caían humedeciendo lentamente su blusa escolar llevo sus rodillas al pecho abrazándolas, las gotas aumentaron sutilmente ante la vista o fascinante de su espectadora. Desde niña la encontraba hermosa. Pasaba horas viéndola caer desde su ventana, el clima perfecto para detenerse a pensar, testigo de grandes acontecimientos y secretos. Tiene muchos significados: Tristeza, amor, compañía, alegría.

Significaba tristeza la mayoría de las veces, siempre presente en momentos dolorosos pero también en lo momentos de encanto, cómplice de tantos enamorados besándose bajo ella, y única compañía para quienes necesitan reflexionar.

Alargo la mano sintiéndola empaparse con gentileza Elsa pensaba que a veces sanaban viejas heridas. Rio ligeramente por sus pensamientos. Siempre lo había creído porque al momento en que su piel tenia contacto con el agua un gran peso se iba, cuando llovía como en esos instantes paseaba por las calles hasta llegar aun pequeño parque. Nadie pasaba en esos momentos y Elsa podia permitirse estar ahi únicamente sintiendo su cuerpo mojarse.

Era tan liberador para ella, olvidaba quien era incluso donde estaba. Cerraba los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza al cielo y extendía los brazos hacia ambos lados, convirtiéndose en la niña que solía ser. Tan confiada y alegre, algo ocurría que se sentía limpia de todo dolor y sufrimiento. Se sentía tan bello, tan humano.

Sonrió.

Pensó en Anna y en la vida que no pudo tener, en sus padres, en la familia que tuvo alguna vez todos los días sin falta alguna les dedicaba un pensamiento aun dolía siempre dolería nunca superamos la perdida completamente, tiene secuelas una de ellas es aprender a aceptarlo, aceptar que ya no están, muchas personas logran hacerlo otras caen en la depresión o demencia, buscan un sustituto queriendo evitar ese sufrimientos. Fuman, caen en el vicio del juego o beben para olvidar, Elsa no quería olvidarlos ¿Como olvidar a alguien que se quedo en tu corazón? Aprendio a vivir con dolor igual sus tíos, pero ellos no sentían la misma perdida, claro les dalia perdieron a una sobrina, hermano y cuñada, Elsa perdió a un padre una madre y una hermana.

El dolor era mas significativo mas intimo.

Anna nunca podría tener las primeras experiencias de la adolescencia, ir a una fiesta, el primer amor, su primer beso esas experiencias ella ya las había vivido y intuía que aun le faltaban muchas por experimentar. Analizo en silencio las cuales todavia faltaban y eran comunes a la edad que tenia.

¿Cuáles serian? Nunca a bebido, francamente deseaba evitar eso, ¿Fumar? Totalmente descartado, ¿Salir a fiestas? Rara vez, siguió pensando ¿Tener relaciones?.

Al llegar a esa parte detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos enrojeciendo.

No, no a tenido experiencia en el tema sexual ni siquiera un _faje_ muchas veces miraba a sus compañeros tener ese tipo de "Caricias" en publico obligándose a evadir la mirada mientras le ardía el rostro, odiaba sentirse avergonzada ante un tema común y corriente el problema es su timidez. Además ni siquiera sentía estar lista para eso mucho menos _hacerlo_ desde hace dos años a escuchado a Lily y al resto de sus compañeras decir como y con quien habían tenido relaciones por primera vez, y si fuera peor ¡Decían cada detalle! Algunos la avergonzaban de tal manera que debía irse también decían con cuales de sus compañeros querían tener incluyendo a profesores.

Entre ellos Westergaard según palabras de sus compañeras era el profesor mas atractivo de la preparatoria, no tenían limites murmurando también sus fantasias, definitivamente era un peligro estar cerca de ellas. Se arrepintió haber contestado que ella jamás lo a hecho cuando le preguntaron cual era la suya. A veces ser tímida e inexperta no facilitaban las cosas.

Debía reconocerlo Westergaard era apuesto, los ojos verdes y la sonrisa arrogante lo hacían lucir un hombre encantador. Intento no sonrojarse al recordar la pregunta mas frecuente de sus compañeras ¿Besara bien?

Intento no sonrojarse por centésima vez, ya se habían besado anteriormente y...si...quitándole la ocasional brusquedad Westergaard besaba bien.

Realmente bien.

* * *

 _Si tan solo alguien te amara..._

Creció escuchando esa frase dicha por sus hermanos cuando tenían oportunidad en un principio con afán de molestar años después la verdad cayo sobre el, ellos jamás lo querrían excepto Damian el si lo quería.

Creyó tener el amor de Ailen ya vio que no ahora se desposaría con Cedric y seria cuñada suya, cerro los ojos, duele la traición pero es mas doloroso cuando esa persona significo mucho para ti.

El pasado eso es pasado, a los veinticuatro años se podría decir que ya finalmente tuvo paz y una buena vida, faltaba algo importante y era amor.

Todos aunque sea una vez necesitamos amar

Afirmamos estar bien sabemos la verdad no lo estamos al final del día necesitamos a una persona capaz de amarnos como merecemos, los seres humanos fuimos creados con cuatro brazos, piernas y dos cabezas si nos dividió a la mitad nuestro deber es encontrar a la otra y volver a estar unidas pocos logran hacerlo muchos se pierden en el camino.

Ni en sus mas dementes sueños imagino enamorarse de Elsa aquella muchacha que con solo mirarlo lo cautivo.

Buscaba pretextos irracionales solo para contemplar aunque sean unos pocos segundos esos enormes ojos azules llenas de bondad y armonía que la muchacha poseía y atesorar esos labios carnosos tan deseados por el. Si al menos no fuera menor, ni una estudiante pudo haberla olvidado y enterrado esos sentimientos pero...no pudo mandar sobre su corazón, nadie puede, al menos no por completo. Este elige otro sin importar las adversidades ni las consecuencias, solo elige...

Y como el hombre experimentado que era no desistió a la negatividad de la joven, no, el lo sabia sus ojos no mentían Elsa sentía algo por el.

Lo que en verdad a ambos les inquietaba ,era que si terminaran aceptando el amor del otro tendrían que luchar contra los prejuicios para poder estar juntos, Hans no sabia si podrían ser fuertes para hacerlo.

¿Quién era el para desear estar con alguien como ella? Elsa tan hermosa, tan buena, tan pura, tan inocente...

Estaban rompiendo demasiadas reglas y aunque Elsa fuera mayor de edad el seguiría siendo seis años menor que el.

Pero la necesitaba tanto.

Vio entonces a la protagonista de sus pensamientos en el mismo salon donde le robara un beso, la miro ahi parada frente al espejo soltándose el cabello en una perfecta trenza esta caía en su hombro izquierdo su uniforme levemente empapado, asegurando que había estado bajo la lluvia. Adentrándose en el salon camino hasta ella la muchacha giro levemente sobre si misma sonriéndole con timidez.

-Hola, preciosa-La arropo entre sus brazos besando su frente.

La joven coloco ambas manos en el pecho del sureño intentando apartarlo pero la cercanía era tan estrecha que no pudo lograrlo.

-Alguien podría vernos-Mustio intranquila.

-Todos están en clase-Murmuro Hans sin darle importancia-Y yo no dare clase hasta las once.

-No es correcto, no aquí en la escuela...

Temblaba. Lo notaba aferro el abrazo deseando que se sintiera a salvo.

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo-Le agarro con delicadeza el mentón obligándola a verlo-¿Ocurre algo?.

Intento evitar la mirada sin embargo ese agarre aunque fuera sutil era firme, relajo el cuerpo sin darse cual tensa estaba.

-Ya no puedo...

Hans entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería. La soltó esperando a que hablara.

-Preciosa ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Ella negó levemente.

Ya no se sentía capaz de permitirse abrir el corazón, estaba asustada, no quería sufrir mas ya no quería. Unas lagrimas cayeron lentamente Hans las seco con el pulgar.

-Se lo que sientes, yo también lo siento-Susurro dejando que sus palabras penetraran en su mente-No tienes porque evitar este calor que es tan puro y hermoso, se que estas asustada, no voy a hacerte daño.

-No...no puedo-Insistió ella mirándole-Ya no puedo confiar, porque todos los que eh amado mueren-Otra lagrima resbalo por su mejilla-¿No lo ve? Estoy rota por dentro.

Sus labios se curvaron en un tibia sonrisa colocando una mano sobre su mejilla y Elsa se sintió impotente.

-Yo curare tu corazón-Elsa alzo la mirada-Ese que late y es muy valioso, por favor permítete amar...permíteme amarte.

Limpio las lagrimas de la joven atrayéndola si fuera posible mas a su cuerpo, bajo el rostro y Elsa sorprendentemente alzo un poco el suyo rozando los del profesor, Hans se detuvo unos milímetros observando los labios de Elsa. Tenia los labios ligeramente entre abiertos y entonces el ya no puedo contenerse mas, y cerro la distancia que los separaba.

Comenzó a mover sus labios con parsimonia y delicadeza deleitándose por sentirla estremecerse, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados sintiendo una corriente eléctrica. Hans coloco una mano detrás de la nuca de Elsa transformando un simple roce en algo mas profundo, ella dejándose llevar lentamente llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor mientras tímidamente movía sus labios al mismo ritmo dejándose guiar por el. Hans ahora movía los labios con fiereza intentando acercarla mas a el.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior provocándole un involuntario jadeo permitiéndole profundizar el beso, succionando ligeramente sus labios, y ella aferro levemente su agarre enrojeciendo cuando Westergaard gimió dentro de su boca. Fue un beso largo, lleno de todo tipo de sentimientos, uno en el que ambos expresaron sus miedos, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones, solo se concentraban en sentir esa extraña calidez recorriéndoles el cuerpo, ese beso interminable se volvió jadeos eran lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas Westergaard junto sus frentes intentando regularizar la respiración, ninguno quiso romper esa cercanía tan intima y a su misma vez tan pura. Rieron ligeramente sin apartar la mirada del otro.

* * *

-¡Profesor!

El grito femenino lo hizo girar encontrándose con Lily Evans quien desde cualquier perspectiva le miraba con coquetería.

-¿Que desea, Evans? Nuestra clase empieza en diez minutos.

-Lo se, pero es urgente-Exclamo acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja-Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con el informe.

 _Si claro_ pensó Hans cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Porque requiere mi ayuda?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Usted es un experto y pues quisiera que me recomendara algunos autores-Excepto Lily colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas Hans sonrió sabia muy bien sus intenciones, si algo no era en esta vida era tonto tenia experiencia. Decidió usar sus armas de seducción para incomodarla.

-¿Eso es todo?-La rubia lo miro sin entender viendo como se acercaba lentamente a ella-No necesita mi ayuda para algo mas-Insinuó cerca de su oído la vio enrojecer furiosamente.

-N-no eso es todo-Aseguro Lily prácticamente corriendo y el soltó una risa ¿Y ella se creía seductora?.

Camino hasta llegar al aula y como esperaba todos ya se hallaban en sus respectivos lugares dejando aun lado su material saco unos papeles y tomando un plumón escribió en la pizarra "Examen sorpresa" las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Silencio!-Bramo Hans comenzando a repartir los exámenes-Espero hayan tenido por lo menos cinco minutos para repasar mi materia cada día, este examen es parte de su calificación final.

Se acerco al lugar de Elsa posando suavemente su mano dejando el examen, ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verdes de su profesor, quien al mirarla le murmuraba con disimulo "Buena suerte" mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella sonrió comenzando a responder las preguntas del examen, las cuales por supuesto no se le dificultaban en absoluto

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente Hans pasaba por las filas observando que nadie hiciera trampa, deleitándose malévolamente como algunos tenían dificultades al responder las preguntas. Todo permaneció en completa calma hasta que el timbre sonó finalizando la clase.

-El tiempo acabo, por favor entreguen sus exámenes.

Uno a uno le fue entregando el papel saliendo inmediatamente del aula, seguramente maldiciéndole internamente. La ultima fue Elsa igual que siempre.

-¿Estuvo difícil?-Interrogo el.

-No como pensé que seria-Respondió ella yendo a su asiento recogiendo sus pertenencias-Hasta luego, profesor.

Hans sujeto su muñeca impidiéndoselo.

-Antes de que te marches, me gustaría pedirte algo.

-Sucede algo malo-Quiso saber.

-Para mi desgracia si-Respondió apretando suavemente la mano ajena-Fui invitado a una boda.

-¿Y eso es malo?-Dijo extrañada sujetando con la mano libre sus libros contra su pecho-Debería alegrarse.

-No me entiendes, la boda es de mi hermano Cedric. Va a casarse con Ailen.

Abrió los ojos enormemente comprendiéndolo todo ¿Acaso podrían existir personas tan egoístas?¿Herir a su propia familia? Sabia la respuesta.

-Lo siento-Mustio ella

-Estoy bien.

Dejo aun lado los libros sujetándole ambas manos y ese pequeño detalle le devolvió el animo, Hans suspiro cansado tantos pensamientos le cruzaron por la mente, el enlace matrimonial seria en dos semanas tiempo suficiente para hacerse la idea de volver a ver a todos sus hermanos.

-¿Que deseaba pedirme, profesor?-Debería tutearlo después de todo lo que están viviendo pero no lo sentía correcto al menos hasta que lo creyera apropiado.

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo

-¿Acaso me esta pidiendo ser su acompañante?-Enarco una ceja divertida-De acuerdo ire con usted.

-Aunque me gustaría que fueras como mi pareja, debo decir.

-No quiero apresurar las cosas-Admitió ella.

-Eso lo se, tampoco yo.

Ninguno hablo mas solo pasaron mirándose a los ojos y Hans se perdió en ese abismo azul de sus ojos preguntándose como había sido capaz de despreciar alguna vez a la persona que amaba tanto.

* * *

Hola a todos ¡Feliz navidad! y ¡Año nuevo! atrasados, siento mucho no haber actualizado en casi dos meses pero tengo una buena razon y es porque a mi bendita computadora se le ocurrio descomponerse estuve un mes sin escribir, gracias a mi hermano bendito sea que me regalo una nueva por mi cumpleaños (Fue el dos de enero) aun no me acostumbro pero eh intentado hacer este capitulo largo para seguir con la historia.

Debo aclarar algo que muchos me preguntan "No" abandonare esta historia ni las de Conquistandote ni Ser fuerte, las cuales tengo mucho sin actualizar por cierto, simplemente creo que esta historia me inspira muchas ideas y planeo terminarla porque esa fue la idea desde principio. Sencillamente le encuentro mas entusiasmo escribir este fic, lo considero muy profundo y significativo.

Sin mas preambulos, muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencias: Ninguna

Historia basada en un video musical.

* * *

 _"No somos perfectos, nadie lo es cometemos errores, nos equivocamos pero nos perdonamos y caminamos al frente."_

-La ultima canción-

* * *

La suave brisa mueve sus cabellos platinados los cuales parecían danzar con lentitud los ojos azules solo reflejan tristeza, sostiene dos ramos de rosas en la mano parada solamente viendo la tumba de sus padres y aun lado la de su hermana se pone de rodillas colocando las flores en cada una. No se levanta sigue ahi en esa posición observando los nombres de quienes alguna vez puedo llamar familia.

 _—_ Mama, Papa... _—S_ usurro ahogando un suspiro _—_ Ustedes siempre fueron y serán un gran ejemplo para mi, cada día intentaron demostrar cuanto nos amaban a Anna y a mi nos enseñaron todo lo que pudieron sobre la vida _—_ Sonrió ligeramente _—_ Pero nunca nos enseñaron como vivir sin ustedes _—_ Dijo entristecida _—_ Sin sus abrazos, besos ni sus "Te amo" como solían decirnos cada noche antes de dormir, nos hicieron mucha falta a las dos ahora me hacen mucha falta a mi.

Volteo a ver la tumba de su hermana no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto.

 _—_ Anna... _—_ Cerro los ojos un momento _—_ Tu siempre fuiste la mas fuerte de las dos, con tu personalidad entusiasta y parlanchina hacías que todo fuera mas fácil, recuerdo cada travesura y aventura que tuvimos juntas—Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas— Pero también te fuiste sin que yo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo—Sus palabras ahora eran suaves sollozos _—_ Te escucho en cada canción, te veo en todas las niñas de la ciudad, eras joven y tan dulce _—_ Las lagrimas salían sin control _—_ Y no pude salvarte, lo siento.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando contraer el llanto.

-Los extraño mucho _—_ Gimió entristecida _—_ Me hacen tanta falta los tres, y se que casi nunca lo decía pero los amo mas que a nada en este mundo, y así sera siempre nunca los olvidare nunca.

¿Como podría? Si fueron lo mas importante de su vida y lo serian para siempre.

 _—_ Es tiempo de avanzar _—_ Limpio unas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano-Ustedes me harán falta toda la vida, sin embargo llevo demasiado tiempo encerrándome en el dolor olvidándome incluso de vivir. Mis miedos evitaron eso, a veces existen ocasiones donde vuelvo a sonreír y por un momento olvido el dolor y el miedo-Entrecerró los ojos mirándose las manos-Pero no es una buena forma de vivir, solo con temor a ser herida nuevamente o perder a alguien como los perdí a ustedes. Durante dos años al despertarme cada mañana repetía en mi mente "No haz de abrir tu corazón" sin darme cuenta me dañaba a mi misma, ya no podia sentirme viva, nada podia.

Miles de recuerdos cruzan por su mente, puede revivir cada sentimiento, emoción y resentimiento albergado en su corazón.

 _—_ He estado sola desde los quince años, mis tíos Gerda y Kai intentaron todo por no hacerme sentir así, no funciono, olvide lo que era tener una familia. Estoy sola.

 _—_ No lo estas, Elsa.

Gira al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas , parada enfrente suyo Elena viste un vestido negro con un ramo de rosas en una mano mirándola entristecida pues logro escuchar las palabras lastimeras de quien consideraba una amiga, aunque su timidez le enternecía ahora saber la razón le causaba muchas sensaciones.

Elena pensaba que su pasado era difícil, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista no lo era tanto como imagino, Elsa si tenia un pasado difícil perder una familia siendo apenas una adolescente se preguntaba ¿Como puede manejarlo? Siempre la vio tranquila sabia lo de su hermana Anna, mas no lo de sus padres ni como murieron, ninguna persona debería sufrir a tan temprana edad y cargar ese peso el resto de su vida el solo hecho de imaginarse una vida sin sus padres le rompía el corazón. Llego a una conclusion; varias personas tienen perdidas y sufrimientos mas grandes que los propios, ella creció escuchando "No sabes por lo que eh pasado" por algunas personas y tienen razón nadie sabe por lo que pasan es tan fácil juzgarlas al verlas tristes jamás nos detenemos a pensar ¿Como se sienten? ni ¿Qué les ocurre? No, es fácil juzgar.

Su violación pudo marchar su cuerpo, pisotear sus sueños y traumatizarla durante años gracias a Hans y Kristoff pudo recobrar el espíritu todavía tenia dificultades pero tenia buenos amigos y eso facilitaba el camino.

Elsa ya no hacia intento alguno por retener las lagrimas.

Ya al borde del llanto Elena cayo de rodillas abrazando presurosa a la joven albina quien se aferro a ella sollozando con fuerza tenia tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que cada lagrima derramada quitaba el gran hueco de su corazón.

* * *

 _Sentada en su cama Elsa sostenía entre sus manos una fotografía de Anna quien sonreía a la cámara peinada como siempre con dos trenzas, sus dedos acariciaron la foto mirándola fijamente de repente un sentimiento lleno su pecho._

 _Ira._

 _—Mentirosa— Murmuro apretando los puños podia sentir un enojo descontrolable por todo su cuerpo, en un arranque de enojo Elsa aventó la foto contra la pared—¡Mentirosa!_ _—_ _Grito eufórica._

 _Agradeció estar sola en la casa, sus tíos habían salido hace un par de horas no regresarían hasta tarde, levantándose de la cama agarro un florero aventándolo también a la pared._

 _—_ _¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!—Grito nuevamente consumida por la ira y el dolor, siguió gritando y arrojando cosas—¡Ya no estas! ya no..._

 _El enojo se convirtió en tristeza y cayo al suelo sin reprimir el llanto llevándose las manos al pecho, grito una vez mas pero esta vez fue uno desgarrador. Ese que con el cual todo dolor y frustración se unieron. Entre sollozos gateo hasta tomar la fotografía la cual no se quebró, se aferro a ella como si fuese su tabla de salvación._

 _—Ya no estas.._ _—_ _Susurro débilmente apoyándose contra la pared, cerro los ojos y se durmió aun con la foto abrazada a su pecho._

* * *

"Sentido y sensibilidad"

Eran las palabras escritas en el pizarrón ve a sus alumnos mirarse entre si algunos muestran confusión otros desinterés, Hans agarra un libro del escritorio y lo muestra a la clase.

 _—_ Sentido y sensibilidad, escrito por Jane Austen—Explica caminando por las filas—Puedo apostar sin temor a que la mayoría no lo a leído o escuchado. Mi deber no es solo relatar viejas historias también es enseñarles la emoción, sentimiento y el esfuerzo de sus autores, mi deber es instruirles, ampliar su vocabulario y conocimiento literario créanme les sera de mucha ayuda.

Vuelve a mostrar la portada del libro satisfecho al ver que todos lo miraban atentos.

 _—_ Les pregunto ¿Es mejor el sentido o la sensibilidad?

Varias manos se alzaron muchas eran chicas ansiosas por responder Hans señalo a una de atrás.

 _—_ El sentido _—_ Respondió sin titubear.

 _—_ ¿Porque?

 _—_ Sin el no podríamos debatir lo correcto o incorrecto.

 _—_ Un buen argumento ¿Alguien tiene una opinion diferente?.

Un chico elevo la mano

 _—_ Señor Finnigan

 _—_ La sensibilidad, nos lleva al camino respecto a nuestros sentimientos.

 _—_ Interesante—Dijo Hans cruzando ambos brazos sin dejar de pasar por las filas —Jane Austen sentia que existian dos enfoques para el amor lo cual nos lleva a "Sentido y sensibilidad" el sentido es el uso de razon inteligente y sensibilidad es el sentimiento albergado en nosotros. Las hermanas Darswood representan estas palabras—Todos no emiten sonido—Una piensa en lo correcto aun cuando sus sentimientos sean otros.

 _—_ En pocas palabras los enconde tratando de proteger a los demás _—_ Responde el mismo joven.

 _—_ Exacto señor Finnigan, sin embargo la otra hermana comienza a sentir emociones mas fuertes esto la llena de sensibilidad.

Hans mira por enesima vez el asiento de Elsa completamente vacio, eso era extraño nunca faltaba.

 _—_ Pregunto ¿Dejas a tu mente dominar a tu corazón o actúas de acuerdo a tus sentimientos?—Muchos quedaron silenciosos sopesando las palabras del sureño quien se paro delante del asiento de una jovencita—Señorita Gibson

 _—_ Mi mente me dice que haga lo correcto _—_ Lo miro a los ojos.

 _—_ Señor Finnigan ¿Que dice usted? _—_ Pregunto Hans.

 _—_ Sigo a mi corazon aunque me mete en problemas

 _—_ Exacto, miren el corazón apasionado puede ser imprudente—Exclamo Hans—Puede perjudicarnos tanto a nosotros mismos como a los demas, sin embargo el puro intelecto que nunca sigue a tu corazon es como una vida que no viviste.

Observa como ambos jovenes se observan entre si, Hans puede entenderlas por la forma en que lo hacian parecian estar identificados con el libro. Habia algo mas, ellos tenian algo eso era seguro.

 _—_ Sentido y sensibilidad-Vuelve a decir alzando el libro _—_ ¿Cual es la palabra mas importante?

 _—_ La "Y"-Exclama una joven pelirroja _—_ Jane Austen utilizo esas definiciones ocultando las verdaderas"Cabeza y corazon" necesitas usar ambas para una relacion.

Ese argumento los deja perplejos e impresionados Hans le sonrie asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _—_ Es correcto, señorita Petterson—Deja sobre el escritorio el libro volviendo a cruzar los brazos sobre si—Debemos usar ambas porque la razon nos indica lo correcto y el corazon nos hace sentir ese amor hacia la persona indicada, en pocas palabras ocupamos amar sabiamente y sin remordimiento eso es lo que nos quiso decir Jane Austen. Excelente argumento señorita punto extra.

La pelirroja sonríe tímida segundos después el timbre suena indicando la hora del descanso todos salen apresurados menos el, sigue entrado en sus pensamientos buscando una respuesta para la inasistencia de Elsa.

 _—_ ¿Hans? _—_ Reconoce la voz de Elena.

 _—_ ¿Sabes algo sobre ella? _—_ Pregunto rápidamente.

 _—_ No, la ultima vez que la mire fue en el cementerio.

 _—_ ¿Cementerio?¿Que hacias tu ahi?

 _—_ Cada domingo suelo ayudarle a una señora a vender flores, no hubo mucha gente así que me fui temprano. Fue entonces que mire a Elsa caminar hasta la entrada del cementerio llevaba un ramo de rosas, decidí acompañarla aunque no me miro, compre unas flores y la seguí.

Hubo un silencioso incomodo entre ambos.

 _—_ Hans, deberías ir a verla—Dijo con cierto pesar—Esta en realidad muy herida, su corazon esta cargado de culpa y resentimiento, ahora entiendo su miedo al afecto.

 _—_ ¿Te conto lo de su familia?

 _—_ La escuche, eso fue suficiente para saber como se siente en realidad.

 _—_ ¿A que te refieres? _—_ Quiso saber.

 _—_ Perdió a su familia, Hans, se siente culpable por vivir—Elena camino dirigiendose a la puerta, detuvo su andar viéndolo por encima del hombro—Algunas veces necesitas a alguien para protegerte, ella necesita eso, Hans.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse dejando solo al sureño.

* * *

En la intimidad de su apartamento Elsa estaba sentada en el sofa bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente mirando el televisor, esa mañana no le apeteció asistir a clases algo extraño en ella, nunca faltaba. Tal vez era porque no se sentía con fuerzas o porque quería faltar...

En realidad no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a Westergaard ¿La razón? El podia descifrar su estado de animo viéndola a los ojos, únicamente necesitaba eso además existía otra razón; lentamente comenzaba a enamorarse de el.

Después de aquel beso en el salon de baile, las cosas cambiaron.

Cada día la comunicación entre ambos se volvió amena, compartiendo opiniones, experiencias incluso algún pequeño secreto, preguntándose cosas simples ¿Película favorita? Ambos tenían mucho en común su amor por la lectura, fascinación por el invierno, les gustaba caminar por los parques aun bajo la lluvia, también varias opiniones eran similares a las del otro. La timidez de Elsa paso poco a poco desapareció dando a la confianza.

Westergaard siempre le demostraba afecto ya fuera con pequeñas palabras, un abrazo o un leve beso en la frente e increíblemente ella correspondía aquellos gestos y en varias ocasiones se sorprendía a si misma buscando la mano del sureño o plantando un casto beso en su mejilla. El profesor aun le besaba demandante o susurraba en su oído haciéndola enrojecer, sin embargo ya no le daba vergüenza de hecho cada vez que lo hacia sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago .Todos los días al verlo el corazón le latía con rapidez, y al tenerlo cerca una extraña alegría le emanaba del cuerpo.

Todo el tiempo pensaba en el, era su primer y ultimo pensamiento cada día.

Y al hacerlo su corazón latía rápidamente.

Estaba enamorándose.

 _—N_ o es verdad _—_ Negó en voz alta-No estoy enamorandome de Westergaard.

En el cementerio Elena la consolo y le dijo que debia escuchar sus propias palabras dejar ir a su familia y continuar con su vida. Era cierto habia dicho eso, comprendiendo finalmente que jamas lograria vivir sino sacaba ese peso del corazon, pero aun existia ese temor solo que esta vez ya no estaria sola.

Unos golpes la hicieron reaccionar.

Levantandose camino hasta la puerta y al abrirla Westergaard le sonreia esto le acelero el corazón.

 _—_ Hola, Preciosa

 _—_ H-hola, profesor _—_ Tartamudeo nerviosamente _—_ ¿Que hace aquí?

 _—_ Vine a verte, me preocupe cuando no te vi en la escuela.

 _—_ No me sentía bien—Dijo mordiendose el labio inferior.

 _—_ ¿Puedo pasar?—Elsa le dejo espacio para que pudiera entrar cerrando la puerta al final.

 _—_ No era necesario que viniera, estoy bien.

 _—_ Lo se—Le respondio el pelirrojo, acercandose demasiado a ella y susurrandole al oído—Pero no puedo vivir sin verte siempre, preciosa.

Elsa no pudo evitar estremecerse al oirle hablar así.

 _—_ ¿Dejo tarea en su clase? _—_ Cambio rapidamente el tema.

 _—_ Esta vez fui compasivo, no deje nada al igual que tus demas profesores.

Eso le alivio en cierta forma.

 _—_ Entonces ya no debo preocuparme por eso _—_ Rio ligeramente _—_ ¿Desea algo de beber?.

 _—_ No, gracias—Dijo Hans caminando por el departamento, lucia muy ordenado algunas fotografias colgaban de las paredes, habia un pequeño piano cerca del ventanal al lado del el sillon donde la recosto la primera vez, enfrente suyo una pequeña mesa y un televisor encima de un librero.

 _—_ Puede sentarse si quiere _—_ Sugirió Elsa.

El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa causándole escalofríos, instantes después los brazos del profesor le rodeaban la cintura y ambos terminaron sentados en el sillón solo que Hans había hecho que Elsa se sentara en su regazo.

 _—_ ¡Profesor! _—_ Exclamo sorprendida y completamente sonrojada ante tal osadía.

 _—_ Ahora si estoy cómodo _—_ Respondió Hans divertido.

Ella no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de un hombre, odiaba ser tan ingenua en ciertas cosas, y el hecho de estar sentada sobre el de Westergaard le dificultaba estar tranquila.

- _—_ ¿Tocas el piano?- _—_ Pregunto con interes.

- _—_ Un poco- _—_ Dijo Elsa intentando sonar serena pues Westergaard coloco una mano en su rodillla y con el pulgar le acariciaba haciendo circulos, gracias al cielo llevaba un pantalon y una blusa de manga larga blanca- _—_ Es mas un pasatiempo en realidad.

Sintio los labios del profesor hacer contacto contra la piel de su cuello.

 _—_ No haga eso _—_ Pidió abochornada.

 _—_ Me encanta hacerte sonrojar, preciosa.

Rodo los ojos nada le haría a Westergaard soltarla tuvo que resignarse a estar en esa posición. Se limito a jugar con su trenza.

 _—_ ¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?

 _—_ Cerca de seis meses, me ayuda a relajarme, si mal no recuerdo usted menciono que fue a clases de música ¿Toca algún instrumento?.

 _—_ La guitarra y el piano se dominarlos fácilmente—Respondió suspicaz—También toco la flauta, el violin y la guitarra eléctrica.

 _—_ Es muy impresionante, profesor—Dijo mostrando verdadera admiración.

 _—_ Eso ya lo se _—_ Elsa rio ligeramente ante la arrogancia mostrada—¿Quisieras tocar algo para mi, preciosa?.

 _—_ No soy muy buena- _—_ Mustio sutilmente.

 _—_ Bueno...- _—_ Hans coloco un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro sosteniéndole la espalda se levanto del sillón cargando a su alumna en sus brazos hasta el piano-Eso esta por verse.

 _—_ ¡Profesor, bájeme! _—_ Chillo Elsa temerosa de que la dejara caer.

Hans rio divertido adivinando sus preocupaciones jamás la dejaría caer si por el dependiera la llevaría cargando todos los días, la coloco cuidadosamente sobre el taburete sentadose junto a ella después.

 _—_ ¡Es usted un necio! _—_ Reclamo la muchacha.

El rio otra vez Elsa lucia tan adorable molesta.

 _—_ Vamos, Preciosa _—_ La animo- _—_ Prometo no burlarme.

Dudo un instante es decir nunca había tocada frente a nadie tampoco bailado eran dos cosas que ella mantenía en secreto le parecía mas apasionante si no lo decía, sin embargo Westergaard fue el primero en verla bailar y en vez de causarle molestia la tranquilizaba justo como ahora. Llevo sus manos al teclado.

 _—_ Suelo cantar un poco me ayuda a concentrarme _—_ Susurro suavemente _—_ ¿Le molesta si...

 _—_ Para nada _—_ Sonrió Hans y eso le basto para comenzar a tocar.

Y aunque tenia varios días sin tocar, sus dedos tocaban las teclas como si hubiese ensayado esa misma mañana la canción, el suave sonido de las notas llenaron el departamento envolviéndolo, la canción era amena casi tranquilizadora y Elsa cerro los ojos perdiéndose en ella fue entonces que empezó a cantar.

 _Everybody needs inspiration / Todo el mundo necesita inspiración_  
 _Everybody needs a song / Todo el mundo necesita una cancion_  
 _Beautiful melody, when the night is so long/ Preciosa melodia, cuando la noche es tan larga_

Sus manos viajaban por el teclado acariciando las teclas presionadas, dejándose llevar por las emociones encontradas olvidando toda inseguridad y timidez, siguió cantando recordando el porque esa canción. Hans la miraba impresionado ante la elegancia y delicadeza de sus movimientos, su voz todo era hermoso y verla tan concentrada ocasiono que su corazón se acelerara.

 _Because there is no guarantee/ Porque no hay garantía_  
 _That this life is easy / De que esta vida sea sencilla_  
 _When my world is falling apart / Cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos_  
 _When there is no light to break up the dark / Cuando no hay luz que irrumpa en la oscuridad_  
 _That's when I look at you / Es entonces cuando te miro_  
 _When the waves are flooding the shore / Cuando las olas inundad la orilla_  
 _And I can't find my way home anymore / Y no puedo volver a encontrar el camino a casa_  
 _That's when I look at you / Es entonces cuando te miro_

 _When I look at you / Cuando te miro_  
 _I see forgiveness, I see the truth / Veo perdon, veo la verdad_  
 _You love me for who I am / Me quieres por quien soy_  
 _Like the stars hold the moon / Como las estrellas sujetan la luna_  
 _Right there where they belong / Justo ahi, en el lugar al que pertenecen_  
 _And I know I'm not alone / Y se que no estoy sola_

Hans la miraba impresionado ante la elegancia y delicadeza de sus movimientos, su voz todo era hermoso y verla tan concentrada ocasiono que su corazón se acelerara. Los ojos azules se abrieron buscando los verdes, entonces ya no sintió ese vacío, no, pudo verlo tal como la canción; Carecían de mentiras, solo verdad, el la quería. Y esa mirada llena de amor le hizo experimentar un calor agradable como nunca antes.

 _When my world is falling apart / Cuando mi mundo se cae a pedazos_  
 _When there is no light to break up the dark/ Cuando no hay luz que irrumpa en la oscuridad_  
 _That's when I look at you / Es entonces cuando te miro_  
 _When the waves are flooding the shore / Cuando las olas inundan la orilla_  
 _And I can't find my way home anymore / Y no puedo volver a encontrar el camino a casa_  
 _That's when I look at you / Es entonces cuando te miro_

Un sentimiento maravilloso movió cada fibra de su ser, siguió tocando y cantando, ambos viéndose fijamente. Elsa se preguntaba ¿Como una simple mirada le ocasionaba eso? ¿Acaso tanto tiempo repitiéndose "No sentir", la hicieron olvidar? Olvidar sentirse segura, protegida y amada.

 _You appear just like a dream to me / Apareces como un sueño para mi_  
 _Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me / Como colores caleidoscopicos que me cubren_  
 _All I need every breath that I breathe / Todo lo que necesito, cada respiracion que respiro_  
 _Don't you know you're beautiful / ¿No sabes que eres hermoso?_

 _When the waves are flooding the shore / Cuando las ollas inundan la orilla_  
 _And I can't find my way home anymore / Y no puedo volver a encontrar el camino a casa_  
 _That's when I look at you, / Es entonces cuando te miro_  
 _I look at you / Te miro_

Fue en ese instante que Hans sintió también lo mismo, el tenia demasiado tiempo encerrado en ese vacío de soledad, sus hermanos fueron los causantes sin embargo ahora ya no lo sentía.

 _You appear just like a dream to me / Apareces como un sueño para mi_

Con esa ultima estrofa tanto el piano como Elsa se dejaron de escuchar, algo sucedió entre ellos en esos pocos minutos. Sin embargo antes de poder confirmarlo la albina desvió el rostro.

 _—_ ¿Que tal lo hice? _—_ Titubeo.

 _—_ Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto _—_ Esas fueron sus palabras.

Elsa le agradecio con la mirada levantandose del taburete rápidamente.

 _—_ ¿En verdad no desea nada de beber? _—_ Volvió a preguntar deseando controlar sus nervios.

El rio otra vez.

 _—_ Un te nada mas, Preciosa.

* * *

Definitivamente terminaria por volverse loco, no, ya estaba volviendose loco. Sobretodo viendo a Elena caminar como leon enjaulado y mordiendose las uñas ansiosamente, ademas ¡Estaban en un parque publico por Dios!.

 _—_ ¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso, Elena? _—_ Exclamo frustrado Kristoff _—_ Haz estado asi desde que salimos del trabajo.

La aludida se detuvo observandolo con interrogacion, el suspiro obviamente estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que practicamente olvido que venia acompañada.

 _—_ Lo siento, Kristoff-Dijo Elena sentandose a su lado cruzando los brazos.

 _—_ Algo te ocurre ¿Verdad? _—_ La castaña asintió _—_ Puedes decirmelo, El.

Elena lo miro y su semblante cambio completamente angustiando al rubio.

 _—_ ¿Elena? ¿Qué sucede?

No tenia caso ocultárselo, despues de todo Kristoff era el unico que sabia su secreto, terminaria sabiendo tarde o temprano.

 _—_ ¿Recuerdas porque me mude aqui, verdad? _—_ Le pregunto.

 _—_ Si, deseabas alejarte

 _—_ Bueno, hoy mis padres me llamaron por teléfono- _—_ Trago en seco sintiendo un nudo formandose en la garganta.

 _—_ ¿Qué te dijeron? _—_ Kristoff temió saber la respuesta.

 _—_ Weselton _—_ Susurro comenzando a temblar _—_ E-el salió de prisión.

Dicho eso Elena rompió en llanto refugiándose en los brazos del rubio quien no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza, maldiciendo en su mente a quienes lo dejaron en libertad ¿Por qué ocurría esto justo cuando su amiga comenzaba a recuperarse? ¿Cuándo sus heridas empezaban a sanar?. Rogo al cielo porque ese bastardo no se cruzara en su camino, si la policía no pudo hacer justicia, el lo haría.

* * *

 **Nuevamente me disculpo actualizar tan tarde, pero como les deje no pienso abandonar esta historia, les juro que tarde dos semanas en hacer este capitulo. Ya ven como nuestra querida Elsa comienza a derretirse por nuestro apuesto pelirrojo ¿Quien no? Jeje.**

 **Los invito a decirme ¿Cuales hasta ahora han sido sus momentos Helsa favoritos? Tambien estoy abierta a sugerencias, todo buen autor debe considerar todo tipo de ideas ¿No creen?, se que me odiaran por lo que hize con Elena pero es un mal necesario, y ¿Adivinen que personaje aparecera el siguiente capitulo? Los dejo a su imaginacion. :)**

 **Bye, besos y ¡VIVA EL HELSA!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Historia inspirada en video musical.

* * *

 _"La persona que baile contigo en la lluvia, sera la que camine contigo bajo la tormenta"_

 _-Anónimo-_

* * *

Era sábado y Elsa no paraba de mirar el calendario de su habitación, marcaba el numero siete y solo significaba una cosa la boda se celebraría ese día miro el reloj de su mesita de noche apenas marcaban las 10:00 am y la ceremonia seria hasta las 6:00 pm. Faltaba mucho todavía pero eso no evitaba sentirse nerviosa es decir, asistiría a una boda donde estaría la familia de Westergaard ¿Como no ponerse así?.

No debería estarlo, ella y Westergaard no tenían relación alguna.

Algo frustrada se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir, pensó en inventar alguna excusa pero había hecho un compromiso y ella detestaba romperlos. Además el día anterior Elena prácticamente la arrastro al centro comercial para ayudarla a comprar un vestido, la hizo entrar y probarse varios en cada tienda hasta al fin encontrar el ideal sin contar que también la acompaño a comprar accesorios le parecía increíble como una persona podia tener tanta energía, a pesar de todo le sorprendió lo fácil que fue tener un día agradable junto con una amiga tenia mucho sin hacerlo y lo disfruto sobremanera.

Recordó que era joven y en una ciudad llena de calles, personas y edificios por conocer aunque vivió toda su vida en Arendelle esta seguía escondiéndole cosas y deseaba encontrarlas.

Fue con ese pensamiento que Elsa se levanto de la cama, con una sonrisa decorando sus labios, recordando que los fines de semana no trabajaba en la librería así que opto por llamarle a Elena, talvez podrían ir a desayunar en algún lado.

Sin mas demora tomo el telefono y marco no demoro en responder.

- _¿Hola?_

 _-_ Buenos dias, -Siendo amigas aun no la tuteaba.

 _-¡Oh, buenos dias, querida! Dime ¿Sucede algo?_

-No, nada solo queria saber si le apetece desayunar conmigo.

 _-¡Por supuesto, Linda! Solo dejame cambiarme y te vere en el restaurante cerca de tu departamento._

 _-_ Me parece bien, la vere despues.

Termino la llamada por su parte Elsa ya estaba lista recogio su bolso, tomo las llaves y salio del departamento.

Las calles estaban repletas para cuando salio, comenzo a caminar el restaurante no quedaba muy lejos estaba acostumbrada realmente. A veces se detenia a admirar las paredes pintadas de Gafritti causado por adolescentes rebeldes ,debia reconocer que muchos tenian talento intrigandole cual seria el significado. Sin embargo lo que llamo mas su atencion fueron unos nombres, perfectamente escritos en la pared.

 _Elizabeth y Henry_

 _Victimas de un amor prohibido_

Los nombres pertenecian a una vieja leyenda, o eso le parecia recordar. Cada vez que miraba esos nombres sentia una extraña nolstalgia como si ella hubiese vivido esa historia alguna vez.

Alejo los pensamientos concentrandoce en que ya habia llegado al restaurante, pidio una mesa para dos preferentemente cerca del ventanal, Elena no demoro en aparecer. Elsa opto por olvidar sus pensamientos y dedicarse a pasarla nuevamente bien con la castaña.

* * *

Jamas en toda su vida Hans Westergaard se habia puesto tan tenso. Le sobraban razones, destacaba solo una. Volveria a ver a sus hermanos despues de mucho tiempo, hirvio de rabia sin ninguna razon preparandose mentalmente para el terrible infierno que le esperaba ese dia. Viendo el lado bueno veria a su padre otra vez, un hombre respetable y el unico que podia poner orden a los idiotas que tenia por parientes.

Tras fallecer su madre las cosas entre ellos se volvieron algo frias, distanciandose sin darse cuenta hasta ya no verse lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que su padre jamas se permitiria mostrarse debil. Pero tambien sabia que perder a su compañera de vida le causo un vacio incapaz de llenarse, convirtiendose en un hombre mas serio y frio.

Aunque nunca tuvieron discusion alguna, ni se lanzaron palabras hirientes esa estrecha confianza entre padre e hijo fue rompiendose lentamente hasta ya no existir. Tal vez porque los dos decidieron llevar su duelo de diferente forma o quiza porque ambos preferian no inmiscuirse en los asuntos del otro. Dos años sin verse les dejo en claro que la vida no era infinita y algun dia deberian enfrentarse, ademas tanto el como su padre eran personas extremadamente orgullosas, renuentes a aceptar que cometieron un error.

Por otra parte estaba feliz al volver a ver a su hermano Damian, el unico hermano que prefirio mostrarle afecto que desprecio brindandole apoyo incondicional sin embargo despues del funeral de su madre Damian desaparecio dejandolo solo. Hans conocia las razones y sabia perfectamente que Damian lo queria lo suficiente como para irse y dejarlo enfrentar varios obstaculos solo. Respeto esa decision concediendole la razon por marcharse lejos de Arendelle.

Damian era el mas indicado para comprender el dolor de su padre, ya que el tambien habia perdido a la mujer que amaba. Se llamaba Jessica era una chica preciosa y muy dulce, refinida, que no podia ocultar su amor por su hermano ni el de ella. Fueron muy felices el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Damian planeaba casarse con ella recien se graduaran de la universidad en aquel entonces Hans tenia veinte años y Damian veintidós le faltaba poco para terminar la carrera, jamas lo habia visto tan feliz.

Pero un terrible dia la pareja salio a caminar ese dia festejarian su tercer aniversario, ninguno imagino lo que sucederia despues, cuando regresaban fueron asaltados por un ladron. Les exigio dinero sin embargo cuando Damian dio ademan alguno por defenderse el ladron saco un arma y sin cuestionamiento alguno jalo del gatillo, disparandole a Jessica en el vientre.

La joven se desplomo en el suelo desangrandose, Damian horrorizado trato de salvarla pero fue demasiado tarde, Jessica perdio la vida susurrando con su ultimo aliento cuanto lo amaba.

Eso lo destruyo y desde entonces su hermano nunca volvio a ser el mismo.

Hans cerro los ojos deseando que Damian pudiera algun dia recuperarse, penso en Elsa y el solo hecho de pensar en llegar a perderla...

No podria ni imaginarselo.

Nunca se sintio merecedor de ella, pero ahora que la comenzaba a conocer supo que jamas se arrepentiria de haberse enamorado. Ambos sufrian, ambos desconfiaban de la idea del romance, ambos perdieron seres queridos y ambos necesitaban volverse a abrir, sacar el vacio del pecho, confiar y amar. En el poco tiempo teniendo de conquistarla jamas le dijo "Te amo" abiertamente dio margen a ello pero Elsa no captaba la indirecta.

Adoraba su ingeniudad.

Tan ensimismado estaba que sentir el telefono sonar respingo, lo saco del bolsillo observando el numero, fruncio el ceño al leer el nombre de Cedric. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba avivar las llamas del infierno antes de tiempo. Presiono el boton si bien le tenia rencor nunca permitiria ser llamado maleducado.

-¿Que quieres, Cedric?-Gruño.

- _Buenos dias, para ti tambien hermano_ -Contesto tambien sonandose molesto.

-Como si te importara, ¿A que haz llamado?

- _Solo para confirmar tu asistencia, ya sabes como es nuestro padre._

-No tengo otra opcion y lo sabes bien, Cedric-Recalco Hans.

- _Si, si, como digas, tambien llame para saber si llevaras acompañante_ -Hans pudo escuchar un deje de interes nada sano.

-Para informacion tuya "querido" hermano, si llevare a alguien.

 _-¡Vaya que sorpresa! El estupido de mi hermanito consiguo pareja, dime aqui entre nos ¿Le tuviste que suplicar para que te acompañase?_

¡Maldito hijo de perra!

-¡Vete al diablo, Cedric!-Grito cortando la llamada arrojando rabioso el telefono contra el sofa.

Ahora si que quería arrancarle el pellejo.

* * *

Despues de desayunar, Elena llevo a Elsa a una estetica cerca del centro de la ciudad. Las dos estaban sentadas esperando ser atendidas.

-Apenas son las doce, srta. Granger la boda sera dentro de seis horas-Replico Elsa cruzando los brazos-Tengo mucho tiempo para arreglarme.

-Querida, la mansion queda a dos horas de aqui.

-¡¿Que!

-Creo que Hans no te lo habia comentado-Elena rio ligeramente agarrando una revista-Es muy probable que deberan irse a las cuatro si desean llegar a tiempo.

Elsa solto un exagerado suspiro, Dios en que lio se habia metido.

-Eres muy dramatica ¿Lo sabias?

La ojiazul oculto una mueca enfadada.

-Tal vez

La castaña rio una vez mas, minutos despues un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia se acerco a ellas.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-Pregunto sonriendoles amablemente.

-De hecho solo sera ella-Dijo Elena señalando a Elsa-Ira a una boda en unas cuantas horas y debe lucir maravillosa.

-Pues encantado de ayudar a tan bella dama-Exclamo el rubio sosteniendo la mano de Elsa y plantandole un beso provocandole un sonrojo-Me encargare de dejarte mas hermosa.

Elsa sonrio sintiendose comoda con el joven.

-Muchas gracias.

-Llamame Olaf, querida.

Olaf era un joven muy apuesto, de ojos azules que brillaban en un tono alegre. Vestia con una camisa blanca, pantalones y un delantal negro que servia como uniforme. Tanto Elena como Elsa simpatizaron con el inmediatamente, le pidio a Elsa sentarse mientras el recogia los materiales necesarios para un peinado perfecto. Pasada hora y media en que comenzo a peinarla y a maquillarla -sugerencia de Elena-, los tres charlaron como si se conociecen desde hace una vida ocasionalmente Olaf las hacia reir bailando exageradamente mientras cantaba una cancion.

-Muy bien, Elsa cuentame ¿Con quien iras a la boda?-Pregunto Olaf-¿Con tu novio?¿Amigo? o ¿Amigo con derechos?

Ambas no pudieron evitar reir al escucharlo.

-No, no es mi novio-Respondio Elsa divertida.

-Sino su profesor de Literatura-Dijo Elena ganandose una mirada acusadora de la albina.

-¿Un profesor? Vaya, tu si sabes como divertirte.

-No, no, es lo que piensas-Quiso explicar sintiendose enrojecer.

Olaf le sonrio obviamente bromeaba, le habia agradado Elsa asi que prefirio reirse a mandibula abierta.

-Solo bromeo, querida-Le dijo.

Elsa suspiro aliviada, no queria que pensara mal.

-Unos toques mas y ya esta-Informo el rubio sacando un espejo de un cajon entregandoselo a Elsa-No es por presumir, pero me quedaste divina.

Curiosa tomo el espejo al verse simplemente no podia creerlo, tal como habia dicho Olaf quedo en verdad muy hermosa.

-¿Esta soy yo?-Pregunto incrédula Elena sonrio.

-Eres maravilloso, Olaf-Lo halago la castaña ante lo cual el rubio solo sonrio e hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mis bellas damas-Exclamo risueñamente.

Elena observo el reloj en su muñeca en ese instante.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-Le recordó a Elsa quien levantándose de la silla saco su cartera sin embargo Olaf la detuvo.

-Pero...-Iba a reclamar la albina.

-Ver tu rostro complacido y sonriente es suficiente paga para mi-Insistio Olaf tomándole la mano-Vuelve pronto ¿Si?

No pudiendo hacer nada mas que volver a sonreírle Elsa le dio las gracias y partio junto con Elena quien prácticamente la estaba arrastrando de la mano hacia las demás tiendas, pese a ser pequeña y delgada debía reconocer su fuerza. No obstante la castaña estaba tan distraída jalándola que Elsa no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien, el resultado fue que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Elsa fue la primera en levantarse y tan pronto lo hizo se dirigió con quien había chocado, era un hombre y aun parecía aturdido. Algo preocupada se acerco a el.

-Le pido disculpas, debí fijarme por donde iba-Dijo amablemente aunque internamente maldecía a Elena.

El aludido elevo la cabeza clavando su mirada en la joven quien al fin pudo observarle detenidamente, poseía unos impresionantes ojos azul marino, sus facciones eran muy varoniles aunque con algo de suavidez, la piel era inusualmente blanca, pudo notar el cabello castaño claro y supuso que era largo pues lo llevaba sujeto en una pequeña coleta y vestía un elegante traje negro. Meneo un poco la cabeza para salir de su estupor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?-Pregunto ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

El le dirigió una sonrisa amigable aceptando la ayuda, tan pronto estuvo de pie se sacudió limpiándose el traje.

-Si estoy bien-Dijo el y ella pudo notar un cierto acento ingles.

-Le pido nuevamente disculpas, espero no se haya lastimado por mi culpa.

-Descuida, yo también debo fijarme por donde camino-Le sonrió nuevamente-Soy Tobias Savage por cierto, un placer en conocerte-Se presento el hombre.

-Elsa James-Dijo ella después de todo era descortés no presentarse después de haberlo arrollado quiso pensar.

-¡Elsa!-Esa era Elena sin duda.

-Bueno ya debo irme

-Espero volver a verte-Le dijo Tobias tomándole la mano y depositando un suave beso en ella causándole un ligero sonrojo a la ojiazul.

-Yo...bueno, Adios-Se despidió alejándose para encontrarse con la castaña.

Tobias por otra parte solo se quedo ahi de pie observando a la joven marcharse junto con aquella extraña castaña.

-Elsa...-Susurro al viento-Que hermoso nombre.

* * *

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

¡Si ya lo se! Tarde cuatro largos meses en actualizar esta historia, y se que no podre compensarlo. Pero si me permiten defenderme, estos meses fueron los mas duros del año. Por no decir los mas frustrantes, les cuento; a finales de Abril porque en ese mes fue la ultima vez que actualize, tuve un recital (Soy bailarina de Ballet) en un pequeño teatro por el dia internacional de la danza, por lo tanto todas las escuelas bailaron, mi escuela fue de la ultimas y pasamos como cuatro largas horas para bailar solo diez minutos en un minúsculo escenario. Total, en lo que estuve bailando me robaron mi mochila y en ella tenia prácticamente todo; IPod, teléfono, cartera, un conjunto de ropa nuevo y mis zapatillas de punta.

Fue horrible que me robaran todo, en especial porque en esa mochila venia una cruz de gran valor sentimental y les juro que fue un golpe muy bajo haberla perdido porque eran de mi hermana pequeña que en paz descanse, no tengo casi nada de ella. Fue como si la hubiera perdido otra vez.

Y no obstante después de eso tuve varias discusiones con mi madre, una tia abuela mia fallecio, y luego mi profesora de ballet nos estaba exprimiendo con los ensayos para el baile del fin de cursos estuve viviendo en la escuela literalmente, salía de la preparatoria a las dos entraba al ballet a las tres y salía de ensayar a las ocho o nueve de la noche, sumándole los trabajos, los exámenes y las evaluaciones finales de la preparatoria. Prácticamente estuve demasiado irritada, cansada, triste y demasiado agotada.

Créanme cuando tenia tiempo para escribir estuve corrigiendo, borrando y corrigiendo y asi sucesivamente hasta por fin tenerlo listo.

Puede que este capitulo no sea largo pero les juro que lo escribi lo mejor que pude y con todo mi esfuerzo.

Disfrutenlo, besos. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje

Historia inspirada en un video musical.

Nota: La música para ambientar la leyenda es _"The Prince"s Tale"_

* * *

"Siempre que cierro los ojos, es como un sombrio paraiso, nadie se te compara, tengo miedo de que vayas a estar esparando al otro lado, siempre que cierro los ojos"

- _Dark Paradise, Lana del Rey-_

* * *

Desde hace varias decadas existe una leyenda en Arendelle, posiblemente la primera y mas interesante de todas.

 **Arendelle, 1950**

 _Existio alguna vez una familia que vivia cerca de las cascadas de Arendelle en una enorme mansion llena de hermosos jardines y extravagantes flores, sus dueños eran; Alfred y Sarah Walter._

 _La pareja era poseedora de un viñedo el mas fino y famoso de la ciudad, el cual con los años fue incrementando por lo tanto tambien eran propietarios de una gran fortuna. Pero a ellos no les importaba su riqueza ni sus bellos jardines, para ellos su mas preciado tesoro era su unica hija una joven llamada Elizabeth._

 _Aquella muchacha tenia un alma cariñosa, simpatica y noble siendo muy querida y amada por todos tanto en la mansion como en los viñedos, sin embargo como suele ocurrir en varias ocasiones Elizabeth conocio y se enamoro del capataz Henry Mclark un muchacho serio y amable que le correspondia._

 _Los jovenes enamorados se reunian por las noches en los jardines para demostrarse su amor, siempre sin falta. Un dia Henry le propuso matrimonio y la joven acepto sin dudar, fue entonces que el le regalo algo muy especial; Un collar de perlas azules y un anillo de plata para simbolizar su amor eterno._

 _Fascinada por esos regalas Elizabeth pregunto su significado, el le respondio que las perlas provenian del fondo del mar y que el mismo encontro un dia mientras navegaba, estaban flotando y de ellas salia un brillo; eran magicas, porque al momento de tocarlas una suave voz como el canto de una sirena le dijo._

 _-"Como hermoso es el mar, como bellas son las estrellas, a quien ames , su amor resplandecera en estas perlas, su corazon y el tuyo se uniran y entonces su amor eterno sera"_

 _El anillo tambien provenia del mar, y tambien de el escucho una voz._

 _-"Asi como el cielo es infinito, asi como eterno es el sol, su alianza no se rompera, unidos estaran y nadie los separara, porque el amor verdadero durara toda la eternidad"._

 _Tras esas palabras unieron sus labios, sin darse cuenta tanto el anillo como el collar se iluminaron sellando su compromiso._

 _Al dia siguiente armandose de valor, ambos enfrentaron a los padres de Elizabeth contandoles la verdad y esperando su bendicion. Alfred y Sarah abrazaron a su hija, si su hija era feliz con el capataz ellos los apoyarian, para los padres no existe mejor dicha que la felicidad de un hijo._

 _La boda se organizaria en unos meses, la prima de Elizabeth cuyo nombre era Beth llego para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera pues la amaba como a una hermana. Sin embargo cuando ambas fueron un dia a recoger unas flores a la ciudad, un hombre la observo desde la esquina cautivado de tal belleza._

 _Aquel hombre no era otro mas que el joven millonario Trevor Oberlin, su empresa era la competencia de los Walter, comenzo a obsesionarse con Elizabeth sabiendo con conocimiento de causa una cosa: si la desposaba obtendria no solo su herencia tambien la tendria a ella. Confiado llego con Alfred pidiendole su mano, se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando se entero de que la joven ya se hayaba comprometida y nada mas que con un capataz._

 _Enfurecido salio de la mansion con la determinada idea de obtener a esa "niña" a como diera lugar._

 _Y asi paso aprovechandose de su poder contrato a unos malentes para acabar con Henry, ellos se lo llevaron enfrente de Elizabeth mientras ella suplicaba entre lagrimas por el , fue entonces cuando Trevor hizo su aparicion prometiendole liberarlo si aceptaba casarse con el. Furiosa se nego a lo que Trevor exigia, no obstante al ver que uno de los malentes sacaba una pistola acepto con tal de salvarlo._

 _Desgraciadamente en medio del forcejo por liberarse, uno le disparo a Henry entre los pulmones tanto los malentes como Trevor huyeron despavoridos._

 _Elizabeth corrio a socorrerlo intentando salvarlo, todo intento fue en vano y ella vio con dolor como Henry perdia la vida, el joven sostuvo su mano hasta cerrar sus ojos para siempre. La joven grito de dolor aferrandose al cuerpo inerte._

 _Asi los encontraron unas horas despues, a los pocos dias enterraron al capataz cerca del mar, Elizabeth no asistio al funeral ni al entierro se encerro en su habitacion, no deseaba hablar con nadie. Sus padres aceptaron su decision, sintiendose devastados por el sufrimiento de su querida hija, metieron a Trevor tras las rejas asi como quienes asesinaron a Henry, pero ¿Que significado tendria para ella, si el hombre que amaba ya no estaba? A veces la vida era injusta._

 _Semanas mas tarde Beth caminaba por la playa en la noche, cuando de pronto vio a su prima a lo lejos parada en medio de esta._

 _Elizabeth abrazaba con fuerza el collar y el anillo mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, era la imagen del dolor y sufrimiento, de repente los objetos comenzaron a brillar, alejandolos un poco los observo detenidamente, el viento del mar comenzo a golpear su rostro y entonces escucho una voz tan triste que termino por romper su corazon._

 _-"Separados estan, el egoismo los lastimo, pero sus corazones unidos estan y su amor eterno sera"_

 _Desde lejos Beth escucho las palabras vio a su prima aun sostenia el collar y el anillo._

 _-"Una maldicion se lanzara, al terminar estas palabras. Ustedes se volveran a encontrar..."_

 _Elizabeth sonrio entre lagrimas_

 _-...facil no sera, años pasaran, recuerda mi oracion: Dos corazones se encontraran, uno roto el otro inseguro estara, recuerda mi oracion, pruebas dificiles pasaran, si el amor es verdadero la maldicion se rompera, una señal se les dara ellos no lo sabran pero sus corazones se uniran en una luna llena, recuerda mi oracion; El primer corazon curara al otro y el segundo sus miedos vencera, recuerda obstaculos pasaran, solo el amor los vencera y unidos estaran y asi como el tuyo durara por toda la eternidad"._

 _Se dice que Elizabeth cayo en un profundo sueño del cual nunca pudo despertar, del anillo y el collar nadie volvio a escuchar, habian desaparecido algunos dicen que volvieron al mar en espera de ser encontrados._

 _La leyenda aun conserva la maldicion, muchos han intentado romperla pero es en vano porque solo los dos corazones destinados podran vencerla, el amor verdaro es lo que hace; Rompe cualquier hechizo y obstaculo si se ama de verdad._

* * *

Al regresar a su departamento Elsa se encontraba exhausta no recordaba que ir de compras fuera tan cansado sobretodo si ibas acompañada por la energetica Elena Granger, miro el reloj de su cocina faltaban dos horas para las cuatro, Westergaard seguramente llegaria a tiempo o poco antes. Al menos ya estaba peinada solo faltaba colocarse el vestido y arreglarse.

Decidio prepararse un te, realmente necesitaba relajarse aun no entendia la razon ante su nerviosismo es decir, no tenia razon para estarlo ¿O si?. Prefirio alejar esos pensamientos solo le causaban mas nervios.

Justo entonces su celular sono, lo tomo del bolsillo y observo extrañada la pantalla pensando quien podria ser. El corazon le latio emocionado, eran sus tios. No dudo en contestar inmediatamente, deslizo el dedo por la pantalla.

- _¡Hola, mi niña!-_ Era su tia Gerda, Elsa no pudo contener la sonrisa al verla.

-Hola, Tia Gerda-Su voz sono muy alegre.

 _-¿Como estas, querida?-_ Pregunto maternalmente _-¡Mirate, te haz convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, mi niña!-_ Exclamo la mujer mirandola atra vez del otro lado de la pantalla _._

-Tia, no sabe cuanto me alegra verla al menos de esta forma-Rio ella aun emocionada por tan inesperada llamada.

-Oh, querida a mi tambien, te extrañamos tanto

 _-Yo tambien los extraño-_ Admitio sintiendo el llanto llegar a sus ojos _-¿Donde esta, Tio Kai?_

 _-¡¿Aqui estoy, pequeña?!-_ Exclamo un hombre apareciendo junto a su tia sonriendole de oreja a oreja _-¡Mira nada mas cuanto haz crecido! ¿Donde esta esa pequeña niña que yo cargaba en brazos?_

Elsa rio por el comentario sintiendo nolstalgia tambien y no evito pensar que desde hace tiempo aquella niña habia partido de sus vidas hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Porque tan arreglada, querida?-Pregunto Tia Gerda notando su peinado.

-Oh, ire a una boda-Dijo restandole importancia.

 _-¿A una boda?-_ Ese fue Tio Kai _-¿Cual boda?_

-Fui invitada a una, no conozco a la pareja-Y francamente no queria conocerla-Pero deberemos irnos a las cuatro porque...

 _-¡Un momento! ''Deberemos''-_ Quiso saber su Tia.

Ups. Habia hablado demas ¿Que podrias decirles? Mentir no era una opcion sin embargo tampoco decirles sonaba exactamente bien.

 _-Este...yo ire con alguien-_ Respondio de golpe.

 _-¡Oh, Elsa eso es maravilloso!-_ Grito su Tia _-¡¿Quien es?!¡¿Va contigo en la escuela?!_

 _-¡Un momento ¿Tienes novio, Elsa?!-_ Exclamo su Tio Kai y la pregunta hizo que la sangre le subiera al rostro.

 _-¡No es mi novio!-_ Atino a decir rojizima.

 _-Menos mal-_ Contesto el Tio Kai evidentenmente celoso.

Despues de eso pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas a Elsa le sorprendio que su Tio lo habian ascendido en su trabajo y por lo tanto ellos se encontraban en New York. Ahora era el subpresidente de la empresa en la que trabajaba desde hace mas de viente años. Pero eso significaba por lo tanto menos comunicacion entre ellos, sus labores lo mantenian demasiado ocupado y lo arrastraban a numerosos viajes dandole apenas tiempo para redactarle una carta o incluso llamarle.

Tia Gerda poseia un pequeño negocio que fue creciendo con los años y eso la mantenia igual de ocupada. Se sentia orgullosa por ellos, en verdad, sin embargo no podia evitar sentirse aun mas hundida en la soledad.

Ya cuando se despidieron de ella no sin antes prometerle llamarle mas seguido, Elsa se permitio observar el reloj otra vez. Se levanto de golpe corriendo a cambiarse.

El tiempo transcurrio rapido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Arendelle, después de dejar a Elsa en su departamento y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Elena Granger opto por distraerse como pocas veces se pemitia hacerlo, observo a unos niños jugar con una pelota en un parque cercano. Un deje cariñoso y nostálgico cruzo por su rostro y por un solo instante se imagino asi misma sentada en una de las bancas, hablando con otras madres sin perder de vista a su hijo quien seguramente ignoraría sus gritos y seguiría jugando sin cansancio.

Alejo ese pensamiento.

Ella jamas tendría eso. No porque fuera falta de deseo. No podia permitírselo.

Alguna vez soño tener una familia propia, un esposo maravilloso y niños corriendo como gacelas alrededor de la casa. Ese sueño acabo al ser sexualmente abusada por un ser despreciable. Instintivamente recordó al novio que tenia en aquel entonces.

Cerro los ojos, volviendo a rememorar sentimientos creyéndolos perdidos tras tantos años.

Habían sido compañeros en preparatoria, los profesores siempre los ponían juntos ya fuera en algún proyecto o trabajo escolar, sin remedio alguno comenzaron a hablarse principalmente al no tener opción. Al comienzo se cayeron mal pero inexplicadamente ambos sentía atracción por el otro. Mientras Elena era carismática, alegre y flexible el era sarcástico, bromista, un tanto desafiante y principalmente arrogante.

Bien decian "Los polos opuestos se atraen" ellos no fueron la excepción.

Un dia cuando terminaban un trabajo, empezaron a discutir Elena no recordaba ya la razón, solo que discutían. Exasperada ella grito.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Enseguida sintió sus labios devorando su boca y ella correspondio con el mismo frenesí.

Le dolio irse sin darle explicaciones, nisiquiera se despidió. No podia verlo después de sentirse sucia, se autoengaño diciéndose haber hecho lo correcto. El merecia amar a alguien que no estuviera manchado, como ella lo estaba. Kristoff creía fervientemente que ella no amaría otra vez, tenia razón en pensar ese hecho al dejárselo ver asi.

Elena no podia amar otra vez, porque todavía seguía amando a quien hace mucho tiempo dejo atrás.

Talvez es estúpido seguir haciéndolo, lo abandono, ¿Qué derecho tenia ella en amarlo?. Agradecia a sus padres no darle información sobre su desaparición, tampoco contesto las insensates llamadas ni los mensajes enviados. Era mejor asi, que el la olvidara.

Aun si eso significaba romperle el corazón.

* * *

Mas tarde Hans ya se encontraba afuera del departamento, e intento por vigesima vez acomodarse la cobarta decidio dejarlo por la paz al ver su reloj, y el camino hacia la boda seria largo. Sin esperar mas toco la puerta.

-¡Esta abierto!-Grito Elsa provocandole una leve risa al sureño.

Y sin dudar entro, sorprendida por el ruido Elsa quien se encontraba de espaldas se giro lentamente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Hans solo...dejo de respirar.

Ahi frente a el estaba una Diosa en toda su gloria y esplendor, dejando ver su inmensa belleza que ni la misma Afrodita podia igualar. Sus ojos esmeralda la recorrieron por completo.

El leve brillo que adornaba el largo vestido negro strapple, la hacian resplandecer cual estrella incorporando porte y elegancia. En la parte derecha tenia una pequeña avertura haciendole ver su bien tonificada pierna, sus finos cabellos peinados en un chongo frances despeinado, algunos mechones caian sobre su zona frontal y orejas. Pequeños aretes los ardonaban y en cuanto a maquillaje, sus labios pintados de rojo, las pestañas con rimel y un poco de sombras en los ojos, era breve pero hacia resaltar aun mas su natural belleza.

Parecia una autentica reina.

-¿Le comio la lengua el raton, profesor?-Bromeo con diversion al verlo tan sorprendido aunque ella tambien habia tenido la misma reaccion al verse.

Hans parpadeo varias veces sintiéndose como un idiota embobado.

El vestido ceñido a su cuerpo lo estaba matando.

Hecho una vista a sus labios, pintados de rojo carmesi. Quiso devorarlos inmediatamente.

Elsa camino hasta el con firmeza, porte y elegancia. Un caminar digno de un reina.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirandola, no deseaba mirar otra cosa. Solo a ella, aquella bella criatura le sonrio divertida.

Dios, era perfecta.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta dandole la vista de su espalda descubierta, Hans casi soltaba un gemido.

-¿Podria colocarme el collar, por favor?-Pidio y su voz sono casi melodiosa.

Practicamente se apresuro a hacerlo. Llevo ambas manos al fino cuello sujetando la pequeña cadena para luego ajustarla en su debido lugar. No se retiro inmediatamente, se permitio oler su perfume y observar la tersa piel frente a el.

Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la espalda admirando su textura y suavidad.

Elsa se estremecio, podia sentir la calidez en los dedos del profesor, y como la acariciaba, disfruto esa caricia aunque su razon le pedia retirarse, no lo hizo. Corrección no deseaba hacerlo, armándose de valor se giro.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto con fingida inocencia.

-Luces maravillosa-Murmuro casi con adoracion, la joven rio apenada mas su corazón de alegría brincaba.

-Usted también luce muy apuesto-Dijo-Aunque, déjeme ayudarle con la corbata.

-Gracias.

-No entiendo porque a los hombres se les dificulta tanto.

-Tal vez lo consideramos innecesario ¿No crees?-Cuestiono enarcando una ceja divertido. El gusto no le duro mucho, pues Elsa jalo la corbata ocasionando que el rostro del pelirrojo quedara muy cerca del suyo.

-Me parece que disfrutan la ayuda femenina, Westergaard-Respondio acercándose aun mas hasta rozar los labios del sorprendido profesor.-¿Verdad?.

Hans solo asintió concentrándose solamente en la boca de la rubia.

-Elsa...

-Debemos irnos-Susurro alejándose disfrutando la mirada atónita y sorprendida de su acompañante.

"Dos pueden jugar ese juego" Penso.

* * *

 _ **Lo se, tardo meses, lo se.**_

 _ **Mañana subiré la otra parte, esta vez va enserio y sabran mas detalles de Henry y Elizabeth. Si quieren preguntarme o recomendarme algo, estoy dispuesta a escuchar.**_

 _ **Besos, Jane Luna.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencias: Lenguaje explicito.

Historia inspirada en un video musical.

Nota: A partir de este capitulo la trama del fic se torna un poco mas oscura.

* * *

 _"El dinero compra el silencio de un hombre por un tiempo. Una flecha en el corazón lo compra para siempre."_

 _-Game Of Thrones-_

* * *

La mayor parte del viaje Elsa escucho instrucciones sobre la familia de Westergaard, contandole lo mejor posible sobre sus hermanos, tios, primos, padre y abuela. Intento memorizar lo mas importante, sintiendose aun mas nerviosa si eso fuera posible. Ya llevaban dos horas viajando, y la ansiedad comenzaba a cobrar factura

Antes de darse cuenta a voz de Westergaard la saco de su ensonacion.

-Estamos llegando-Anuncio sin emocion.

Elsa vio por la ventana a lo lejos distinguio una enorme mansion rodeada por grandes arboles y jardines, al cruzar la enorme entrada custodiada por cuatro guardias le hizo suponer que la familia de su profesor era muy adinerada por no decir poderosa. Aun faltaba un buen tramo para llegar, lo cual aprovecho para observar con detenimiento.

La distancia entre la mansion y la entrada era demasiada, perdiendose de vista. Los arboles y jardines perfectamente cuidados, al acercarse vio tambien un camino que daba directamente a ellos y una piscina donde bien podrian caber cincuenta personas. Era increible.

Nuevamente la voz del profesor la regreso a la realidad. Ni se dio cuenta en que momento se estaciono Westergaard, ni mucho menos cuando el le abria la puerta ofreciendole la mano.

-Bienvenida, a mi humilde hogar.

¿Humilde? Ese lugar era todo menos humilde, parecia un castillo.

-Es enorme-Atino a decir. Hans rio.

-Es util si tienes doce hermanos-Afirma-¿Lista?

-Lista-Exclama sosteniendo su mano bajando del auto, momento despues Hans le ofrecio su brazo el cual acepto, ambos caminaron asi mientras subian las enormes escaleras de marmol hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansion.

Cruzando la puerta, Elsa quedo maravillada una vez mas. El piso era de marfil, las paredes decoradas con retratos magnificios y pequeños oleajes, alzo los ojos encontrandose con un bello candelabro colgando sus perfectos cristales. Vio a varias personas por la estancia, algunas charlaban entre si otras admiraban los retratos, unos cuantos niños corrian por la parecia sacado de un cuento o bien de una fiesta de la aristocracia.

-La mayoria son familiares lejanos, otros son algunos amigos de mi padre-Le informo Westergaard viendo su confusion.

-Ya veo-Dirige su mirada a el-¿Es tedioso recordar el nombre de cada pariente?

-No tienes idea.

Se sonrien mutuamente y alzan la vista al notar aun hombre mayor dirigiendose a ellos. Elsa siente inmediatamente la tension del pelirrojo, mira al hombre y estudia desimuladamente su aspecto. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo un poco oscuro, algunas canas son visibles, producto de la edad; su rostro tambien muestra el efecto del tiempo vivido, le transmite compasion al observar sus ojos, los cuales solo reflejan a un hombre carcomido por la tragedia y el dolor. Su expresion es severa casi temeraria, el bigote y la barba no hacen otra cosa salvo acentuarlo.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe al instante que se coloca enfrente y mira al profesor.

-Padre-Saluda Hans con una inclinacion de cabeza.

-Hijo-Contesta correspondiendo el saludo-¿Como haz estado?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-Se vuelve hacia la rubia-Ella es Elsa, padre, a venido conmigo.

-Lo imagine-Fue su unica respuesta-Un placer en conocerte, Elsa.-Dice tomando la mano libre depositando un casto beso en su ella.

-El placer es mio, señor Westergaard-Dijo sintiendose un poco aliviada.

-¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? La ciudad queda muy lejos-Pregunto dirigiendose a su hijo.

-Si, no tuvimos contratiempos, padre.

-Me alegra-Mostrando una leve sonrisa-Quizas deberias saludar a tus hermanos, estan ansiosos por verte.

"Si, ya lo imagino"Penso con molestia.

-Si, padre-Contesto fingiendo alegrarse por ello.

-Bien, yo estare atendiendo unos asuntos. Los vere en un rato.

El padre de Westergaard se marcho ni bien dijo esas palabras. Al quedarse solos Hans emitio un largo suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Esta bien?-Cuestiono Elsa preocupada.

-Eso creo, es solo...Es algo complicado.

Prefirio no preguntar nada mas. Era obvio la incomodidad en el, talvez hasta cierto punto justificable sin embargo conocia muy bien el juego al que habia entrado al aceptar la invitacion. Porque era un juego "Ganar o perder" esa era la regla; Sino se hubiera preparado para lo que vendria, al igual que todos los años de su niñez y adolescencia. El jamas habria ido a la boda.

-¿Hans?¿Eres tu?

El mencionado volteo y casi al instante la tension volvio a el. Ahi estaban, seis de sus hermanos caminando hasta el. Inconscientemente sostuvo la cintura de su acompañante, como si con eso le protegiera, ella lo noto algo intrigada, recordo rapido los motivos asi que opto por no decir nada.

-Hola, hermanos-Atino a decir.

Uno al parecer el mas grande de todos, le dio un fuerte apreton si bien pudiera haberse interpretado como un simple saludo amistoso, sino fuera porque el agarre era muy fuerte. Hans lo soporto acostumbrado.

-Un gusto verte otra vez, Linus-Dedicandole una mirada seria, observando los ojos color zafiro retandole. Linus era el cuarto de sus hermanos, tenia treinta y un años, una esposa y un hijo en camino. Pese a ello, no era digno de confianza.

-¡Hace mucho que no te veiamos, hermanito!-Exclamaron dos seguidos por una risa nada agradable. Los gemelos Tyler y Barron, sus sexto y septimo hermanos, tenian veintiocho, debia tener cuidado sino deseaba ser estafado con un juego estupido.

-Realmente, no esperabamos verte por aqui. Vaya sorpresa-Phillip, el segundo. Treinta y cuatro. Algo gracil y avaro. A su lado Robert y Nikolas, quinto y obtavo.

Elsa estaba mareada, ¡Cuantos hermanos! y aun faltaban por conocer. Secretamente admiro a la madre del sureño al dar a luz a tantos hijos.

-¿Quien es esta hermosa joven, Hans?-Cuestiono Linus observando atentamente a la albina. Elsa se estremecio al notar como le miraba, y no le agrado en absoluto.

-Me llamo Elsa James-Se presento haciendo uso de un tono educado y distante-Un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es nuestro-Murmuraron Tyler y Barron.

De momento Elsa ya estaba queriendo alejarse lo antes posible, hasta ahora su intuicion no le fallaba, los hermanos de Westergaard emitian un aura desagradable e hipocrita. Le sorprendia que su profesor no lo hiciera pese a su hostilidad al momento de dar clases.

-Si nos permiten, me gustaria mostrarle a mi acompañante la mansion.

Y sin decir otra palabra. Hans condujo a Elsa por los pasillos.

-Lamento todo eso. A veces se comportan algo intimidantes.

-Se a lo que se refiere. Pero si mal no recuerda, se como tratar con ese tipo de personas.

Hans rio recordando la razon.

Los pasillos largos mientras caminaban saludaron a varios familiares del sureño, Hans les presentaba a Elsa sin vacilar en ello; por su parte ella sonreia cortesmente y respondia alguna que otra pregunta, para cuando Hans la condujo a una habitacion con la intencion de enseñarle el resto del lugar, Elsa ya conocia a la mayoria de los invitados.

Contemplando, Elsa fijo sus ojos en una pintura enorme ubicada en el centro de la habitacion, inerciamente fue acercandose hasta tenerla frente suyo. Maravillada ante la escena retractada. Lo que tenia ilustrado la pintura, eran un hombre y una mujer muy jovenes. A la orilla del mar ambos mirandose, el hombre abrazaba a la mujer y ella tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. Sonreian al igual que sus ojos. Lucian felices, lucian enamorados. No se necesitaba ser diestro para interpretar el amor. No podia ocultarse, Elsa siguio analizando esa obra de arte, perdiendose hasta en los mas minusculos detalles. Abajo de la pintura venia un mensaje, curiosa lo acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos. Y extrañamente escucho una voz.

 _"Escucha mi oracion, pronto unidos estaran"_

-¿Elsa?

Abrio y cerro los ojos saliendo del trance. Giro levemente la cabeza Hans tenia un gesto preocupado e interrogativo.

-¿Profesor?-Sin saberlo su voz sonaba lastimera incrementando la preocupacion del pelirrojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Agarrando sutilmente el menton juvenil.

Tenia ganas de llorar y no sabia la razon. Pero no debia sentirse asi, no ahora en una boda.

-S-si, estoy bien. Solo me maree un poco-Fingio tratando de sonar convincente.

No creyendole del todo, el asintio.

-La boda iniciara pronto, sera mejor irnos o pensaran que hacemos cosas... _indecentes_ -Mascullo provocativo logrando hacerla enrojecer.

Volvio a ofrecerle su brazo ella nuevamente acepto. Salieron de la habitacion, aunque Elsa no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo como algo oprimia su pecho al recordar aquella pintura.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando llegaron a los jardines principales. Ahi se ejecutaria la ceremonia, debido a la gran cantidad de invitados la familia de la novia, opto por colocar varias sillas decoradas con hermosos manteles blancos para hacer sentir comodos a los presentes. Varias mesas adornadas con flores y velas perfectamente colocadas para cuando terminara la ceremonia y asi los invitados puedan disfrutar del delicioso festin y los musicos que se encontraban en sus lugares, dispuestos a cumplir su labor.

El altar adornado sutilmente con pequeñas flores y grandes velas a cada lado. La familia de Hans estaba obviamente en primera fila. Hans tuvo que hacer lo mismo situando a Elsa aun lado.

-Su familia es muy detallista-Opino la ojiazul acomodando los pliegues del vestido.

-No tienes la menor idea-Un suspiro cansado hizo acto de presencia.

Los ojos verdes vieron hacia el altar encontrandose con su hermano Cedric el no le miraba. Estaba entretenido hablando con el mayor de sus hermanos. Willian, treinta y cinco, ya casado y con su tercer hijo en camino. Frivolo e interesado.

-Ahi viene la novia-Anuncio el sacerdote.

 _-"Musica para ambientar-_ _Blessing_ _by Deuter"-_

El silencio aparecio escuchandose unicamente la melodia que empezaba a sonar. Los presentes vieron en direccion a donde se hallaba la novia.

Ailen Dawson, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco estilo imperio, figura esbelta. Sus cabellos rojos fuego decorados con un sencilla diadema, escoltada por su padre mientras sujetaba un pequeño ramo. Mostraba dicha y felicidad a cada paso.

Elsa quedo impresionada ante la belleza de aquella mujer vio discretamente al profesor y se encontro tambien observandola atentamente.

Hans emitio un ligero suspiro. Ahi estaba ella, su vieja amiga, compañera. Quien le quiso y a su misma vez lo traiciono. A quien alguna vez entrego su corazon y tambien. Alguna vez amo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por un segundo los ojos de Ailen mostraron verguenza y arrepentimiento. Esa mirada donde viejos corazones se volvieron a encontrar, los ojos de ambos mostraron añoranza. Elsa fue testigo de ello, sintiendo otra vez la opresion en su pecho. Sin embargo, Ailen volvio a fijar su mirada al hombre que amaba.

Hans hizo lo mismo viendo como Cedric tomaba las manos de su prometida, los novios se sonrieron y entonces el al fin comprendio. Eso era lo que tenia que suceder.

Durante toda la ceremonia, solo las palabras del sacerdote y el sonido de la musica se escucho. Cuando bendijo los anillos y les permitio decir sus votos, Ailen y Cedric parecieron despertar.

-Yo, Cedric Westergaard. Prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidar de ti cada dia por el resto de mi vida. Estare ahi sosteniendo tu mano en todo momento, porque no existe mujer mas perfecta que tu.

-Y yo, Ailen Dawson. Juro siempre velarte, protegerte y amarte. Te guiare cuando te sientas perdido, te sostendre la mano en la salud y en la enfermedad. Te amare el resto de mi vida, y lo hare incluso mas alla.

Elsa sonrio conmovida por las palabras de ambos. Sintiendose feliz al ser testigo de aquella union, aunque eso no le quitaba la opresion en su pecho.

Cuando el sacerdote los bendijo, la pareja se beso convirtiendose en marido y mujer. Todos los invitados se levantaron y aplaudieron felices. El matrimonio les sonrio a los presentes, justo entonces el inicio del baquete se dio y la pareja aprovecho para escaparse unos minutos antes de ser solicitados por sus familias para las fotos.

-Fue muy hermoso-Comento Elsa.

-Si, eso creo-Hans parecia distante, entonces ella aparto la mirada.

-¿Aun la ama?-Pregunto.

-¿Eh?

-A Ailen. ¿Todavia le ama?.

Hans noto la mirada apagada, pero solo sonrio antes de llevar sus labios al cuello blanco y delicado.

-Llegue a quererla, eso lo admito-Murmuro depositando cortos y humedos besos-Pero solo existe una mujer capaz de volverme loco con su sonrisa y mirada de angel.

-E-eh, por favor no haga eso-Pidio nerviosa alejandose unos centimentros.

-¿Hacer que cosa?-Bromeo.

Frunciendo el ceño Elsa ladeo el rostro ocultando su sonrojo. A veces enserio deseaba abofetearlo.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

* * *

El banquete estuvo delicioso, todos estuvieron satisfechos y ese era el momento perfecto para que los invitados comenzaran a bailar. Cedric y Ailen abrieron el baile, y despues ambas familias se turnaron para bailar con los recien casados. Ahora los niños podian andar libres sin la intromison de los padres, los hermanos Westergaard no hicieron ademan en volver a acercarse a Hans, lo cual le venia bien. Se hallaba platicando muy bien con su alumna, hasta que Ailen logro alejarse de su esposo y familia dirigiendose hasta el pelirrojo.

-Hola-Fue el sutil saludo.

Hans cambio completamente su expresion usando una mas seria y reservada.

-Ailen.

La tension no podrian resultar mas incomodas, y Elsa al no ver ningun interes de parte del sureño intervino.

-Soy Elsa James, muchas felicidades por la boda-Se le ocurrio decir.

-Gracias, encantada de conocerte-Le saludo Ailen sin apartar su atencion del profesor-¿Te gustaria bailar, Hans?.

-No creo que deberia...

-Le encantara-Dijo presurosa ganandose una mirada molesta.

No tuvo otro remedio se levanto conduciendo a Ailen hacia la pista de baile. Colocandose en posicion comenzaron siguiendo el ritmo.

-Ah pasado tiempo ¿Como te va Hans?

-Me va bien en realidad, por lo visto a ti tambien.

Ailen sonrio.

-Si, asi es-Susurro.

Siguieron bailando unos minutos mas, la tension era evidente y ninguno deseaba iniciar alguna conversacion, ¿Que podrian decirse? Han pasado años sin hablarse. Sorprendentemente fue Hans quien contra todo pronostico rompio el silencio.

-¿Porque, Ailen?-Esa era la pregunta que ella esperaba.

La joven agacho la cabeza avergonzada sobretodo arrepentida, habria pensado millones de veces en como debia responderle, le hizo daño aun buen hombre. Eso era Hans, un gran hombre con quien a pesar del engaño y la traicion, conocio un amor honesto y sincero. Pero no fue suficiente, no para ella.

No queria mentirle, ya no mas. Debia decirle la verdad se lo debia.

-Nunca te ame-Admitio aun sin mirarlo-Jamas lo hize, Hans.

Alzo el rostro sintiendose culpable al ver los ojos esmeralda destellando enojo.

-¿Porque permaneciste conmigo, entonces?-No pudo evitar reclamar-¿Para humillarme?

Ailen nego con la cabeza.

-No-Dijo-Nunca juge contigo, aunque no te llegue a amar, en verdad te quise, Hans.

-¿Pero?

-Te quise demasiado, ¿Como no hacerlo?-Emitio una pequeña sonrisa-Eramos amigos, estuviste ahi cuando te necesite, me enseñaste a querer sin esperar nada a cambio, con honestidad y sin prejuicio. Me hiciste sentir amada y protegida. Y no sabes como te agradezco por ello-Volvio a agachar la cabeza-Mas eso nunca fue suficiente, al menos para mi, necesitaba algo mas.

La musica seguia sonando ellos bailando, la melodia era suave y tranquila, desde su asiento Elsa los miraba la curiosidad incrementaba aun mas sobretodo al ver la expresion molesta del profesor.

-Necesitabas algo mas-Repitio Hans-¿Eso es justificable para ti? Te metiste con mi hermano, ambos me traicionaron, Ailen-Refuto con furia-Ellos siempre fueron unos bastardos conmigo toda mi vida, arrebatandome la atencion de quien se me acercara. Y cuando te conoci por fin crei tener algo que ellos no podrian quitarme, sin embargo como puedes ver, me equivoque.

-Hans...

-Tu traicion y la muerte de mi madre fueron el detonante para irme lejos. ¿Tienes idea de lo dificil que es estar solo? No tenia a nadie en quien apoyarme.

Ailen tenia los ojos humedecidos, cada palabra del pelirrojo le hacia ver cuan lastimado estaba y lo peor, ella misma fue causante de ello.

-Me senti perdido. Aun teniendo a tan buenos amigos como Kristoff y Elena-Continuo sin prestarle atencion a la mirada arrepentida-Deseaba desaparecer-Callo unos instantes-Pero ocurrio algo milagroso, conoci a alguien.

La rogiza volteo en direccion a donde estaba Elsa.

-¿Es ella?-Señalo y por primera vez Hans sonrio.

-Asi es, en ella encontre lo que me faltaba. Es una mujer maravillosa, ella no lo sabe pero me salvo de mi perdicion. Es unica y especial. Una mujer valerosa y por quien estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario. Porque en ella no hay faldad, ni mentira, solo inocencia y eso es algo que en verdad admiro.

Ailen escuchaba atentamente viendo la firmeza y devocion con la cual describia a la albina, no se necesitaba estar ciego para ver cuanto amor y cariño profesaba. Recargo su rostro en el pecho del hombre quien no le aparto.

-Perdoname-Le miro directamente a los ojos-Nunca quise lastimarte. Podras no creerme pero esa es la verdad, eres un buen hombre, Hans. Uno que vale la pena conocer y amar. Nuestro tiempo juntos no fue eterno, pero no por ello desagradable.

-Te quise, Ailen-Confeso abrazandola-De verdad lo hize.

-Eso lo se-Dijo correspondiendo su abrazo-Yo tambien lo hize y se que en el fondo lo sabes. Sin embargo nos conocimos por alguna razon, nuestra separacion no fue...buena-Hans tuvo el atrevimiento de reir-Esto era lo que tenia que suceder.

-A pesar de todo, sigues siendo especial para mi.

-Y tu para mi. Ya no podemos remediar el pasado-Tomo su rostro con una mano-Solo seguir avanzando-Volteo a ver a su ahora esposo quien le miraba intrigado, luego con Elsa a quien le dedico una sonrisa-¿La amas verdad?.

-Mas que a mi ser-Fue su respuesta.

-Entonces ve con ella y se feliz. Lo mereces.

Ambos se abrazaron una vez mas, si eso debia suceder, lo sabian. Quizas solo quizas si las cosas fueran distintas, seguirian juntos. Jamas lo comprobarian, sus corazones ya amaban a otra persona claro siempre estarian agradecidos al haberse conocido. Cuando se separaron miraron los ojos ajenos y Ailen supo entonces que ya todo estaba perdonado.

-Ten una vida feliz-Murmuro Hans depositando un beso en su frente, marchandose despues.

Ailen libero una lagrima. Mientras suspiraba, le vio alejarse. Le queria, con todo su ser, le queria. Sin embargo como dijo instantes antes, era lo que debia suceder. Debian conocerse para encontrar a su otra mitad. No dudaba que hubiera tenido una vida feliz a su lado. El destino era caprichoso, y no por ello erroneo.

-Adios, Hans-Murmuro sus palabras llendose con la suave brisa-Se feliz.

* * *

En otra parte.

-¿Como crees que la esten pasando, Kristoff?

-Por milecima vez, deja de preocuparte-Respondio ya perdiendo la paciencia. Conduciendo su Wolksvagen alrededor de las calles de Arendelle. Elena iba en el asiento del copiloto mordiendose las uñas con insistencia-Si sigues asi, te quedaras sin cuticulas.

-Lo siento-Susurro-Al parecer no puedo evitar hacer el papel de "Celestina".

-No me digas...

-Solo me preocupo, Kristoff.

-Elena, ya hemos hablado sobre esto-Callo al estar atento en la carretera-No puedes ni debes entrometerte, dejalos resolver sus emociones y problemas.

La castaña decidio no decir nada mas. Ultimamente se hayaba mas sensible de lo usual. Kristoff aunque atento al volante podia notar la tension en ella. Entendia la razon. Y sin notarlo apreto aun mas el volante, le enfurecia la noticia que la castaña le habia dicho dias atras. ¿Como a pesar de tanta evolucion y lucha aun existia la corrupcion? Arendelle era una ciudad tranquila, amena donde uno tenia oportunidades, sin embargo tampoco se salvaba de algunos aspectos negativos.

Kristoff conocia demasiado bien a Elena. Jamas fue diestro interpretando emociones, pero ella era un libro abierto ante sus ojos, y sabia exactamente cual es el punto principal por donde iba su preocupacion respecto a cualquier sentimiento que se tuvieran Hans y Elsa. Si, sus intenciones eran buenas, no obstante bajo todo ese apoyo existia una gran angustia, temor incluso. En pocas palabras su amiga se veia asi misma en Elsa.

Veia a una muchacha ingenua, timida, esperanzada por lograr un buen futuro. A una niña ilusionada y ajena a cualquier maldad en el mundo. Y en Hans reflejaba al canalla de Weselton, un profesor serio, inteligente, arrogante muy admirado y respetado. La imagen perfecta. Aun recordaba el momento exacto cuando su amigo se atrevio a contarles su enamoramiento y ahora profundo amor hacia una alumna. ¿Quien era el para juzgarlo? Y seguia sin hacerlo. ¿Como podria atreverse, si ni el mismo lograba sacarse de la mente a una niña de once años?. Gracias a ello, nunca tuvo el atrevimiento de objetarle nada sobre eso.

Hans siempre fue el mas decidido y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra desde niños. Elena apesar de su personalidad apasionada era la responsable y comprensiva del "Trio inseparable". Mientras el se encargaba de ser la voz de la razon. Vaya ironia, tenia habilidad para aconsejar muy bien pero no para tomar decisiones importantes. Aun con todo eso, y regresando a pensar en Elena...Kristoff respiro ondo una de las cosas mas dificiles de una gran amistad, es la hora de decirse las verdades. Y con la joven secretaria la verdad debia decirse tal y cual era.

-Elsa no es tu, Elena-Escupio-Ni Hans es Weselton.

-¿Que?

-Asi como lo oyes-Dijo ya sin titubear-Elena, siempre haz apoyado a Hans respecto a su amor por Elsa sin embargo al mismo tiempo te asustas.

-No se que...

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.-Afirmo-Deja de engañarte Elena. Nunca haz estado completamente de acuerdo con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo, y ¿Sabes la razon?-Kristoff hablaba ya sin pensar-Temes que se repita la historia.

¡Lo que faltaba! Ya tenia suficiente con sus propios problemas como para que el rubio le dijera esas palabras imprudentes e hirientes. Y no estaba de humor...

-¿Disculpa?-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño-¡Yo jamas haria lo que tu insinuas!.

-No lo insinuo..¡Lo afirmo!-Exclamo tambien Kristoff molesto-Si lo haces.

-¡Tu no sabes nada!-Grito la castaña al borde del llanto ¿Quien se creia Kristoff para tratarla asi?.

-¡Lo se perfectamente porque te conozco, Elena! Necesitas ser la salvadora, la confidente y quien pueda detener cualquier cosa si Elsa sale herida. Necesitas no ser la persona que no se atrevio a ayudar. ¡No puedes seguir atormentandote toda tu vida!.

¡Eso fue sucifiente! Aprovecho que Kristoff detuviera el auto y asi bajarse no podia seguir escuchando, ya no podia. No conto con que el rubio le siguiera.

-¡Sueltame!-Le ordeno cuando le tomo del brazo.

-¡No fue culpa tuya!-Le grito volteandola y agarrandola por los hombros-¿Entiendes?¡No fue tu culpa!

-¡Si lo fue!-Grito por fin dejando salir el llanto-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si lo fue!.

Kristoff aflojo su agarre Elena se alejo unos metros dandole la espalda. Miro el frio suelo bajo sus pies sintiendose pequeña e indefensa, apreto los puños y cerro los ojos. Un nudo iba formandose en la garganta.

Alguna vez ¿Han sentido esa extraña sensacion donde estas por explotar emocionalmente? Elena la estaba experimentando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahi en un callejon solitario a unos pasos alejada del rubio.

-Fue mi culpa...-Murmuro-W-Weselton era mi profesor favorito, lo respetaba incluso le admiraba. Y yo era su alumna favorita-Un gemido de dolor salio-Siempre fui muy callada en preparatoria ¿Sabes? No se como tenia amigos...-Callo un instante-Y el era un buen profesor, como Hans...No...Era mejor-Abrio los ojos-Me destacaba en su clase y eso le gustaba. Pero...Una amiga solia decirme que me observaba mucho. Yo no le crei.

Kristoff asintio aun cuando Elena no podia verlo.

-Una semana antes de los examenes, Weselton se acerco a mi felicitandome por mi desempeño y dedicacion. Dijo que era una excelente alumna y con un gran futuro.-Respiro hondo-Entonces ese dia...Me pidio quedarme al final de clases, para "hablar" sobre mis notas. Nuevamente mi amiga me dijo que era mejor irnos sin embargo...No le hize caso.

-Elena...

-Fui con el-Otro gemido de dolor-Y-yo no sabia lo que me haria.

-Elena...

-Durante media hora hablamos normalmente en un salon, me pregunto sobre mis intereses y planes para el futuro. Incluso se atrevio a contarme algo sobre su vida-Apreto los dientes-Momentos despues trato de besarme. Obviamente me aleje consternada. Se puso furioso, Kristoff...

El mencionado le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Aun recuerdo sus palabras cuando le pregunte la razon-Un sollozo-Dijo " _¿Acaso no es evidente? En verdad es ingenua srta. Granger...Yo la deseo y planeo tenerla a toda costa"_ Quise alejarme, no me lo permitio. Cuando logre soltarme trate de escapar, mas no me percapte que habia cerrado la puerta con llave. Y-y el...

Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos solto a llorar, Kristoff la dejo hacerlo en paz sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo.

-No debi ir-Susurro-No debi confiarme, no debi quedarme sola con el.

Los brazos fuertes de su amigo la rodearon y Elena se giro ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Es mi culpa.

-No-Nego Kristoff sobandole la espalda-No vuelvas a decirlo, Elena.

-Pero...

-Mirame, Elena ,mirame-Pidio Kristoff ella le obedecio sorprendiendose al verlo a punto de llorar tambien-No quiero volverte a oir decirlo ¿Me entiendes? Tu no fuiste la culpable, te confiaste no creias que ese bastarto te haria algo. Tu...-Callo-Tu jamas vuelvas a sentirte asi ¿Comprendes?.

-Kristof...

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga, Elena . Y solo imaginar que no pude estar ahi para ayudarte, me enferma. Tu y Hans son mi familia lo mas importante que tengo. Y no me puedo pensar cuan dificil es para ti superar esto, pero debes hacerlo. Es hora de dar la vuelta a la pagina y avanzar, Elena. Necesitas avanzar.

-¿Como, Kristoff? Llevo siete largos años tratando dia a dia olvidarlo.

-No lo intentes sola.

-¿Que dices?.

-Elena, no estas sola en esto ¿Recuerdas? Claro nos tienes a mi y a Hans pero ¿Que hay de tus padres?.

La castaña se quedo callada no tenia nada por decir.

-Se bien tu distanciamiento para con ellos. Pero ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de volver a reforzar tu lazo familiar? Ante todo problema la familia siempre estara contigo. Y por supuesto el arrogante de Hans y yo tu rubio prediclecto.

Elena se alejo riendo con impetu. Denifitivamente Kristoff sabia como hacerla olvidar sus penas.

-Sabes...-El le acaricio la mejilla contento al verle sonreir-A veces pienso que deberiamos casarnos,

La ojivioleta rio con ganas.

-Oh, vamos, Kristoff-Le tomo la mano que sujetaba su mejilla-Te conozco desde hace varios años y ya es como si estuviera casada contigo.-Ahora Kristoff se reia-Ademas lo que uno no sabe del otro, es por la linea que separa nuestra amistad y esa es la intimidad.

-Eso se puede arreglar ¿No crees?-A esas alturas Elena ya no podia reirse.

-Mi querido amigo, te sere honesta-Llevo su mano libre a la otra mano del rubio y la llevo a su pecho justo donde estaba su corazon-Eres un gran hombre y uno muy atractivo por cierto, pero te amo demasiado como amigo para arruinar nuestra bella amistad.

-Yo tambien te amo, Elena-Beso su frente y juntos caminaron nuevamente al auto-¿Y si te hubiera conocido en otro momento?.

-Entonces me lo pensaria...-Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa complice antes de arrancar.

Tambien sabian una cosa su relacion nunca avanzaria mas alla de la amistad. Se amaban, eso es verdad, pero ese tipo de amor era fraternal, uno incluso a veces el mas fuerte.

* * *

 **¡Lo se, lo se! ¡Les volvi a fallar! Aahhh ¡No me maten porfa!**

 **Honestamente planeaba dejar varada la historia, de verdad no se si continuarla. Llevo varios meses preguntandome ¿Si vale la pena terminarla? Y dedicarme a otros proyectos. Pero ¡Simplemente no puedo! A diferencia de mis otros fics, quiero acabarla. Darle un final y un significado, por alguna extraña razon.**

 **Ademas la trama cambiara drasticamente si decido seguirla, son cosas necesarias para darle un contexto y aldo de drama. Tambien me gustaria resolver algunos cabos sueltos.**

Bye.


End file.
